Robin's Sacrifice
by ManiaXAngels
Summary: Artemis always knew that Robin was spectacular, and would risk his life to keep his loved one's safe. But when someone threatens to destroy everyone he holds dear, Robin has to risk everything to save them. Even if it means losing his own freedom. Or worse his life. (UNDERGOING MAJOR EDITING)
1. Chick Flicks Win

"Boring, Boring, Boring." Wally's voice droned on, as he clicked the remotes buttons changing the channels on the large flat screen TV. "Boring, Boooooring!" Wally turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room, causing the back to fall off and the batteries toppled onto the floor.

Artemis looked at Wally annoyed. She gently put down the arrow that she was cleaning and took a deep breath. In, and out.

"I'm so Bored!" Wally groaned from his spot on the couch. "B-O-R-E-D!" He looked back over at Artemis. "I SAID I'M BORED!" He yelled again, trying to get the blond archers attention.

Artemis sighed trying to keep her cool. "Wally." She started to say, "I suggest you shut up before I stick an Arrow up your Ass!" Wally gulped and ran off towards the kitchen leaving Artemis alone in the living room. She smiled, "Just the way I like it." She mumbled smiling. She picked back up the arrow she was cleaning, and started to sharpen it. It wasn't long before she too, got bored.

Artemis was tempted to go to the kitchen to see if M'gann needed any help, but remembered that she was gone along with Superboy and Aqualad. Batman sent the three of them on a mission in Star City.

Artemis frowned, _Why couldn't I go?_ She thought while she sat down on the couch, how she hated being left behind. Especially when she was stuck at the mountain with KidMouth. Robin _was_ here but was called off to Gotham.

When Artemis asked Robin what for, he replied in his usual manner saying "Gotham Stuff". She remembered that he had left in a big hurry also. So whatever Batman needed It must have been urgent.

"Hey, ArtyFarty!" Artemis scowled and turned around and was face to face with Wally, "Do you want to do something?" He asked sheepishly. "I won't cheat!"

Well she didn't have anything better to do anyways. "Yeah...sure." She said nodding. "How about a game of Chess?"

Wally shrugged, "Sounds cool!" He said smiling. "Um, I guess I'll go find the chess board. I think Robin has one somewhere. Be right back!"

Artemis sighed and started to clear off some space on the coffee table, so they could place the game down and play without having miscellaneous items in the way.

"Found one!"

Artemis looked up to see Wally standing in the doorway holding up a chess board, and chess pieces. He walked over to the small table and set it down. "Are you okay?" She asked when she saw how nervous he looked.

Wally scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, I'm just...well surprised." He confessed.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'Surprised'?" She asked suspiciously.

He grinned sheepishly, "I'm surprised that we are getting along.."

Artemis tried to scowl, but it turned into a goofy and ridiculous smile. And soon she started to laugh. "Really!?" She said in between laughing, "Is that all?"

He shook his head, causing Artemis too stop laughing and stare at him confused, "Well you see.." He mumbled looked at the carpet. "I don't know how to play chess..." Artemis burst into another fit of laughter upon hearing this. "What's so funny?" He asked, before realizing that he must look like a complete fool at the moment.

Artemis stopped laughing, "It's funny because...well I don't know how to play either!" She then burst out in another fit of laughter.

Wally started to laugh too. "Oh my fucking God Arty!" He cried out, "How are we going to play Chess, if we don't even know how to set up the board!?"

Artemis smiled mischievously, and help up her Phone. "One word." She said grinning. "Google."

* * *

" **Robin B01"**

"No, you can't do that!"

"Yeah, I can!"

"Oh shut it!"

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, and shook his head. "I win!" Wally's voice echoed through the mountain. Robin smiled and made his way towards the living room, his mind wandering.

"Kid Idiot, that's **not** how you play." Came a sassy reply, Robin shook his head. _Always fighting._

"How would you know? I remember you telling me you don't know how to play chess. Artemis!" Wally retorted grinning devilishly.

"Right back at you, Idiot." She replied annoyed.

Robin leaned against the couch and tried to hold in a laugh once he was Artemis's scowl.

"You guys are hopeless!" Robin exclaimed, catching the two bickering teens attention.

"Rob, dude. You're back!" Wally said smiling completely forgetting about arguing with the blond Archer. "I thought you would be gone longer."

Artemis glared at Wally, then turned her attention back at Robin. "So, how did your mission go?" She asked while she started to put the chess board away.

Robin shrugged, "Ehhh, it was...odd."

"What do you mean?" Wally asked suddenly. "Like aren't all the criminals you deal with...odd? It is Gotham after all...right?"

Robin sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch, "Well, Batman and I had to take care of a hostage situation at some big event."

Artemis sat down next to Robin and raised her eyebrows. "How's that odd?"

"Sounds pretty normal to me. Erm well the Gotham kind of Normal, that is.." Wally said agreeing with Artemis.

Robin let out a frustrated sound. "If you let me finish, I would explain!"

Wally and Artemis looked away, "Sorry." Artemis grumbled.

"Yeah, what she said." Muttered Wally.

Robin shook his head smiling slightly, "Well, I saved this one guy. An older man, he had to be around 49 too. I believe he was the host too.." Robin shrugged and continued. "Well once I saved him he started to talk to me. Like he was trying to stall me. And he was really creepy." Robin's face flushed a little. "He was just creepy.." He shook his head. "He just made me uncomfortable, and trust me that surprised me. It takes a lot to creep me out."

Artemis nodded, "Yeah he sounds creepy, betcha 50 dollars he's a pedophile"

Wally laughed nervously, "Nah your just over thinking. He was probably a fan...i guess."

Robin stood up and crossed his arms. "I didn't like that dude. But man he sure knows how to throw parties. The place was huge!"

Wally smiled "Better then Bruce Wayne's parties?" Robin frowned and kicked him in the shin Hard.

Artemis shrugged "I heard Bruce Wayne was good at throwing Charity Balls. Doesn't he throw them a lot.

Robin had to resist the urge to nod, _Yeah he throws them_ _ **to**_ _much_. "Beats me." He mumbled. "Well anyways, do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Artemis smiled, "Can we watch Titanic?"

Wally groaned, "Aw c'mon Arty! Seriously?"

She scowled, "I had to deal with you all day. I deserve to chose the movie! Plus I'm better at picking them, then M'gann!"

"How about we watch Titanic, and next time you can chose Wally." Robin suggested trying to avoid a full blown fight.

Artemis smiled victoriously, while Wally sat down on the couch and sulked, "Yeah..fine." He turned his head away and continued to sulk while Artemis walked towards her room to change into some Pajamas. He sat there for a few more seconds until deciding that he would also get into some Pajamas.

Robin watched Wally's retreating figure heading down the hallway. He sat down on the couch and rested his head on the back on the couch, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Boy Wonder. You okay?"

Robin looked over to where the voice came from and found Artemis standing in front of him wearing a white Shirt with Black shorts, and her hair down. "Oh..Yeah I'm fine. Just tired." He lied.

She nodded, "Alright if you say so. Hey why don't you go get changed into something more comfortable, and I'll go make some popcorn." She said kindly.

"Yeah that's sounds like a good idea." He mumbled he stood up and turned to head to his room but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, do you have any clue when the others will be back?"

He shook his head. "No I heard it was a pretty big drug bust, so they will probably be back by tomorrow."

She nodded, "I hope they are okay, thanks though." She said making her way to the kitchen. He nodded and made his way to his room.

He entered the password and his door slid open showing his bare room. He walked in the door closing, he sighed and took off his mask and sat down on his bed, mind wandering to what happened earlier on.

He sighed and stood up and walked to his closet and pulled out a navy blue shirt and black pajama pants. He grabbed his mask from the floor and placed it back on his face.

"Yo, Rob dude! We're going to start the movie. You coming?"

"Uh Yeah Wally, tell Artemis I will be there in a moment. Start without me." He called back. He yawned and made his way towards the living room to see that all the lights were turned off, and the TV was on at full blast. Artemis was on the loveseat wrapped in a fuzzy green blanket with a bowl of popcorn placed on her lap. And Wally was siting on the couch wearing Flash pajamas. (Not surprising) With a large bowl of popcorn.

Robin sat down next to Wally and put his feet up on the coffee table, not really intending to watch the movie.

He had seen it at least a million times, Barbra went through one of those fazes where teenage girls are obsessed with cheesy romantic movies, with tragic endings. Honestly the only part he like to watch was the ending were Jack dies.

Seriously it could have been avoided, but then again THAT was movie logic for you.

After around fifteen minutes into the movie Robin's eyes started to get heavy, Artemis had to hid a smile when she saw the youngest member fall asleep. She yawned and closed her eyes blocking out the sounds from the movie. Falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Hello welcome to the first chapter of Thousand Suns, so I just want to go over a few things before I continue. I just want to put a warning that this story if going to be for mature readers. Or ones who can handle strong language, by that I mean cuss words. Like Fuck ^-^ also there is going to be erm...well I don't want to spoil this but creepy old men who are obsessed with Robin. I'm guessing you guys know what's coming next. Well maybe coming, I don't want to spoil anything. Also if you can't handle lots of blood then bye? But just a hint you might want to pay attention this will have a load of foreshadowing and symbolism. Also this took me all day to type, I started at noon and I finished at Five. I'm so easily distracted. Well anyways if you guys enjoyed this please give me a review. Also most importantly, there will be some one-sided Spitfire, and a hint of Traught if you squint.**

 **~ManiaXAngels**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE BLOOD AND CREEPY PEOPLE.**


	2. The Start Of Something Big

**Warnings: Foul Language, I blame Artemis.**

 **I Just wanted to thank y'all for the favorites and follows. Although still no Reviews :( But anyways I am very happy with how this is turning out so far! It's been my goal to make a successful fanfiction on Young Justice. And I honestly think that this will turn out wonderful. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and I'm also looking for a Beta! So if anyone is interested please send me a message.**

 **~ManiaXAngels**

Artemis woke up to the sweet smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched, she had to resist the urge to let out a shocked cry escape her mouth. The living room was trashed, it seriously looked like there was a fucking party last night.

There was popcorn everywhere, places popcorn shouldn't be. There was also an explosion of blankets pillows, and empty Soda Cans. Artemis groaned imaging how long it would take to clean the mess up. She turned her attention to the couch and saw Wally sprawled out, snoring loudly. But no sign of Robin, it was possible he went back to Gotham. Or maybe his own room here.

Suddenly the aroma of Bacon filled the air again catching Artemis's attention. _Maybe Robin can cook?_

Artemis stood up the green blanket that she was wrapped in falling to the floor, causing her to shiver. She ran her fingers through her long knotty blond hair while walking towards the kitchen.

She was surprised to see M'gann cooking, "Oh hey Artemis!" She said smiling kindly, "Your awake."

Artemis sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter. "When did you get back?" She asked suddenly.

M'gann smiled, "We got back around three this morning."

"Wow, I'm guessing the drug bust was a big one." She mumbled, a cloud of jealousy swept over her. She really didn't like to miss out on all the action.

M'gann nodded, "It was. I'm glad its over."

Artemis yawned, "You must have gotten up early, aren't you tired?"

M'gann shook her head smiling. "Nope. It's nearly noon actually. You slept in, and I'm guessing Wally's still sleeping." She said giggling.

Artemis turned her head to the clock. 11:55. She felt her face get warm, "Oh..my bad." She stood up, "Umm do you want some help?" M'gann shook her head, signaling she was alright and didn't need help.

Artemis left the kitchen and walked to her room passing the living room on her way. Of course Wally was still asleep like M'gann predicted. Honestly she was tempted to dump a bucket of cold water on him, or maybe draw on his face with a marker...She smiled. Yes, markers always worked.

She entered the password and her bedrooms door slid open revealing her Room. The walls were painted a light shade of green. And she had a king sized bed with white covers, and a closet with a bathroom connected to it. She opened the closet door and took out some clothes.

After getting changed she struggled to brush her hair. _I really need to cut my hair soon._ Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She put down the brush and opened the door. "Hello?" Nobody was there, _Odd I don't think this place is Haunted._ She thought statistically, she quickly put her hair up and made her way to the kitchen.

Wally was on the Bar stool stuffing his face with the food M'gann had prepared. "Hey Arty." He said, food falling out of his mouth.

Artemis scowled, "Don't talk with food it your mouth that's gross. And immature." She sat down and sighed. "Do you know when we are going to have a mission?" She groaned.

M'gann stopped cleaning the dishes. "I believe Batman is going to assign you to one today. I think in Gotham." This caught Artemis's attention.

"In Gotham?" Wally cried out. "I thought that was off limits.."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah...what he said."

M'gann shrugged. "That's what I heard."

* * *

"Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored." Wally groaned while watching the static filled TV screen. "Artemis, do something, entertain me!"

"Does sticking an Arrow down your throat, count as entertaining?" Wally shook his head, and huffed. Mumbling something about how Artemis really needs to take a chill pill.

* * *

 **Robin B01**

"Just shut up Wally!"

"Make me."

"Oh I will!"

Robin groaned. Seriously? Again? Well at least they weren't playing chess, Robin walked into the living room to see Artemis hunched over Wally, pointing an Arrow to his throat. "Guys!"

The two looked up and saw Robin scowling at them with disapproval. And Wally pushed Artemis off the couch. "What the hell Robin!?" He cried out.

Artemis rubbed the back of her head from where her head banged against the floor. "What do you mean. 'What the hell' I wasn't doing..." He sighed. "But then again at least I wasn't doing what ever...you guys were.." Robin said smirking.

Wally's face flushed bright red. "I swear it-" He abruptly stopped and started to sniff the air.

"Uh, Baywatch...what are you doing?" He looked at Artemis shushing her.

"I...smell...chocolate" Artemis opened her mouth to let out a sarcastic reply. But was shushed by Wally who ran over to Robin and grabbed the end of his cape and brought it to his nose, and sniffed it. "Hmmmmmm I knew it."

Robin frowned and grabbed the end of his cape, "What the hell!" His face flushed. "This isn't right man..."

Artemis stuttered her face turning a dark shade of red, "I-I, um I'm just gonna..go" She slowly inched out of the room.

"Rob, dude you smell like chocolate, I just realized something. You always smell like chocolate." Wally grabbed Robin's cape again and started to smell it. "Oh, god I love chocolate." Wally moaned smiling Robin groaned, and took of his cape.

"There. Happy?" Robin said sighing. He was by far not amused, but in all honestly he was more creeped out then agitated.

Artemis walked back in, and tried to hold in a laugh when she saw that Wally was curled up on the couch with Robin's cape. While Robin was standing a few inches away. Looking very agitated. "Wally can you cut it out!" She growled slapping the back of his head. "I believe you have better things to do, then sniffing a cape. Plus I'm positive that Robin didn't come to the mountain for the fun of it."

Robin grinned. "Yeah, I actually came with a mission for you guys." He said grabbing his cape and putting it back on. "Lets go to the mission room. I'll brief you on it."

Artemis nodded and left, while Wally made one last and desperate attempt to grab Robins cape. But Robin simply moved it out of the way, causing Wally to loose his balance on the couch and face plant the floor. His butt in the air. "Go get ready." Robin said cracking a small smile.

Wally let out a muffled reply from his spot on the ground. "Mrpfh!" Robin shook his head and made his was to the briefing room. Wally stood up and ran off to his room to go get ready. And was in the briefing room seconds later.

Robin grinned and and a holographic screen appeared showing a news report from Gotham city. "Alright!" Robin said getting the speedsters, and the blond Archers attention. "This is going to be covert. Nothing is going to explode. And you follow my lead." The two nodded.

"What about Bats?" Wally asked.

Robin grinned. "He's at the Watchtower he wont know." Artemis frowned, she didn't like where this was going. "Alright, so I guess I should explain what we are doing."

Artemis slowly nodded. Robin pulled up another Holographic screen showing multiple news reports about missing Teenagers. "So for the past three months teenagers have been disappearing. Batman and I have been trying to find some information. But last week an anonymous person tipped off the GCPD, that there was a Child Trafficking ring operating somewhere in Gotham. So we believe that if there is a Child Trafficking rind operating somewhere and it is highly possible that it is behind the disappearances."

"And we need to find where its operating, and stop it as soon as possible?" Artemis said frowning, she had heard about this on the news. And at school. At least eighty wealthy teenagers have disappeared and there had been no sign of them for months. So she wasn't all that surprised when Robin brought up the possibility of a Child Trafficking Ring operating in Gotham.

"Oh, Yeah!" KidFlash cried out smiling. "Finally a mission! I thought I would be stuck here playing chess with Arty forever." Artemis scowled and slapped the back of his head.

Robin shook is head. "I wasn't finished..." Wally quickly apologized, Robin took that chance to continue. "The Teenagers that disappear all have something in common, they all have blue eyes and black hair. From wealthy families and the ages range from 13-16."

Wally's smirk disappeared, "Dude that's messed up." Robin nodded.

"A-Are you sure we should do this?" Artemis asked, "This is a bad idea.."

Robin shook his head ignoring Artemis's warning. "I think if we snooped around the Docks, we could find something." Wally nodded and gave Robin a high-five.

The two of them Headed for the Zeta-Tubes, "C'mon Arty we don't have all night!" KidFlash said smiling.

Artemis sighed and walked to the Zeta-Tubes. "This wasn't going to end well."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that is is soo short. My computer has been crashing all day and I had to restart this chapter five times. So I decided to just post this before it deletes to -.- Anyways merry Christmas! I'm sorry that I don't have a Christmas special but I just don't have the time. So thoughts? Did you like the chapter? To cliché? Or just stupid in general? Please leave me a review!**

 **~ManiaXAngels**


	3. Can We Get Take Out After This?

**Hello welcome to Chapter Three of Thousand Suns, This is going to be a shorter chapter, But I'm just going to put a few warnings here while I can. I'm not good with writing action scenes so bare with me. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **RobinIsAstrous: Wow, thank-you for the sweet review! It really made my day, and I'm really happy that you like where this is going. *Gives hug* And Yay your my first reviewer!**

* * *

"Can we get Chinese food after this?"

"No shut it Baywatch!"

"M-A-K-E M-E"

Robin frowned and kicked Kid Flash in the shin. "Stop talking!" He whisper screamed. "Do you want to be caught!" Kid Flash shook his head and frowned. "I thought so."

Artemis shivered. They had been at the docks for about two hours, and so far nothing had happened. "Robin, maybe it was a false tip..." Artemis whispered, "We should head back."

Robin shook his head and continued to look through his binoculars, "Somethings going to happen. I know it" Robin mumbled.

Artemis shook her head, Robin never acted like this before. Sure human trafficking is a big deal especially when there were children involved. Who knows where the kids are going to end up? She shivered wishing she brought something warmer and lifted up her binoculars and looked around. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted a figure walking towards a small boat. The figure looked paranoid, "Robin, I think I got something." Robin looked to where she was and he frowned.

"Civilians aren't aloud on the docks after midnight." He said frowning. His eyes narrowed, as two other figures appeared. "Two more." He let out a slight smile. "Told you something was going to happen" Artemis frowned and continued to look out for more.

"Guys, there are two more on the far left." Kid Flash murmured.

"Five people...this isn't right." Robin said smirking. "I knew something was going on. If things go as planned, I'll get Chinese food."

Kid Flash gave Robin a high five, while Artemis rolled her eyes. How could Robin be so calm? "Chinese food...yay" She muttered.

Robin crouched at the edge of the building and looked through his binoculars. "Alright I say we split up, there are people coming from all distances. We could cut them off..."

"Sounds good to me!" KF said smiling.

Artemis shook her head, "I don't think splitting up is a good idea, what if this is a trap for Batman?" She said trying to convince Robin that splitting up was pretty much a suicide mission. "If one of us gets hurt what do we do!"

Robin looked at her and smiled reassuringly, "Relax Arty nothing bad is going to happen, if you want you can stay up here and keep watch." He suggested.

Artemis took a deep breath, weighing her options. If she went down there and tried to stop them from down there it would be tricky. But if she stayed up here she could keep watch, make sure Robin and Kid Flash were alright, and she could use her arrows from up here and catch them by surprise. "I think I'll stay up here." She said while getting her bow and arrows out. "If something goes wrong I can shoot at them."

Robin grinned, "I like your thinking." Artemis blushed at his comment. "KF you go over by the boats and see if you can see anything, or if they are hiding anything. I'll try to get as close as I can and try to see what they are talking about." Kid Flash nodded and disappeared in a flash. (Ha ha see what I did there) And Robin looked at Artemis and flashed a small smiled and disappeared into the shadows.

Artemis lifted the binoculars up again and her eyes widened when she noticed the large amount of people gathering. _Why hadn't the police shown up?_ And by the looks of it a large majority of them were armed with guns. Artemis's face grew pale. This was NOT going to end well.

* * *

Robin was crouched at the edge of a small building above his targets, There were 7 in total so far all middle aged adults. By the looks of it there were only two females. Robin frowned, he still couldn't hear anything from up here. He scanned his surroundings and saw a pile of cargo boxes behind them. He slowly stood up and ran over to the building next to the one around. He had to get to the cargo boxes without letting them know he was here.

It was times like this when Batman would come in handy. Robin sighed and grappled to the other building, landing on the roof without a sound. He looked up at the largest building and could see the slight silhouette of Artemis. He smiled knowing she was safe, he then turned his attention to the boats, no sign of Kid Flash. "God dammit..." He cursed, "You better be alive you idiot." He jumped down silently and crouched down. He smiled when he saw he was close to the Cargo boxes.

He took a deep breath and sprinted over to them and slid behind them. He peeked over and noticed how close he was to the people now. He mentally gave himself a high-five, and cursed himself for being so careless. But now that he was closer to the people he could see what they looked like, and hear what they were saying.

"So the boss says that this Is where the shipments will take place?" One of the goons asked. Robin frowned, so there was some kind of shipment going on.

"Yeah, he wants us to meet one of his clients here next Friday. He says this is a good place cause the Batman doesn't come here much." Robin had to resist the urge to laugh at the mans statement. Batman patrols this place regularly, the dock is a breeding ground for illegal activities.

"How does he know that. I heard the Bat and his brat are everywhere!" Robin scowled at this, _I'm not a brat..._ But the guy was right. Batman did patrol the entire city.

"Stop being so paranoid, we've got guns, from what I heard BatFreak is human. Meaning guns can kill him." The man paused. "Anyways we need to talk business." Robin's eyes widened, maybe this was about the disappearances of the teens.

"Yeah yeah...sure go ahead." Robin peeked his head around and saw that the men with guns were looking around paranoid. "Make it quick" The man continued.

"So how many of them did he want.."

"He said one, and he was gonna go to where you guys are keepin them. He says he wants to see em himself." The man chuckled. "He don't trust your boss."

"Yeah well we don't have that many. They are selling fast. The boss has a new list of em we need to get." The guy explained.

"Hmmm" The man hummed. "The boss wants the best of the best." Robin frowned, what was this supposed to mean?

"So what's the your bosses budget?" The guy who seemed the one to be selling asked.

There was a short pause, "He ain't got one, like I says before. He is so rich money comes outa his nose." The man bragged. "Urm are you sure its safe to be talking bout this here? I heard the Bats Brat hangs out here."

The guy let out a nervous laugh, "I'm positive, don't worry!" the guy stopped talking. "Say I just thought about somethin.."

"What?" The man asked. Robin frowned he wasn't to sure he liked where this was going.

"How much do you think The Boy Wonder would cost on the market?" The guy asked. Robin clenched his fists, he felt the blood drain from his face. This guy was sick.

"What!? Millions! Everyone would want a piece of the Brat. He causes plenty of trouble already." The man replied.

 _"_ _Rob dude I'm back on the roof with Arty. What are you doing?"_

"Busy" He whispered into the his ear piece. "Can't talk."

* * *

Artemis looked at Kid Flash. "So did he reply yet?" She asked worried. She knew something was going to go wrong. What if they got Robin already?

Kid Flash nodded. "Yeah he did. He is listening in on their conversation. He told me he is close to them." Artemis nodded, and took out her binoculars. She couldn't see him so that was a good sign. It was better that he stayed hidden, there goal after all was just find some information. And by the looks of it they are achieving their goal.

Artemis turned her attention to Kid Flash and she raised her bow up and aimed for one of the gun men. "What did he say?"

Kid Flash grinned devilishly. "He said screw covert, let the explosions begin."

* * *

He scowled as the men's conversation grew more disturbing. He told Kid Flash to tell Artemis to shoot down the Gun men. Hopefully she would make her move soon. He wanted to talk to the men, and find out what they were planning.

He looked up at Artemis's silhouette and grinned, her arm was raised signaling that she was getting ready to shoot.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

"Fire.." He said grinning. The men heard this, and started shouting at the gunmen who raised their weapons. Looking for whoever made the sound, and Suddenly the men with guns fell unconscious.

"What the Hell!" The guy shouted pulling out a Pistol.

"I told you Batman would show up!" The man cried out.

Robin smiled and walked out of his hiding place, and simply laughed when the guy pointed a pistol at him. "Sorry. Not Batman."

"Don't move or I will shoot you." The guy shouted tying to intimidate him.

Robin smiled, "Nah, you wouldn't apparently I'm worth millions of dollars." He laughed when he saw the mens faces. "I'm flattered!"

"You son of a Bitch!" The guy roared, and charged at Robin who simply slid to the side and stuck his leg out tripping the guy who let out a pained cry. Kid Flash appeared behind the other man and hit him on the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

The guy Robin tripped groaned and lifted his head and tried to reach for the gun. "Nope sorry!" Robin grinned and kicked the gun farther away, and then tied the mans hands behind his back.

"Nice job Robin." Artemis said smiling as she appeared from the shadows, her bow and arrows still aimed at the guy. "So find anything out?"

Robin shook his head, "I was about to ask my new friend." The man grunted in reply. "But I think I will just let the GCPD deal with him. I have all the information I need for now. So lets tie the rest of these guys up and head back before Batman finds out we are gone."

Artemis nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **I'm so so sorry that this chapter was so short, but I just wanted to get it posted as soon as possible cause lets face it. I'm exited ^-^ Things are going to heat up. I have some foreshadowing in this chapter, and if you squint there is some Robin/Artemis to :)**

 **~ManiaXAngels.**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**


	4. Creepy Crawford

**Hello and welcome to chapter four! I can't believe I'm getting to many follows and favorites, I really appreciate it ^-^**

 **DC-Mythology-Lover: Well actually no one wants Dick Grayson just yet, Robin was only mentioning the things the missing teenagers had in common. But I like your thinking!**

 **TheDCGeek: You also have the right idea, they don't necessarily want Dick Grayson, but the tables will turn eventually and things will most definitely heat up!**

 **RobinIsAstrous: LOL yes! Robin is worth millions...or maybe even billions 0-0 And dark corners can be fun...if you have candy ^-^!**

* * *

Something was wrong. Artemis knew it as soon as the police came and dragged of the goons. Something was off about them, the way the one man looked at Robin made her nervous.

It wasn't only that but, Artemis was certain Robin was hiding something but then again when was he _not_ hiding something? "Yo Rob, what now?" KF said braking the silence. Robin shrugged not replying. After that Artemis knew for sure something was wrong, usually after a semi successful mission Robin was smiling or joking around with the others, and his body language said it all, he would be standing up straight and smiling. But right now he was not smiling and joking around, or standing up straight. He was frowning and it looked like he was thinking about something.

He suddenly looked up, "Lets head back to the mountain." KF nodded and followed him to the nearest Zeta-tube, Artemis frowned and trailed behind them. Kid Flash started talking about something about something related to science, or how stupid his teacher is. Artemis shook her head, Wally was pretty much talking to a brick wall cause Robin didn't seem to be listening.

 **Line Break**

Artemis yawned once they entered the mountain, of course Wally forced them to stop at the Chinese place. That usually was bearable but did she mention that they weren't there as civilians? Artemis was glad they were out of that place it was weird with all the people staring at them. She sighed and threw her Bow and arrows down on the couch and plopped down.

"Oh, Chinese food how I love you!" Wally cried out from the kitchen, Artemis shook her head happy she wasn't in there. There was probably food everywhere, Kid Mouth is famous for talking with a mouth full of food. She shook her head. By now she should be used to this, but it still bothered her greatly. She stood up and stretched still stiff from the mission. Staying in once place for over two hours in not enjoyable. She walked into the Kitchen to see Wally sitting near the counters buried in take out boxes. "Sup Arty!" He said before stuffing his face with more food.

She let out a disgusted sigh and leaned up against the counter. She originally came in here to grab something to eat but now she just didn't feel like eating. Apparently M'gann was off at a party and dragged Conner along. And Kaldur was off in Atlantis. So it was Just the three of them.

Artemis sighed, and opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and opened it. Of course M'gann was off somewhere having fun, it was just the way she was. Artemis wouldn't say that she was jealous of her, M'gann was was to naive and innocent. It's better to know how cruel the world is, most definitely better then thinking that everything was sunshine and rainbows. Right?

Artemis nearly spit out her water when she felt something rub against her leg, but it was just Wolf. Conner's giant dog thing. It was eating something that Wally had probably dropped on the floor. Without M'gann here the Kitchen was trashed. The look on her face is going to be priceless once she sees how messy the kitchen is. But Artemis decided she would be the better person and tidy up the place. She walked up to the island and started to pick up the empty take out boxes and threw them out, and put the dishes into the sink. "Clean enough." She muttered while drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Hey Arty have you seen Robin?" Artemis turned around to see Wally standing behind her smiling. She shook her head, and Wally sighed and walked away.

"Wonder what he wants.." She murmured while walking to her room. Could it possibly have something to do with how Robin was acting? Or maybe Wally was just bored and wanted someone to play video games with. Artemis was thankful that Wally had decided to bother Robin instead of her, cause honestly she wasn't In the mood to deal with him.

She opened the door to her room and walked over to her closet and grabbed something comfy to wear, and decided to go with a oversized green shirt and gray sweat pants.

After she changed she grabbed her fuzzy blanket and walked to the living room to hang out until she went to bed. Once she arrived she saw Robin sitting on the couch on his laptop, wearing civilian clothes. He looked up once she entered. "Hey." He said quietly.

"Wally was looking for you earlier, did he end up finding you?" She asked.

Robin shook his head, "Haven't seen him, he's probably sleeping or something." He answered all his attention focused on the laptop screen.

Artemis just nodded, and sat down on the loveseat and snuggled against the fuzzy blanket. Enjoying the silence, it wasn't the kind of silence that made you uncomfortable. It was the nice kind, really no words to describe it. She sighed and looked over at Robin who was typing something down quickly. He must be doing something important, he looked up when he noticed he was being watched and smiled. Artemis turned away her, blushing slightly. She mentally scolded herself for her rude actions. Artemis twirled her hair nervously as she looked up over at Robin again who seemed to be hacking something. It's funny how you only start to notice the smaller things about people after you know them for awhile.

One thing Artemis noticed was when Robin was hacking something, and it was a challenge his tongue stuck out a little, or how he had a nervous habit of biting his lip. Artemis sometimes forgot that Robin was only human, and was younger then her. But this only made her like him more, of course as a friend and a friend only...right?

Artemis shifted around in the love seat and pulled the blanket up further, who was Robin? Of course it is a question she had asked herself countless times. She couldn't help but feel that he reminded her of someone. But she always pushed that thought aside.

Suddenly a small ding caught her attention, she looked up at Robin who stopped typing and grabbed his phone. He looked at it for a few seconds and frowned. "Who's that?" Artemis asked.

He sighed and grabbed his laptop and closed it. "Batman, he needs me home." He said frowning. "Good luck with Wally, Arty." He said smiling.

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks I'm going to need it." He looked at her and laughed as he walked over to the Zeta-Tubes. Once he disappeared Artemis smiled and sat back down and closed her eyes, happy that she didn't have plans.

* * *

Robin walked into the Batcave frowning, he really didn't want to be here. Bruce looked away from the computer screen he was looking at. "Your late." He said frowning. "I told you that if I have to go, so do you." He added smiling slightly.

Dick groaned and started to take off his cape. "Bruce why do I have to go? Why must you put me through such unbearable torture?" He groaned, "Charity Balls are going to be the death of me!" Bruce shook his head at this.

"Well too bad, Alfred has your stuff up in your room ready for you." Bruce said getting up. "You should hurry, you take forever to get ready."

Dick groaned and walked over to the stairs leading to the manor. "Yeah, say what you want." He grumbled. Charity Balls were the worst things in the world, super boring and filled with rich snotty brats.

Once he got to his Room he opened the door to his room and sat down on his computer chair causing it to spin around slightly. Dick knew he should probably be getting ready but honestly he just couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier on while they were investigating at the Docks.

After listening to what the goons were talking about, he was certain that they were involved with the disappearances of the teenagers. And the things that they were talking about selling were possibly the Teenagers. But they could have also been discussing other things.

Dick lifted his head up and groaned, and stood up and grabbed his suit he had to wear to the Charity ball. It was an expensive one, and really the only one that he liked to wear.

After quickly putting on the suit, and fixing up his hair he headed downstairs to where Bruce was patiently waiting for him, also wearing a suit. "About time you decided to come down" Bruce said.

Dick sighed. "So where is the charity Ball taking place?"

"Daniel Crawford is hosting it." Bruce answered, as the two of them headed to the limousine that was waiting for them. Alfred opened the doors and the two of them got into the back seats.

Dick frowned, the name sounded familiar. "Who's that?"

"Remember the hostage situation that went on yesterday?" Bruce said, Dick nodded. "Well the Host of that party is Mr. Crawford. And since his last one was ruined he is redoing it today. And unfortunately we were invited."

Dick had to resist the urge to let out a frustrated growl. He hated that guy, he was so creepy. "He creeps me out." He grumbled while looking out the window. Dick hated to say that, Crawford was probably a nice guy and maybe he was just jumping to conclusions.

After about fifteen minutes they pulled up in front of a large and beautiful mansion, it had a giant fountain in the front and a cobblestone courtyard. Bruce and Dick stepped out of the limousine and headed into the large mansion.

The inside was even better, it was large and bright and there were hundreds of people there. All wearing expensive clothes and jewelry. Dick had to resist the urge to gag at the strong smell of ladies perfume. Seriously how do people like that stuff!?

"Mr. Wayne, I'm so happy to see that you have made it!" An exited voice cried out, snapping Dick out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a older man approaching Bruce.

Bruce plastered a fake smile on his face and shook the mans hand. "A pleasure to be here, Mr. Crawford. You really out did yourself." Dick sighed, this was going to be a really long night.

The man grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne." The man turned his attention to Dick, "And this must be Richard." He said grinning wider. "Pleased to meet you." The man reached his arm out and Dick hesitantly shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you too, sir." He said smiling, Crawford was seriously creepy now. Dick looked over at Bruce for help but found that he was over mingling with some other guests.

"I believe this is our first time meeting." Crawford said, "Do you go to any parties?" He asked.

Dick sighed, "I do think this is our first time meeting, and I don't go to parties as often as I used too." He replied.

Crawford smiled eerily, "Has anyone told you how lovely your eyes are?" He asked smiling.

Dick shivered, "N-No, U-Uh Thank-you."

Crawford, put his hand on Dicks shoulder, "Such a nice shade of blue. Not too dark, and not to light. Its just perfect." He smiled, "Well I have more people to greet, We really need to talk more Richard."

Dick watched Crawford walk off and let out a breath of relief, that guy has issues. Crawford complementing him was nice and all, but it just didn't sound... _right_.

In all honestly Dick would much rather be stuck with the Joker, and that is saying something.

 _This is going to be a long night._ Dick thought miserably.

* * *

 **I Am so sorry for taking so long to update, I have been super busy with life XD Anyways I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing feed back and your thoughts. You guys are really kind ^-^**

 **~ManiaXAngels**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE SERIOUSLY THIS IS FANFICTION!**


	5. This Girl Is Crazy!

**Hello, I wanted to thank all of you for all of the favorites and follows and reviews! You guys are seriously the best. Alright so a fair warning there is going to be strong language as usual, and sorry for the long wait. School has been a hassle.**

 **RobinIsAstrous: LOL YES Arty may get her 50 dollars soon =P**

 **TheDCGeek: Yeah I don't like Crawford either, and I created the guy XD And I usually make likable people. But in all honestly most of the people I make are going to be weird creepy annoying, and generally evil. But maybe Crawford isn't a bad guy...**

* * *

Usually Dick could handle parties, but tonight was different. Crawford kept staring at him from across the room and it was seriously unsettling. Dick was starting to think the guy was up to something, but that was unlikely. The guy kinda looked a little bit depressed. Dick scoffed at that thought. That was probably also very unlikely.

Dick decided it would be best to look for Bruce, but that was deemed to be nearly impossible. The place was full of men and women in expensive clothing, who were all dancing to some boring music, or mingling at the sidelines.

Dick really wished he had stayed at Mt Justice with Artemis and Wally. He would take their bickering over this any day.

"Um Excuse me?" Dick turned around to see a Tall girl standing behind him smiling kindly. "Are you Richard Grayson?" She asked.

Dick nodded at the girl. The girl smiled showing off her unnatural white teeth. "I'm Luna. Luna Crawford." She said shaking his hand, "I'm sure you have met my father already."

"Uh, Yeah." He replied, so this was Crawford's daughter. The girl didn't look anything like Crawford. She was taller and she just didn't have any characteristics from him. "I, Uh Didn't know Crawford had a daughter."

She grinned, "Not many people do. But I assure you that there is a really good reason why." She laughed. "My mom used to be married to my dad. But they got divorced." She frowned. "My mom took me and left dad and my younger brother about three years ago and we lived in Florida. But just last month my mom...passed away."

Dick frowned, he knew all to well how it felt to loose someone you loved. "I'm sorry."

The girl shrugged, "It's all in the past I guess, I am happy I'm back in Gotham thought, its a lot more fun here." She giggled as she twirled her blond hair.

Dick thought it was odd that she was alright with her mothers passing, it just didn't sound right. "I thought you said you had a brother...where is he?"

The girl, Luna shrugged. "He's gone." She said flatly. "Dad said one day he just disappeared. And the police did nothing about it." She smiled again. "Hey do you want to hang out and go somewhere else!?" She chirped changing the subject quickly. But before Dick could reply she grabbed his arm and dragged him off into the crowd of people. "Come on, I'll show you around!"

Luna dragged him through crowds of people, causing him to bump into a few. Seconds later they were in a long dimly lit hallway. Luna stopped and let go of his arm. "I don't talk to much people other then my dad any more. So I guess its nice to have someone who is around my age." She laughed, "How old are you?" She asked. "I'm fifteen"

"I just turned fourteen a few months ago." He grumbled, honestly Dick didn't like Luna to much. Something about her was weird, he had the feeling she was up to something.

She seemed to be happy with his reply, "Oh cool, so you are almost the same age as me!" She paused and let out a girly squeal. "Oh My GOD!" She cried out. "I need to give you a tour!" Dick winced at her squeals, they were almost loud enough to burst his eardrums.

Knowing he probably had no say in this he just shrugged, "Sure...sounds fun." He said not wanting to hurt her feelings. Luna grinned and grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hallway towards large double door.

"Behind these doors are the bedrooms. This hallway has about thirty of them." She said while she opened the heavy doors, "I'll show you the best rooms." She said grabbing his wrist. "Just follow me."

 _Not like I have much of a choice_ , He sighed as she dragged him down the hallway. "Uh. Don't you think we should head back...I think Bruce might be looking for me."

Luna stopped walked and and shook her head, "Nah I want to show you my brothers old room. He had some cool things that I think you might like." She said, "Its the last door in this hallway. Then we can head back." She let go of his wrist and walked to the end of the long hallway.

Dick groaned and walked next to her frowning. He wasn't to fond of this place, it had an uncomfortable feeling and you always felt like you were constantly being watched.

A few seconds later, Luna stopped in front of a large heavy looking door. "Well here we are." She grinned and pushed open the door effortlessly showing a large room that looked like no one had gone in there for years. "Pretty cool huh."

Dick nodded speechless, the room was huge. Dick walked over to a desk and saw a dusty photo frame and picked it up. Dick's eyes widened, the kid in the photo looked just like him. Longish black hair, and blue eyes.

"That was Andrew." Luna murmured.

Dick put the photo back down. "Lets head back."

Luna frowned, "Why!? I'm having fun. No one ever hangs out with me."

Dick sighed and started to walk to the door, "I'm going to find Bruce. Uh nice meeting you I guess."

"Oh, I understand. You don't like me."

Dick stopped and turned around, "What, I never said that!"

"I can tell Dick, I am not an idiot. I also know you don't like my father." She said frowning.

Dick looked at her speechless. "What? I uh never said that."

She shook her head, "Yeah yeah whatever." She walked past him and marched down the hallway quickly.

Dick stood there watching her walk off, "I swear this place is full of crazy rich people" He grumbled as he trailed after her hoping to find Bruce so they could go home.

* * *

 **Arhg I really hate this Chapter, I feel like it really sucks. Its way to short for my likings but I just had to update. Just to warn you guys I will NOT be updating for a little while. I have exams at school and I really need to study. And I am also sorry if this chapter was confusing. Pretty much Dick meeting Crawford's daughter who is pretty much just as crazy as her dad. Or is she his daughter? OHHHHHHHHHHH Just think. Think really hard.**

 **~ManiaXAngels.**


	6. What Is Going On?

**Hello ^-^ My lovely readers, so welcome to chapter...six? Gosh I'm losing count already. So things are going to get interesting, and there is going to be strong language. So enjoy!**

 **RobinIsAstrous: -Sniffs air- Yeaah something does smell fish and it is not Aqualad this time 0-o I wonder what's going on? Is someone cooking something. WAIT! I got it Alfred is cooking fish! -looks around- No? Well back on track. Hmm maybe Andrew did get kidnapped, but its not likely. Or is it? Is Crawford up to something? Is Luna involved? We shall find out!**

 **Esther Coutoi: Yeah Luna is weird, I don't think I want to meet her in real life either. And no worries English isn't my first language either! Practice makes perfect.**

 **TheDcGeek: Yeah Luna, is pretty odd. She could be up to something...And why would she be so blunt?! Good question. Maybe she's hiding something. And Andrew? Hmmm I don't know ^-^ (Well I do but like I'd tell you XD)**

* * *

Dick opened the door to his room and sighed, "Worst night ever" He grumbled taking off his tie. The party was boring, and it didn't help that he got yelled at by Bruce for being 'Rude' to Crawford's, 'Oh so precious Angel'.

Precious Angel? Yeah right, Dick would believe that when pigs fly. He took off his shoes and sat down on his bed and took out his phone. Five unread messages from Wally, and two from Barbara.

Dick sighed and turned off his Phone, he would deal with what ever Wally wanted later, and talk to Barbra tomorrow at school. Dick frowned, he really didn't want to go to school tomorrow. That Luna chick was probably going to be there. (She said something about attending that school) Hopefully Barbra and her Irish temper would scare her away.

Dick was just about to get undressed when he heard a soft knock on his window. Which was impossible who could get up to his window his room was at the third floor. Dick sighed _Probably just a tree branch or the wind._ As he started to take off his shirt, he heard the knock again but this time louder. "What the...?" He stopped what he was doing and walked over to his window and opened it and peered into the dark night. "No...wind.." He muttered. Starting to feel uneasy he closed the large window and locked it and pulled the curtains shut deciding not to take any risks.

Dick sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for all this creepy stalker stuff. He was probably just over thinking like he always did, but could you really blame him? Seriously this weekend had been so chaotic with the Child trafficking case, and charity balls, its stressful.

Dick sighed and laid down on his bed, "So not feeling the Aster right now." He mumbled turning over, he closed his eyes and groaned. "No use trying too sleep.." He muttered as he sat up and stared at the wall. There was still so much to do with the disappearances of those teens, but at the moment there was not even a reliable lead on the case, for all he knew the lead could well end up being something completely different. How can he even be sure that all the disappearances are connected? Could it be coincidence that all of them fit the same description?

That's not likely, it has to be connected in some way. And the only lead left to work with was the delivery or sale that the goons at the docks were talking about earlier this evening. Friday was it?

Dick made a mental note to patrol the docks more often and head there Friday night and see if the person who was behind all this was at the docks making the deals that the goons were talking about. Hopeful it will shine some light on the pretty much cold case, who ever was running it was covering their tracks very well.

Dick stood up and walked over to his computer desk and turned on his laptop deciding to go over the case file and maybe get an idea on how to get to the bottom of this.

He opened the file, first of all. All the missing teens all had somethings in common. Blue eyes, black hair, and all come from wealthy families. Dick frowned, wealthy families. Dick sighed and sunk down lower in his computer chair. So all the disappearances _had_ to be connected some how, it seemed like someone was targeting Gotham's Wealthiest or maybe trying to get payback?

He ran his fingers through his hair. (Alfred thinks its a bad habit) In all honestly he wasn't surprised it was the children of the Rich that were targeted. But why only teens in between the ages 13-16, and why did all of the victims have black hair and blue eyes?

None of this was making sense, usually in child trafficking cases all the victims looked different. (For many reasons *Cough cough* perverts) Maybe this wasn't a child trafficking case, but possibly something different...something more sinister.

Dick laid his head down on the wooden surface of his desk, none of this was making any sense to him. Usually he was good at getting at least an idea of what was going on but right now he could barley think. It didn't help that the _only_ lead that he found could possibly not even be related to the case at all! For all they knew it could have been two perverts selling drugs or discussing on plans to sell _drugs_ nothing more, nothing less.

"Why is everything so confusing!" He cried out frustrated, how was he expected to fix this growing issue if there was nothing to work with. "Not very whelming." He stood up and closed his laptop and walked over to his bed and fell onto it. He reached over to his bedside lamp and turned it off and closed his eyes. He would have to wait for Friday, hopefully those goons might have an answer.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **We are always watching you, you're next"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **We want you, join us Richard."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You're next"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You will be ours"**_

Dick woke up breathing heavily and slowly sat up tried to calm his breathing. He turned his head and looked at the digital clock next to his bed "2:14" he read out loud, how was it only two in the morning it feels like this night keeps dragging on. He sighed and buried his head in the blankets head already hurting. Right now to much was going on. He sighed and closed his eyes deciding it would be a good idea to get back to sleep, he didn't want to fall asleep at school.

* * *

Dick sighed as his School's building came into view, usually he liked school but right now he was dreading it. Mostly because he knew what the latest gossip would be about today. Chelsea Rothschild, the daughter of a wealthy businessman. Was reported missing and so far Police can't find any leads on where she might be.

Not exactly nice news to wake up too, but Dick now had something to work with. There was something different about this case, Chelsea Rothschild wasn't in Gotham went she was reported missing. Her family was camping in Blüdhaven. Usually things that went on there didn't spark an interest in anyone here. But Chelsea _was_ a resident of Gotham, so it Is possible that who ever is behind the disappearances is stalking the victims **first.** Then when the time is right they kidnap them.

"Master Dick, we are here." Alfred said catching Dick's attention. He looked up and saw they had arrived at Gotham Academy.

"Oh, thanks Alfie." Dick said getting out of the car. He sighed as he walked into the courtyard of the school. Praying that Luna wasn't here.

"Hey Dick!"

Dick cringed and turned around but instead of Crawford's daughter standing behind him, it was just his best friend Barbra. "Oh, hey Babs." He said smiling. "Hows it going?" He asked.

Instead of smiling and replying happily like she always did she was frowning and it looked like something was bothering her. "Did you hear about what happened to Chelsea? Isn't it horrible, that's another person who goes here that disappeared!" She cried out. "Its ridiculous you would think that Batman would have found out what's going on and stopped it by now. But this has been going on for about two months now!" She said starting to ramble on. "Something **has** to be done about this!"

He nodded, "Yeah, I know its crazy. Hopefully Batman _will_ stop whatever is going on." This didn't seem to calm Barbra down, she looked even more distressed then before. "Batman always saves the day. He will stop it, don't worry!" He said plastering a fake smile on his face. In all honestly he wasn't trying to reassure _her,_ but _himself_.

She looked down at her feet, "But its not me that I'm worried about!" She cried out, "I worry about _you_!"

Dick looked at for a few seconds speechless. She was right, he fit the description of all the missing teens, how could he have not realized that sooner! He chuckled nervously, "You don't have to be worried Babs, um lets head to class before we are late." He said trying to change the subject.

Barbra nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to face the wrath of the evil English teacher." She said as she headed into the building.

Dick took a deep breath in followed her into the building completely unaware he was being watched by someone on the other side of the courtyard.

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter I way to confusing so I'm super sorry if it is. Pretty much the beginning is a recap on what Dick thinks he knows. I honestly feel bad ;-; he has no clue what he's getting himself into does he? Well anyways things are getting weird isn't it? Another disappearance, and a mysterious someone in the courtyard. Although I am pretty sure you guys know who it is XD**

 **~ManiaXAngels**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE BARBRA IN SEASON ONE 0-0**


	7. One Step Closer?

**Why Hello welcome to chapter...seven? XD And I just wanted to thank all of you guys for the reviews you guys are the best! And as usual warnings for strong language.**

 **RobinIsAstrous: XD Lol yeah it's obviously Luna, I don't even need to hide that. You guys have found out whats going on quickly .-. And noo, don't die of suspense! Who will leave me nice reviews!**

 **I-Dont-Like-I-Obsess: Holy cow your guess is super close. That's not exactly what's going on. But your pretty damn close! And Don't worry I can't wait to get Robin caught. That is if it happens =D Maybe he won't get caught...maybe he is to damn awesome XD.**

 **TheDcGeek: I know! Why Dick why didn't you notice you were a target yet! NOOOOO! And nope he is most definitely going to get involved and totally get himself and possibly his friends in a lot of trouble ^-^**

* * *

 _ ***RINGGGGG***_

"Oh my god, what is up with teachers and homework!" Barbara complained as the two of them walked out of their last class. Study hall, the two of them attempted to finish all their homework so that they could hang out after school. But unfortunately they didn't even make a dent. So they decided that they could hang out some other time.

"Tell me about it!" Dick said walking towards his locker, "I swear teachers are out to get us." he said as he unlocked his locker and threw all his stuff in his backpack.

Barbara laughed, and threw her backpack over her shoulder nearly tipping over from the weight. "Urg, if I break my back from this I am suing the school." She grumbled as she adjusted it so all the weight wasn't on one side.

He laughed and closed his Locker, "I don't think that would end well." He said as the two of them headed towards the front entrance. Today wasn't to bad for a Monday, and he hadn't seen Luna at all today. "Hey, I heard that the carnival is going to be coming to town for the week." He said once they were at the school's courtyard. "I've never got the chance to go before, and I was thinking we could go and mess around."

Barbara laughed and punched him in the shoulder playfully, "I like your thinking, but lets stay away from the cotton candy.." She shivered remembering what happened the last time the two of them have encountered the sugary treat. They ate so much they were bouncing off the walls, and they eventually got sick to their stomachs. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. The look on Bruce's face when he came home from work and he saw you hanging on the chandelier, priceless!"

Dick laughed, "That was funny. But I was grounded for two weeks, I am never doing that again!"

Barbara opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal. She stopped walking and looked at Dick confused.

"OH MY GOD!"

Dick cringed and slowly turned around and saw Luna standing behind them smiling like the Joker. "I have been looking for you everywhere!" She squealed.

Barbara looked at Luna and furrowed her brows. "Uh, Dick. Who the Hell is she?" She asked frowning.

Luna walked over to Barbara, "Hi, I'm Luna Crawford." She said holding out her hand. Barbra shook her hand slowly.

"Oh...Uh I'm Barbara Gordon." She said pulling away from the handshake, "So...you must be new.."

Luna nodded. "Yup, Today was my first day. I really like it in Gotham." She said ecclesiastically, "So much to do, and see!"

Dick sighed, "So Luna what do you want..?" He mumbled getting very annoyed. "Cause we have to go.."

She frowned, "Oh what a shame, I actually came to ask you a question." She put her hands on her hips, "My father was wondering if you and Bruce would like to come over for a fancy dinner sometime." She said, Dick frowned. Oh hell no, there was no way in hell he was going. "So will you think about it?" She asked smiling.

Dick sighed, "Uh, sure I'll talk to Bruce." Luna smiled and walked away.

"Holy shit she's creepy." Barbara scoffed, "I really don't like her.."

Dick let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I was hoping that your Irish temper would scare her off."

"Hey!" Barbara cried out, she hit him lightly at the back of his head, "I do not have an Irish temper!"

"Say what you want, well I think Alfred is here. I'll text you when I get to the manor." He waved and walked to where Alfred was waiting for him.

"Hey Alfred."

"Good Afternoon Master Dick, how was school?"

Dick sighed and sat down in the backseat, "It was fine." He muttered as the car started and the school was soon out of view.

* * *

 **Robin B01**

"Why am I always stuck here with you Kid Mouth!"

"Not my fault that the others get to go on missions and we stay here!"

"Shut it Baywatch!"

Robin sighed, this was getting ridiculous. He walked into the living to see Artemis and Wally rolling around on the floor, or wrestling. But it looked more like a colorful tumbleweed. "Uh, guys is this starting to become a thing?"

The two of them stopped and stood up, "Gah, stop doing that!" Wally cried out. "So not cool dude." Robin laughed.

"So do we have a mission yet!?" Artemis moaned, "I'm getting desperate. Being stuck here with Kid Mouth is starting to make me insane!" Artemis cried out.

Robin sighed, "I'm not sure." He said shrugging, "But honestly I hope we do soon. I think I'm going just as crazy as you Arty."

 **"** **Team Report To Mission Room"**

Wally let out a sound of joy, "Yes about time!" He ran over to the briefing room in seconds.

"Well, speak of the Devil." Artemis muttered.

"A Devil with Bat ears." Robin grinned, "C'mon we don't want to make Batman wait for us. Trust me that never ends well."

Artemis laughed and walked to the briefing room. Dick sighed, he knew what the mission was already and in all honestly he already had a bad feeling about it. He groaned and followed Artemis deciding to take his own advice and not make Batman wait.

By the time he got there Batman was just finishing briefing them, "And Robin will be in charge. I trust you will listen to him." Batman said sternly. KF and Artemis nodded and watched Batman walk away.

"So, weird occurrences in Blüdhaven...sounds interesting." Artemis mumbled.

Kid Flash shrugged, "I've never been to Blüdhaven. I didn't really know it existed."

"Just imagine Gotham, but worst." Robin said smiling.

Artemis frowned, "It's really that bad?" she asked curious.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, lets go I want to get this mission done and over with." Artemis and Kid Flash nodded and followed him to the Zeta-Tubes. This was going to be one hell of a mission.

* * *

"We've been wandering senselessly in a forest for so long, I forgot why we are here!" Kid Flash cried out frustrated. "Oh...and why are we here again?"

Artemis let out a frustrated growl, "This is the seventh time you asked that question!" Kid Flash just shrugged.

Robin sighed, "We are in this forest, because Batman thinks that who ever is behind the Missing Teenagers. Its hiding them in here."

Kid Flash ran so he could catch up to Robin, "How does he know that?" He asked.

"Cause He's Batman, he knows everything KF. He just knows." Robin mumbled.

Kid Flash sighed, "No seriously Rob, how does he know?"

Robin, "I don't know!" He growled frustrated, "He never tells me anything!"

Kid Flash put his arms up in mock defeat, "Whoa, whoa. Sorry!"

"Guys, uh look ahead!" Artemis Hissed pointing ahead of them. directly in front of them was a large Cabin that looked like it has seen better days.

"Holy shit." Kid Flash muttered, eyes scanning the Wooden Cabin. The building itself was a joke, it had a wooden roof that looked like it was starting to cave in and the front porch was rotten, and there was a faint ray of light illuminating from the front window. "There's someone in there!"

Robin covered Kid Flashe's mouth and dragged him behind a bush where Artemis was crouched down. "Dude, shut up." Robin whispered. Kid Flash frowned but shut up.

"Uh...Guys I think there a car coming." Artemis whispered urgently, Robin frowned and looked to where she was. There was a faint outline of a car without its headlights on heading towards the Cabin.

Robin squinted, "Correction Artemis. Truck there is a truck coming. Not a car." This wasn't right who would be out here this late, and in the middle of the woods? There was something Fishy going on, and it was not Aqualad. (Quote from RobinIsAstrous)

"Dude, look." KF whispered. Robin turned his attention back to the Cabin and saw that the door was open and a figure wearing a red cloak was walking towards where the Truck was parked. The passenger door on the truck opened and a smaller figure jumped out who was also wearing a red cloak.

Robin frowned as the drivers side opened, and a large figure wearing a business suit stepped out. But unfortunately said figure was to far away to tell who it was.

"Uh, something is most definitely something going on here." Artemis muttered, "So Robin what do we do now?"

Robin sighed and bit his lip thinking, "Lets see if they leave, then we can investigate the cabin. And see if the missing teens are in there." Artemis nodded and continued watching them.

A few minutes later the red cloaked figures and the man walked out of the Cabin dragging someone behind them. Robin let out a frustrated growl, they were dragging a teen behind them who's arms were restrained behind their backs. "I think we found where they are hiding them.." He growled.

"This is sick." Artemis whispered as she watched the figures shove the teen in the back of the truck then get into the front seats. "Looks like they are leaving."

Robin nodded and waited until the truck was out of sight until he stood up. "C'mon lets go through the back, there might be someone in there still."

Kid Flash nodded, "If you want I can run around first and see if there is anyone back there." He suggested. Robin nodded and Kid Flash zoomed off.

"Alright, once he comes back we can go in through the back, and find out whats inside." Robin said, Artemis nodded.

Suddenly Kid Flash was in front of them, "No one is there. Everything is clear, but lets make things quick I have no clue when whoever is running this will come back."

Artemis and Robin nodded, and ran to the back door. Artemis tried to pull the door handle. "It's locked. Wonderful." She said statistically. Robin walked over to the door handle and quickly picked the lock and the door opened creaking.

Kid Flash covered his nose, "Gah, smells nasty in here." He said as he walked into the empty living room. "I'll search this place, it will be quicker." He disappeared and appeared back in seconds.

Artemis sighed, "So is there anything up here?" She asked.

KF shook his head, "Nothing." He said defeated, "The person they took with them must have been the only one here."

"I don't think so KF." Robin said, Kid Flash and Artemis looked at Robin who was walking the wall. "Look."

"Uhh I don't see anything Robin." Artemis mumbled. "Other then some gross takeout food boxes, and a...ewww is that a condom?" Artemis asked disgusted, "Wait never mind, I don't want to know."

Robin smiled and pulled at a part of some peeling wall paper. "Watch." He said pulling it of and revealing a door. "Magic." He said cracking a small smirk.

Artemis shook her head smiling, "What would we do without you.."

Robin took out a lock pick and picked the lock, and the door slowly opened. Revealing steep stairs that lead to what was probably a basement. He pulled out a flashlight, "Well is now or never." He said as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

 **Wow things are getting really interesting, I will tell you this I am having so much fun with this. Stuff shall happen soon. And well I am sorry if this was boring, I promise thing are going to get interesting and BLOODY! =D I smell Robin angst coming up!**

 **~ManiaXAngels.**

 **I DO NOT FUCKING OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, GEEZ IF I DID IT WOULD BE RATED R FOR...UHMM NEVER MIND XD!**


	8. Secrets In The Dark

**Why hello there, I am updating...about time XD I have been busy transferring this story to Wattpad And Quotev. And Quotev doesn't allow copy and paste so I have to hand type it out XD. On Watt pad my user name is TheWonderFulWiccan, I got a message from someone saying that my story was being stolen. Nope that's me, and I'm ManiaXAngels on Quotev ^-^ And I just wanted to thank all of you guys for sticking with me. And yeah I noticed a lot of mistakes so I will be editing this soon.**

 **RobinIsAstrous: That fishy thing was way to good to leave out. I think it will be an ongoing gag, cause why not. And rated R for Retarded XD its an inside joke between me and my Friends. And, well its not very inside now. LOL! And I am so glad that this is your favorite Robin Story! I am so so happy to hear that, it makes me all happy.**

 **TheDCGeek: Holy Cliffhangers Batman! You are so right! I do indeed smell some Robin snatching coming up...like possibly now =D or maybe a little later. He is a good escape artist. What a slippery bird we have. USE THE DAMN FORCE ROBIN ESCAPE YOUR FUCKING FATE! (I feel like that was unnecessary but whatever I'm hyper.)**

 **ThatOneChick: Stuffy kind of stuff stuff. Enough said my friend. I shall not be the spoil sport. -Bows and backs away-**

* * *

Robin took out a flashlight and shone it down the stairwell, showing a long dark hallway leading down into the basement. "You guys coming?" He asked turning around to see Artemis and Kid Flash standing away from the door.

"Why do I have a feeling there is going to be a pile of dead bodies down there?" Kid Flash Said crossing his arms. "Cause I really don't want to lose my dinner right now. Artemis hit him at the back of his head and pushed him into the doorway.

"Just do it Kid Idiot, we need to get this done and over with before whoever is behind this gets back." She hissed.

"Guys right now is not a good time to argue. Lets go!" Robin said staring to go down the narrow stairwell. "Oh and be careful, looks like the steps are rotting." KF and Artemis both nodded silently and followed Robin.

Artemis covered her nose. "Kid Flash, I'm also getting the feeling that there is going to be a pile of dead bodies down there..." She muttered, while the carefully walked down the steep stairs. Robin wasn't kidding when he said that the stairs looked like they were rotting she was certain that if she was a tad bit heavier the wooden steps wouldn't be able to support her.

"Geez how long are these stairs?" KF complained from behind her, "I feel like this is never ending." Artemis nodded in agreement, it felt like they have been going down these stairs for ages. _The basement shouldn't be this deep._ She thought.

Robin stopped walking suddenly and caused Artemis to bump into him. "Well, here goes nothing." He muttered as he slowly opened the door, revealing a large room.

"Wow." Artemis murmured shining her flashlight around, showing moldy wooden walls, with cracked concert flooring. "This is not what I was expecting." She said frowning. "There is absolutely nothing here." She put her hands on her hips and groaned. "This was really anti-climatic."

KF nodded in agreement. "This reminds me of those books on the internet that leave you on a cliffhanger. And then when you think shits going to go down. It turns out nothing actually happened."

Robin sighed, "You two are hopeless." KF let out a hurt cry.

"That hurt Robin." KF said wiping away a nonexistent tear. "I never thought such hurtful words would come out of your mouth."

"Am I the only one not believing the fact that KF reads books on the internet?" Artemis said while she walked around the perimeter of the room.

"Now this is just getting stupid." Robin muttered eyes scanning the room. There was something more to this basement. There had to be something to work with.

"Robin, I think I found something." Artemis cried out. Robin cheered mentally and ran to where Artemis was standing. She was holding up a dusty photo frame. "I found this old cracked photo." She said handing him the old thing.

Robin took it and dusted it off so he could see the picture. "Hmmm..." He bit his lip and shone his flashlight at it and his eyes widened in surprise. In the old damaged frame was the same picture as the one Luna, Crawford's daughter had shown him in her missing brothers room. This was a picture of Crawford's missing son. Andrew.

Artemis looked at Robin and raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" She asked, Robin shook his head and took the picture out of the frame and threw the frame aside. She looked at him concerned.

"Andrew Crawford. Daniel Crawford's missing son." He muttered to himself, "Why the hell is this down here?"

"How do you know who that is?" Artemis asked.

"This makes no sense." He muttered ignoring Artemis's question, "Something isn't right. None of this is adding up."

"What's not adding up!?" Artemis asked louder, trying to catch his attention. "Whats so crazy about a old photo being in a old house!?"

"Uh, guys." KF cried out, "I think I found something." Artemis ran over to where Kid Flash was standing and let out a surprised gasp, and put her hands over her mouth. In front of her was another doorway. But this time is was a large metal door with a padlock on the doorknob.

Robin appeared behind them, "Okay, this is most definitely not weird at all..." He took out a lock pick and started to pick at the padlock. A minute later the padlock fell to the floor.

"I think we should call Batman, what if something goes really wrong." Artemis said, "Whatever is behind that door must be pretty bad." Kid Flash nodded.

Robin shook his head and put his hand on the doorknob, "No we have to do it now. By the time he gets here, the people behind this will be back we don't have a lot of time. If the missing teenagers are in here we need to get them out of here, as soon as possible."

Artemis sighed as much as she wanted to leave this place and have Batman deal with this, Robin was right. Who was she kidding, Robin's always right. "You're right, just open the door. Lets get this finished with." She said, pulling out her bow and arrows. She had a bad feeling about this, like something was going to go horribly wrong. No matter how hard she couldn't stop the thoughts.

Robin took a deep breath and opened the door, showing a large dark room. "Holy shit." He whispered.

The room was full of wooden shelves lined up, and on the shelves were different kinds of guns, knifes, and other kinds of weapons. And at the back of the room was a large white board with pictures of teenagers with lists of names, addresses, and in the middle was a picture of Richard Grayson.

Robin felt his blood drain from his face. Under his picture was a list of the places he had been, and a picture of him in his bedroom. "Oh, my fucking God." His grip on his flashlight got tighter.

"Look's like we have the name of the next victim." Artemis mummbled, "This is crazy, they seem to be stalking their victims first. Then they make their moves." She rubbed her temples a headache forming. "All this thinking is giving me a headache." She paused and looked around. "Uh Robin do you know where Kid Flash is?"

Robin pulled his eyes away from the whiteboard and turned to Artemis, "Uh, I thought he was looking around..." He frowned and opened his mouth to call for Kid Flash, but stopped abruptly when he heard footsteps from upstairs and a door slam.

Artemis looked at him wide eyes hearing exactly what he did. "Shit, this is great! Just fucking great!" She cried out frustrated, "I highly doubt that's Kid Flash, We are screwed!"

Robin glared at her, shutting her up. "We need to stay calm, and hide. That's all we can do for now." Artemis nodded.

"Yeah, but the real question is where the hell are we going to hide!?" She whispered, "There's nothing to hide behind, I don't want to risk this."

Robin bit his bottom lip, she was right there wasn't a good place to hide, and the door leading to the basement was open. It wouldn't be long before someone came down here and found them snooping around. They were most definitely screwed.

* * *

 **-Laughs loudly- CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHA. Okay I'm so sorry that this sucks, and is super short. But it's kinda rushed. -Cries- I am sooo sorry. DX My muse has been quiet and I haven't had much ideas. But I swear things will get better. But yes finally things have gotten interesting and Some shits going down. I guarantee that in the next Chapter they kidnapper will be revealed and they will take their prize. After a small game ;)**

 **~ManiaXAngels**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**


	9. Give Them What They Want

**Why hello, I'm back. This is the moment you've all been waiting for, when shit goes down. We will finally see who our kidnapper is, although I am certain that you all know who it is already. Is it really that obvious? Well don't answer that, please XD. Okay so I am going to put about a million warnings on this. Cause this is where the rated M part comes in. And some Traught if you squint. And maybe Some Birdflash if you get a microscope.**

 **I-Dont-Like-I-Obsess: Nope only Wally knows who Robin is. Not Artemis, but Wally hadn't seen the pictures yet =D He is...busy at the moment. HAHAHAHAHAA. And yes, there will be some DaddyBats as I like to call it in this ^-^ To bad he can't stop whats about to happen. And I have one question. What does fufu mean XD my friend read it and said. "Why did they say fuck you fuck you?" XD LOL**

 **RobinIsAstrous: Oh, yes a game =D it will be a very fun game. The best game in the world ^-^ And they got the picture in the chapter when Dick heard something tap at his window in his bedroom. I wasn't kidding when I said I put foreshadowing in XD**

 **(Listen to this while Listening to Novocain, and Jet Black Blues. By Fall out Boy. ^-^ Trust me, it will make this ten times better.)**

* * *

We are screwed. Those three words repeated over and over again in his mind, taunting him. He couldn't stand it he needed to find him and Artemis a place to hide. Fast. But that was the main problem, the shelves were against the walls meaning they couldn't hide behind it. And if they did that it would be really obvious.

"Robin, I hate to interrupt your genius mind. But I think they are coming." Artemis whispered urgently. "If you have a idea, tell me!"

Robin ignored her, desperately trying to come up with something. But right now his genius mind was not being so smart. If anything he was getting a killer headache. If they couldn't hide behind... "I got it." He grabbed Artemis's arm and dragged her to one of the shelves. "Our best bet is to hide in plain sight."

Artemis looked at him weird. "I am worried that your not thinking straight Boy Wonder." She whispered.

"I'm not, but this is the best idea I have. Since we can't hide behind the shelves, why not on top the shelves." He quickly climbed on top the shelves and blended in. "There's nothing better, then hiding in plain sight Miss Arty." He said flashing a small smile.

She sighed, and climbed up next to him, thanking the Lord that the room was dark. The two of them blended in perfectly in the shadows, they wouldn't be seen unless they had lights in here. And they didn't. "I don't know why I ever doubted you." She whispered. She was happy she had Robin with her, and wasn't stuck with just Kid Flash. Kid Flash, was smart...at times. But couldn't think under pressure like Robin. And Robin was super cute for a fourteen year old. Artemis blushed. _Stop, get your head in the game Artemis._

"Do you think they have Wally?" Artemis whispered.

"I hope not. But honestly I wouldn't be surprised, he isn't to good at being covert." Robin answered, "If they do then we are more screwed then before. Because we will have to show ourselves eventually. If Wally was with us, I'd say for us to wait them out. But that is not a option right now."

Artemis nodded, "I never thought I would say this, but I hope Wally is alright." She said softly, she meant it to. She may get in fights with him a lot but he's Wally. What else would you expect?

"I think someone is coming..." Robin whispered. "Stay still, I don't want them to see us."

Artemis nodded, Robin was right. Someone was coming, the footsteps got louder and louder. And five hooded figures walked into the room, all carrying weapons.

The figures whispered something to each other, but Artemis couldn't hear what they were saying from their position. They walked around the room looking for them.

One of them was just below where they were hiding. Artemis held her breath, panicking. _Shit Shit shit!_ They were absolutely screwed. She closed her eyes not wanting to look, and a few seconds later she slowly opened them expecting to see the hooded figure in front of her. But instead the she saw the figures walking out.

"They aren't here, Lets tell the boss." One of them growled, as they disappeared upstairs.

They waited a few more minutes to make sure they were gone for good, until they jumped down from the bookshelf.

"I thought they'd never leave." Artemis groaned.

"They have Wally." Robin said bitterly, "I need to contact Batman."

Artemis sighed as they headed upstairs, "We should have earlier. Hate to say I told you so Boy Wonder." She said trying to lighten the mood, she knew that they would save Kid Flash, they always did. The good always win...right?

Robin shook his head scowling, Artemis hated to say this but he was acting a lot like Batman. "I can't get a signal out here." He stated, "We are going to have to head back, then when we get back to the mountain we are going to have to tell him."

Artemis sighed, "Well Fuck, this is bad news. That means who ever has Wally they are going to be long gone." She said, "We screwed up big time."

Robin scoffed, "I won't let that happen." He said frowning, "Well lets go we don't have much time." Robin said walking into the forest. Artemis watched him walk into the forest frowning, what did he mean by _I Won't let That happen?_ She didn't like the way he said that, whenever he said something like that it meant he was planning on doing something stupid. She shook her head and ran after him not wanting to be left behind. She wanted to save Wally as soon as possible.

* * *

"So you are telling me, that Kid Flash was captured. And you didn't even notice until It was too late." Batman growled, glaring at Robin and Artemis disappointed. "You both screwed up, and a team member is in danger because of your stupidity."

Artemis looked down ashamed, "You two will not do that again. **Ever**." Batman said scowling, "Robin you will be benched for two months. And Green arrow will tell you, your punishment Artemis." Batman said. Artemis looked over at Robin expecting him to argue, but he said nothing and she turned her attention back to Batman.

"But Batman, what about Wally!" Artemis cried out. "We need t-"

"The league will take care of it." Batman said, and without another word he walked off.

Artemis sighed, and looked at Robin. He stood rigid, his fists clenched and a scowl planted firmly on his face. "Robin are you okay?"

Robin looked at her, "Yeah I am just peachy, my best friend is being held hostage with a high profile kidnapper. And I can't do anything about it!" He said, "So yes, I am absolutely **fine**."

Artemis looked at him, surprised with his response. Usually he kept calm, and never snapped. "Robin, the league will save Wally. They always save the day you know."

"Always?" Robin said laughing, "No, you don't understand Artemis. The people behind all this are smart. Batman and I have been trying to stop the person behind all this for months! And we still haven't even found a clue!" He took a deep breath, "How the hell is the league supposed to find the person behind all of this. If we don't know who it is! How can we find out where they are keeping Wally!"

Artemis looked at Robin wide eyed, "What are we supposed to do then?"

Robin looked at her, "Give them what they want."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "What? What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Nothing, I have to do this alone. Artemis, its my fault."

Artemis opened her mouth to reply or argue against it, but the Zeta-Tube was already announcing his departure. She frowned, and was about to run after him but thought better of it. _Please don't do anything stupid Robin!_

* * *

He knew what he had to do, he didn't want to do it. But this was his war now, his fault. He didn't want Wally to suffer because of his stupidity, how did he get caught? Did he go back upstairs when Artemis and him when to look at the weapons?

This was getting frustrating, the League couldn't do anything. How would they find Wally when they couldn't even find a small simple clue, the cabin they went to was their only hope. And still he screwed up.

The only thing he could do now is give them what they want. Himself. This has to be the most idiotic idea ever, and it could mean the end of his life. But they wanted Richard Grayson, and Richard Grayson they were going to get. If he could use himself as bait it would be a way of figuring out who is behind this, and he could free Wally at the same time.

If it works, Wally can tell Batman. And hopefully this will be over as soon as it starts, but Dick knew all to well it wasn't going to be that easy. He sighed and as the bat's above him flew around, he quickly took off his mask, cape. And the rest of his Robin uniform, _Wally better thank me for this._ He thought bitterly, while he quickly put on a gray pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Dick looked around to make sure Alfred wasn't around and he bolted up the stairs that lead to the manor, not stopping until he was in his bedroom.

He shut the door behind him and locked it, knowing Bruce would be able to break it open easily he grabbed some furniture and pushed it in front of the door. Hopefully it would be enough to keep anyone from coming in here for awhile.

Dick sighed and sat down on his bed, what the hell was he thinking. What are the odds that this is going to work? He needs to be bait, not just sit around and wait. He bit his bottom lip he needed a way to get caught by them, easily.

 _Bait..._

"Aha!" He ran towards his closet grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and a red sweater. And quickly put them on, if he was out in the open they would obviously take that as their chance. After seeing the pictures in that basement it was obvious that they had someone stalking him. And he would use to his advantage. He would be ready for them.

He put the hood up, and opened the window and jumped out grabbing a tree branch and using the tree as a ladder. Oh God, he Bruce will be furious when he finds out. Dick landed on the ground silently and ran towards Gotham city at full speed.

* * *

Dick shivered as he walked around the docks, the wind growing harsher. He couldn't help but feel that the atmosphere was tense. He felt watched and very vulnerable. He smirked, just what he was going for. He continued walking around the docks, sure he looked suspicious but did it really matter? If they wanted him so bad they'd get him no matter what. He was unprotected, vulnerable.

He smiled when he heard someone walking behind him, he turned around expecting to be face to face with someone but no one was there. He smirked, nice. This was entertaining. He smirked slightly and started to walk again, praying that Batman was at the watchtower still and wouldn't catch him. Otherwise he would be In a shitload of trouble.

He heard the footsteps again, this time closer. He smiled and turned around quickly to see a hooded figure standing behind him. The figure gasped. "H-How'd you hear me!" The hooded figure asked. "Shit." The figure covered their mouth.

Dick frowned, that voice it sounded familiar. Dick's eyes widened, "Luna?" He asked breaking the uneasy silence.

The hooded figure stared at him speechless. "H-how?"

Dick couldn't believe he didn't figure this out sooner, or see the warning sighs. Luna's enthusiasm. Did that mean..."Oh my god." He muttered. He turned to face her again, but before he could say anything else. Something hit him at the back of his head, and everything went black.

* * *

 **HOLY SHIT DICK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! Yeah I was angry with him the whole time I was writing this...gosh teenage boys are so stupid XD Anyways, thoughts? I honestly think this was quite clever of me. I did one of those sacrifice things. Things are getting interesting. Until next time my lovelies.**

 **~ManiaXAngels**


	10. Gone

**Wow, a lot happened in chapter nine. And a whole lot more is going to happen now. This will be a shorter one but It will be a good chapter. ^-^ There is no such thing as a horrible story when I'm the Author. Okay, that sounded a little bit over the top. Well anyways I wanted to thank you guys for 10 favorites you guys are the best. I am thinking about changing the main ship to Birdflash instead of Traught. I am going to put a poll up on my profile so I can hear your opinion. (If there is no poll just put what you think in the reviews)**

 **Warning: Extreme DaddyBats, backtracking, strong language. Angst. Sad Artemis. And me being a Evil Author, and maybe Crawford showing his face...hmm I am kind of dragging that out XD**

 **I recommend listening to AntiGravity by Runaround.**

 **I-Dont-Like-I-obsess: Yeah Robin is going to be in a shit load of trouble with Batman...erm well that is if Batman finds him =D**

* * *

"Master Dick." Alfred said knocking on Dicks bedroom door, "Master Bruce wishes to see you in his office." Alfred paused and waited for a reply. "Master Dick?" Alfred waited a few more seconds waiting for him to open the door. Alfred frowned. "Master Dick, please open the door."

Alfred frowned, growing worried. It wasn't like him not to answer, "I suppose I should get Master Bruce." Alfred said hoping he would hear, and open the door at the threat of a angry Bruce coming.

Alfred hurried to Bruce's office and knocked on the door. Bruce looked up, "Come in." The door opened and he was expecting to see Dick standing there but instead it was a very worried Alfred. "Where's Dick?" Bruce asked frowning.

"He wouldn't answer Master Bruce."

Bruce stood up and sighed, "I swear the older he gets, the more rebellious he his. Teenagers." Bruce muttered walking past Alfred and towards Dicks bedroom.

Bruce knocked on the door. "Dick open the door right now!" He stood back and crossed his arms waiting for the door to open. He waited a few seconds and Dick still didn't answer. Bruce growled and knocked on the door harder, "Dick, I will _not_ ask again. Open the door!" Bruce was getting angry. He waited a few more seconds but heard no hint of movement from the other side of the door.

 _Something wasn't right._ Usually he would have answered by now, and he didn't. Bruce tried to open the door but found it locked. _Something isn't right._ All of Bruce's gut instincts were telling him to break down the door. And he always trusted his instincts.

Bruce rammed his shoulder into the door putting all his weight into the door. He felt the lock break. But the door wasn't opening, _Somethings in front of the door._ Bruce backed away and rammed his side into the door as hard as he could, the door opened a crack, he rammed into it again harder this time. Moving what ever was in front of the door out of the way.

Bruce walked through the now opened door, to see the room abandoned and the window wide open. Bruce felt his heart drop, Dick was gone.

* * *

The first thing Dick was aware of was how much his head hurt. It felt like a elephant had just stepped on it, not pleasant. The second thing he was aware of was how he was freezing. And the third thing he noticed was he was laying on something cold, and hard.

He kept his breathing even and his eyes closed. He didn't want the captors to see he was awake yet. He wiggled his fingers, they could move. He moved his arms, and noticed how they weren't restrained. He then tried his legs, they were also not restrained.

Okay so if he was thinking straight (Which he probably isn't) Something went wrong and he is passed out in the docks. Or everything went according to his planned. But where was he?

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Kid Flash right in his face. Dick jumped and sat up nearly hitting his head on the wall. "Holy Shit! How close can you get!" He cried out.

Kid Flash sighed in relief, "dudewhatthehellareyoudoinghere!?" KF said super quickly.

Dick sighed, "Slow down I can't understand you."

Kid Flash frowned and sat next to him. "I said what the hell are you doing here as a civilian!" He cried out waving his arms around like a maniac.

Dick smiled, "I...uh came to save you..."

Kid Flash looked at him for a few seconds then frowned. "As Richard Grayson...Dude are you okay?" He asked, "I wouldn't be surprised If you were Robin right now..."

Dick put his hand over Kid Flashes mouth, "Shush, let me ex-" Dick moved his hand quickly, "Did you just lick me!?"

KF grinned, "Your hand tastes like chocolate..."

Dick groaned, "Can I just explain why I am here!" He mumbled wiping his hand off on his jeans.

KF smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry."

Dick sighed, "Okay so the league is looking for you. And Batman benched me, I know the league has absolutely no chance of finding you since, Batman and I couldn't. So I thought that if I got caught I could get you out."

KF frowned, "That's a good idea, but how are you going to get out?"

"You can get the league, since we will know where the hideout is."

KF sighed, "Well its worth a shot..." He muttered. "But how are you so sure that this will work?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "This is a human trafficking ring, if they haven't been caught yet that means no one has made it out of here."

Wally had a valid point, if no one has made it out of here how was he supposed to pull it of without getting himself killed? "I didn't think that far..." He sighed rubbing his temples. This was going to be a nightmare. Okay so once someone came around, he could always jump the guy, and run. "Well I have a idea, but I am positive it is going to fail."

Kid Flash looked at him mischievously, "Well they forgot I had powers, so I guess things could work out."

Dick nodded, "So here's the plan."

* * *

Artemis walked into Gotham Academy's court yard, scowling like always. She hated this school full of rich brats, the only friends she had were Barbara Gordon, and her annoying Friend Dick Grayson. But It was better then nothing, "Artemis, Artemis!"

Artemis turned around to see Barbara running towards her looking really distressed, "What's wrong Barbara? Where's Dick?" She asked frowning.

Barbara stood in front of her, "That's the problem!" She cried out. "He's gone!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the shitty update XD I started it Sunday but I have been super sick and haven't been In the updating mood. So I guess nothing really good happened ;-; but at least its a update. And I'm so sorry if its to short XD catching up with school is also a hassle. Damn life getting in the way.**

 **~ManiaXAngels**


	11. Back to the drawing board

**I'm Back, and this is probably a late update. (I don't know when I put this up I can't tell the future sadly ;-;) Anyways I am finding not much is going on in the chapters and I guess things are a bit boring right now. But no worries things are going to get good this chapter. I swear to the gods XD and I apologize for short chapters and the slow updates. I'm in high school and my family is actually moving 0-0 and guess where...To America! Yay? I'm not to thrilled about it but whatever XD And I decided to think about the ship problem a little more. I want there to be a ship but I love pretty much all of the ships that exist in this fandom. And I don't want there to be no ships, the whole plot line kinda needs some sort of romance going on. But hold 'ye horses, I think I have this under control. Well sorry for the long author note today I'm going to skip the review replies. Since I pretty much cleared all questions in this long note XD Hope you like the update.**

* * *

Artemis looked at Barbara, her mouth wide open. She wasn't expecting this kind of news. "Like...on vacation?" She asked slowly. Barbara looked at her unamused. "Uh,out sick?" She asked again. Barbara glared at her crossing her arms, her blue eyes cold. "Or...was he kidnapped?" She asked once again, but slower this time.

Barbara scowled, "I believe so...i sent him a text last night. But he never replied. I then called and Alfred picked up, when I asked if Dick was there. He wouldn't give me a straight answer." She grabbed Artemis's wrist and dragged her to one of the benches. "I think I have an idea of what happened." She looked around before turning her attention back to Artemis. "You know about the disappearances right?" She whispered.

Artemis nodded, "Yeah, its all over the news." She replied. Of course that's not how she knew but she couldn't tell Barbara the real reason. "Why do you think that has to do with Dick being. Gone?" She leaned back, "Isn't the twerp held hostage a lot? What makes you so sure that he was, _taken."_

Barbara bit her lip, "Well he fits the description of all the missing teens. I may not be Batman or Robin. But my father is the commissioner, I overhear a lot of things." She sighed, "And a week ago I overheard him saying that Dick is a possible target." She opened her book bag and looked through it and took out a white folder. "Once I heard that I wanted to know more, and I dug around my dads office and around the GCPD." She waved the folder in front of Artemis's face, "I can't open this here in the open, meet me behind the school after second period." She stuffed the folder back into her bag and flung the thing onto her back and walked off.

Artemis watched Barbara walk off, and once she was into the building. Artemis took out her cell phone and checked the time. Great the bell was going to ring in one minute, and her first class was on the other side of the building. "Screw it." She muttered, it wasn't any use trying to get there. She was going to get in trouble since she was most likely going to be late. So she decided to stay here, not like she was scared of the consequences she skipped all the time. She couldn't stand this school.

Gotham Academy home of the smart, the snotty, and most definitely the rich. Sure she probably was judging everyone without really knowing them. But there was so many rude kids here she didn't even want to try to make friends with anyone. She met Barbara by mistake. Artemis was running late and she ran right into Barbara knocking her and her things over. While she helped pick up the lose papers that fell out of her folders they started talking and she found out that Barbara was at this school because she got a scholarship too. So Artemis decided that Barbara is bearable, but her little friend Dick Grayson is another story.

Just thinking about him made Artemis want to gag, he was always so energetic and just plain creepy. Artemis sighed and closed her eyes, Dick Grayson...

Her eyes snapped open and her eyes widened, she remembered seeing a picture of him in the basement of that Cabin when her and Robin were looking around. As soon as she got out of school she needed to find a way to contact Batman as soon as possible. As much as the kid annoyed her, she didn't want him to get hurt.

* * *

"I think they are coming."

"Relax KF, I know what I'm doing." Dick said for the thousandth time in the past forty minutes. After he explained to Wally what they were going to do they waited around for someone to open the door. But after about two hours Dick started to get impatient and decided to work on the lock.

"Dude, they are going to open the door. And hit you in the face." Kid Flash muttered kicking lightly at the plain brick wall. "God I'm so freaking bored!" He moaned grabbing at his hair. "We've been in this tiny room for hours! No days!"

Dick turned away from the door and stared at Wally, "We have not been in here for days. Relax." He growled, Wally has seriously been getting on his nerves, sure Wally is an amazing friend, and a great hero. But he just isn't good at waiting, patience isn't in Wally's vocabulary.

"Sure does feel like it." He grunted.

Dick shook his head and continued working on the lock, it was taking longer then he liked. "Come on, open." He muttered under his breath, gritting his teeth. He wanted to the door open before someone came.

Six minutes later, the door was finally unlocked. "About damn time." Wally commented. Dick sighed and slowly opened the door and peeked his head out, the walls were a bright white, and the floor was white tile. Like a hospital.

"What is this place?" He whispered, the hallway was littered with doors and the faint sounds of screaming and crying. It was a eerie and unsettling feeling, Dick didn't like it at all.

"I don't want to find out." Wally said appearing besides him, "We need to get out of here before someone comes." Dick nodded, going over their options. With how brightly lit the hallway was it was going to be difficult to hide. They needed to find a vent or something, that could possibly lead them outside or far enough to go over what they know so far.

"I kinda wish I wasn't here as a civilian." Dick muttered while he slipped out of the room, Wally not far behind. "We need to avoid the guards or whoever is behind this." He instructed, he stopped and looked Wally right in the eyes. "So that means no running ahead, no loud noises, and nothing that can compromise our position. Got it?"

Wally nodded, "Got it." He whispered. Dick smiled, this could possibly work, _Although I highly doubt it._ He shook that thought aside and continued to walk down the brightly lit Hallway. The more he thought about it, the place looked like it could be a hospital with the white sterile hallways. And the confusing maze like layouts, he wouldn't be surprised if this place did end up being an old hospital.

"I think I hear someone." Wally whispered grabbing Dicks wrist stopping him in his tracks.

He did hear the faint sound of people talking. "Shit." Dick looked around for someplace to hide, but the hallway was bare and with no shadows to blend in with they were completely vulnerable. _Vent Vent Vent, need a Vent._ He clenched his fists, there had to be a fucking vent somewhere in this damn place!

"There's a vent at the end of this hall." Wally said, Dick swore the guy could read his mind sometimes. Dick nodded and they quickly made a mad dash for the vent.

"A little small, but it will do for now." Dick quickly worked on unscrewing the thing so he could pry it open. The damn thing wouldn't budge and the voices were getting closer by the second.

"Dude, what's the hold up!" Wally whispered, "They are getting closer! We are going to get caught!" Wally said panicking, "I'm to young to die! I haven't even been laid yet! I can't die!"

"Will you shut up already." Dick growled getting agitated, usually he could keep his cool while under a large amount of stress. He was trained by The Batman for heavens sake! But right now he was Richard Grayson and Richard Grayson was _not_ trained by The Batman.

The voices were getting closer and closer, so close that he could almost make out what they were saying. If he wasn't so busy trying to pry the fucking vent open he'd be able to hear what they were saying. But right now he could only hear the his heart beating at the speed of light. "KF could you please help me!" Wally nodded and started to try to pry it open. The vent was nearly off, but the voices were so close they could hear what they were saying clearly now.

" _So far we have about 45."_

 _"_ _The boss said he wanted more, they are selling quickly. We can't run out."_

Finally the vent loosened enough for Dick to rip it off the wall. "Come on!" He cried out climbing into the vent as fast as he could. Wally unfortunately didn't have Dick's tiny build and was having a hard time fitting. "Come one KF, hurry!"

"I'm trying, but I don't have your girly build!" Wally cried out.

Dick sighed and grabbed Wally's hand and helped him into the vents. "Follow me." He said as he started to crawl through the ventilation system. "I think if we keep going straight we can find a way to get out of this place. Or at least closer then before."

The vents were old and creaky so it was difficult to move around without causing a large amount of noise. It didn't help that it was covered in a thick layer of dust. Dick was starting to get a clearer idea of what was going on, and where they were exactly.

He was one-hundred percent sure that this was a child trafficking ring. And who ever was running this was using the children of the rich because they would be worth more on the black market. He knew how this worked, if the victim was brought up in poverty they weren't worth as much as someone who was raised in a wealthy household. Plus sometimes the buyers would use them as ransom.

But one thing he wasn't sure about was who was running this. Luna was the one who was at the docks. Right? So if Luna was involved with this somehow that means Crawford could possibly be, behind all of this. It would explain the why Crawford had acted all creepy at the charity ball.

 _But what if it isn't Crawford?_

Dick knew he was right, but there was a slim possibility that Crawford isn't involved in anyway. And it's only Luna that is the dirty one.

Dick started to realize, that he possibly bit off more then he could chew.

* * *

Artemis tapped her foot lightly on the cracked concert ground behind the school, she was currently waiting behind the school for Barbara. Artemis was really hoping that she would show up soon, it looked like it was going to rain soon and she really didn't want to be stuck out here. She loathed getting wet.

"Sorry I'm late, Artemis!" Barbara said running up beside her. She had a wide smile plastered on her face and it looked like she was plotting something.

"It's uh fine." She replied looking away from Barbara, the way that girl was smiling was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "So, what did you want to show me back here again?" She asked.

Barbara smiled wider, "Well I was going to show you the folder about the disappearances, but then I had an even better idea!" She jumped up and down. "It's fool proof!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, not really liking where this was going. "You do?" She asked, "And what is this. Oh so fantastic plan?" She said a bit to harshly.

Barbara hadn't seemed to notice the hostility in her reply, and answered quickly. "Well..." She paused. "Do you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you?" She whispered, growing serious and slightly creepy.

Artemis nodded slowly, "Uh, I promise."

Barbara seemed satisfied with this, "Well, who would be better at finding the kidnapper then Robin!" She chirped, "I have a friend who knows his every move, _and_ will help us find him!" She smiled, "See, isn't it brilliant!?"

Artemis looked at Barbara like she just grew three heads, and a pair of wings. "Wait...what?" She sputtered out, "Find Robin?!" She shook her head, "What makes you so certain that he will even listen to you?" Artemis really was trying to not burst out in a huge fit of laughter. Barbara has a friend who knows Robin's every move!? Wow, Artemis really needs to respect the Boy Wonder a bit more. Apparently he was a giant herd of rabid fangirls and stalkers. "And how are you so sure that he wont be with Batman? That guy is just intimidating."

Barbara smiled, "Don't worry. My friend is a trained professional, she goes 'Bird watching' All the time." Barbara handed Artemis a slip of paper, that seemed to have an address and time on it. "Wear all black and meet me at the location on time." She whispered before dashing off to her next class.

Artemis watched Barbara leave, and then looked at the slip of paper. Oh boy this was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Well, that was quite interesting. I wonder who Barbara's friend is? Anyways I hope you like the update, sorry if it was a little boring I tried to make some scenes suspenseful and interesting. But I also had a lot of fun writing this. Follow, Fav? Review? I tried really I did!**

 **~ManiaXAngels**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**


	12. Only The Beginning

**I sincerely apologize for how long updated have been taking. It's just that reality has a way with getting in the way of my writing time. But anyways I finally decided that I am going to keep the Robin/Artemis ship. Just because the majority of you wanted me to keep it! So I am just going to warn you now. Updates are going to be taking longer to be put up, I am trying to make the chapters longer so that we can get to the climax of the story. But I am going to just tell you all of this. There will be mentions of child abuse, rape, and other adult themes in this story. I believe I warned you all in the first chapter but I don't feel like I was specific enough. I don't want to take any chances.**

 **Don't like that?**

 **Well then don't read ^-^**

 **Chapter 12 warnings: Strong language, and really horrible action scenes I think XD**

* * *

Bruce paced back and forth in his study, hands clasped behind his back. And a scowl planted firmly on his face. He was waiting for a call, any kind of call. Maybe from the GCPD, or a ransom call? He sat down at his desk and rubbed his temples, it's been five hours since he and, Alfred found out that Dick was missing.

Bruce wasn't sure whether Dick ran off because he was pissed off and he was being a rebellious teenage boy. Or if he was taken against his will, he was praying he just ran off to collect his thoughts. Bruce wanted to call the GCPD and file a missing child alert, but he only knew the media would jump on this and make things more difficult then I should have to be. And he was certain the Child Protective Services will circle him like vultures. They were always on his ass, with all the bruises and broken bones Dick received as Robin is causes the teachers and cps to believe that there is abuse going on, but of course they are wrong. Bruce loves Dick, he's the light in his life. The only person keeping him sane, the only person who can manage to make his smile after a long day at work and a longer night of patrol. Bruce will never regret taking Dick in, even if he could be suborn and rebellious.

"Master Bruce." Alfred's voice snapped Bruce out of his thoughts, and he lifted his head up and turned his attention to Alfred. Once Alfred was positive that he had Bruce's attention he began to speak. "I think it's best if you called the GCPD."

Bruce frowned and turned to the window looking at nothing in particular, trying to avoid Alfred's glare that was directed straight at him. "I know you want to go off and look for him yourself. But do you really think that is a wise idea?" Alfred continued, "If it's a ransom. You are going to have to be here."

Bruce looked at Alfred, showing not emotion. "I know what I have to do, Alfred." He said standing up. "The GCPD will only get in the way." He said brushing past Alfred, and made his way towards a grand piano and pressed a few keys. Causing part of the bookcases to pull back revealing the entrance to the Batcave. Alfred watched Bruce disappear down the dark staircase frowning. He knew that Bruce only wanted the best for Master Dick, but he felt like he let his pride and independence get in the way. Alfred sighed and followed Bruce, knowing he would be needed sooner or later.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Artemis pulled up the hood of her black sweater and shivered, the wind blowing up against her. She looked around noticing how eerie the park was at night, how the trees looked so much bigger, and how the shadows looked like they could consume you in one small bite. She bit her bottom lip the little patience she that she had, quickly disappearing.

It didn't help that she had been waiting for Barbara and her unknown friend for about an half an hour. And she was ready to say fuck it! Fuck all of this! Why does she even care? She barley knows Grayson, so why should she get wrapped up in all of this? And plus she could always head over to the mountain and talk to Robin herself. But of course she can't tell Barbara that, because that would end badly...oh so very badly.

"Hey Artemis!" A hushed voice called out, surprising Artemis slightly. She looked around frowning, _Great not only am I stuck outside, but I'm also going nutty._ "Over in the bush!" The hushed voice called out again.

"Oh for the love of God!" Artemis groaned, "Barbara come out already. It's freezing out here, and I really want to get this done and over with!"

"She's not very fun." An unfamiliar voice replied.

"I know right." Barbara replied stepping out from underneath the tree's. "So I didn't think, that you'd really come." She said picking off a few leaves from her hair. "So...you ready to get started?"

"Who's your friend?" Artemis asked irritated, "Cause I have better things to do." She crossed her arms implying to the girl in the shadows to fucking show herself.

"Man, Barbara you really should have waned me." The girl said stepping out of the shadows, she had short blond hair and cold hazel eyes. And a large fake smile on her face. Artemis already hated her. _Great another rich snob I have to deal with._ Artemis thought bitterly. "So, your Artemis?" The girl asked kindly, Artemis could tell she was just faking the happiness.

Artemis nodded slowly, "Uh. Yeah, and you are?"

The girl sighed, "I'm Luna. Luna Crawford. I just moved here from Florida to live with my dad." Artemis nodded pretending to be interested. In all honestly she couldn't care less about Luna or where she came from, the girl was seriously creepy and the way she smiled made it look like she was up to no good.

Barbara clapped getting the two girls attention, "So are we going to get started or what?" She asked pulling up her sweaters hood. "Because I am ready to meet the Boy Wonder."

Luna smiled gleefully, "Just follow me."

Barbara frowned, "I hope Robin knows how to help us." Artemis bit her lip, she wanted to say something like. 'Don't worry Robin knows everything.' Or, 'How can he help you when he clearly has been stressing over this case for a month!' But most of all she wanted tell Barbara that she knew what happened. It was obvious that he was kidnapped, she remembered seeing his picture in the basement of that cabin. But she just couldn't say that. That was be disastrous. And Artemis would not be feeling the Aster.

"Hey don't worry, Robin will know how to help find your friend Barbara." Luna said. Artemis scowled, the way Luna said that made it seem like she was being sarcastic. There was something up with this chick, she couldn't be trusted.

* * *

"Dude, when are we going to get out of here, I'm fucking starving." KF complained, "We've been in the vents for ever." Dick stopped and shot a glare at Wally silencing him. Right now Dick had no patience left, they have been crawling around in the cramped and dusty vents for about an hour and he still couldn't find an opening. Dick was seriously wishing he came here as Robin so he wouldn't have to be too worried about being caught. Because if he did he could always fight back. But since he was here as a civilian, if he was caught he was dead meat. And he will have to wave goodbye to life.

"Shut your pie hole KF, I don't want us to be heard." Dick growled as he continued to crawl through the narrow vents. "I'm positive there is going to be an opening somewhere around here." He mumbled, the vent had to end eventually. The building couldn't be that big. Or they were going in one big circle the whole time.

"Well lets hope we find that opening before they find out we are missing." Kid Flash muttered bitterly from behind. Dick sighed, about to reply but some commotion from underneath them caught his attention.

Dick started to move quicker and saw a bit of light seeping through an opening. He wanted to whoop out in joy, but there was someone in front of it. _Expensive shoes._ Dick observed, he stopped causing Wally to bump into him.

Wally opened his mouth, about to complain. But Dick glared at Wally and pointed to the pair of legs in front of the opening, and that made Wally close his mouth.

" _What do you mean, the justice league kid is gone?"_ A snobbish voice cried out, sounding really pissed off.

 _"_ _I-I'm s-sorry, Boss! The Grayson kid was gone to, we t-think that the hero kid got 'em out!"_ The 'goon paused.' _"W-We T-Think, that the Batman is here."_

The 'Boss' laughed nervously and walked away, to far for Dick to hear what he was saying. Dick and Wally waited about five minutes in silence, until they were positive that, the men were long gone.

"Alright, I'm going to kick out the vent opening. We need to get out of here as fast as we can, the know we are missing." Dick said as he started to kick at the opening. Dislodging a few of the screws, one more kick and the vent opening dislodged off, of the wall and Dick and Wally both crawled out.

"Dude, look. A window!"

Dick turned his head over to the window, and frowned. They could always sneak out the window, but it would be to easy. There is always a catch.

Wally being Wally ran over to the window and opened it. Suddenly a loud shrieking noise echoed loudly throughout the whole building. Dick shot a pissed of glare at Wally, and dashed over to the window jumping out of it. Landing gracefully, "Hurry!" He yelled as he dashed into the woods.

"Shit." Wally cursed he jumped out the window, and closed it behind him. And dashed into the forest and in no time was running beside Dick. "Dude." He said skidding to a stop, Dick stopped and glared at him. "Just get on my back we can get farther away from here if, I am the one running." Dick looked like he wanted to argue, but decided to listen to Wally. He jumped onto Wally's back and the two of them disappeared out of sight.

 _Unknown to them, that this was only the beginning._

* * *

 **Guys super sorry for the late update, I started to write this on Sunday but I was really busy so I wasn't able to finish it right away. Anyways how did you guys like this? Please please review guys, I don't know if you guys know this. But I will only update if I get at least two reviews. I don't like not knowing what people think about this. And please don't leave me small reviews I like to hear what you guys liked, disliked, or what you think is going to happen next! Reviews are what keeps me going.**

 **~ManiaXAngels.**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!**


	13. Captured

**I'm super sorry for the super duper, late update. I've been super busy, and I went camping for my 17** **th** **birthday! Yay Fun times 030 Of course we had wifi (Gotta love stealing cabins wifi). Just not a laptop. Well anyways, this will be a shorter chapter. But I will be filling some plot holes, so no worries!**

 **Warnings: Strong Language as always. Huge plot twist, may kill you. And the bad guys are revealed.**

 **I-Dont-Like-I-Obsess: Yes indeed, the fun has just begun! And yeah, that chapter was pretty short at 1,900 words ;-;. And Robin will figure this out eventually. Just not quite yet, he already knows to much.**

 **I'z Nightwing: I like your thoughts will Luna being a double agent, and her luring Babs and Arty off so they wont know anything. But that's not quite whats going on, but your pretty close!**

 **Goingdownwithmyships: Thanks for your review! Well here is the next chapter! The wait is over!**

 **Scld0702: Thank you! I am so happy that you loved the chapter. And thanks, I try to put as much detail in as I can. I still a beginner when is comes to writing, and I hope this is worth the wait.**

 **: Thanks! Here's more!**

* * *

"It's been three hours." Artemis growled, "Why are we still wasting out time with this." This was getting out of hand, Luna was dragging them around Gotham city in the middle of the night. That's seriously the stupidest thing to do, unless you want to die that is.

"Be patient. Batman and Robin usually come around the docks." Luna said yawning, "We shouldn't be out here for much longer. Don't worry." She flashed a small smile, and walked into an Alley way leading to an alternative route to the docks. Barbara looked at Artemis for a few seconds, "Come on." She mumbled turning away and following Luna.

Artemis scowled, she didn't trust Luna never did never will. That girl was up to something, and how could she know her way around Gotham so well if she just moved here a few weeks ago from Florida? None of this was making any sense, and Artemis was so certain that this was some sort of genius trap, that she was ready to drag Barbara home. Even if she had to drag her home kicking and screaming.

It was just, Luna couldn't be trusted. Everything that chick did screamed out. 'Hey lookie here! I'm up to no good guys, but you can't do nothing about it!' And it didn't help that, but Luna looked familiar. Like She'd been at school already, but just..."Hurry up Artemis, Luna thinks she sees Batman!" Barbara cried out, snapping Artemis out of her thoughts.

"Oh, okay. I'm coming." Artemis cried out running towards Barbara, who was waiting for her in the alleyway. She looked around, "Uh where is Luna?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"J-Just follow me..." She mumbled quietly walking deeper into the Alleyway. Artemis hesitated, but followed.

"I think this is the wrong Alleyway. This one doesn't seem to be the one that leads to the Docks." Artemis said scowling, Barbara looked at Artemis, and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Before Artemis could reply she felt a hard blow at the back of her head, and then everything went black.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The first thing Artemis was aware of, was how much the back of her head hurt. It felt like she had been hit in the back of the head with a giant baseball bat. And that was never a good sign. _Wait_ why does it feel like she had been hit in the back of the head? Wasn't she with Barbara, and Luna? Looking for Batman?

Artemis's eyes snapped open and right in front of her was Luna's smiling face. "Good morning, sleepy head. Or well night!" She said smiling like the Joker, "I was worried that I hit you to hard." She giggled and stepped back. She was wearing black leggings, with a black long shirt, and combat boots. With a read cloak on. "So, have any dreams?"

Artemis blinked her eyes a few times, her mind felt all foggy. "W-What?" She mumbled trying to get loose. "H-Happened." She tried to move again, but found she was tied to a chair, in the middle of a brightly lit room, with white walls and white tiled floors.

Luna smiled cruelly, and knelt down in front of her. "Well, you walked right into an amazing trap!" She giggled gleefully, like this whole thing was a huge game. "And you would think, that the Justice league would have taught you better!" She stood up and patted the top of Artemis's head, like she was a dog. "Such a shame too, we could have been best friends." She said walking towards a door, once she had her hand on the doorknob she paused, and looked back at Artemis. "But you know what they say. Business come first." She winked and disappeared into the hallway, locking locking the door behind her. Leaving Artemis alone, or well she thought.

"Get back here you Bitch!" She screamed panicking slightly, how did she know that she worked with the Justice league? What did she mean by trap? Most importantly...where the hell is Barbara? Was she working with Luna? And who did Luna work for? So much was going on right now, Artemis wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"Arg, w-what happened?" A faint voice said from behind her, Artemis sighed a breath of relief, It was Barbara.

"Barbara, I'm behind you!"

"I'm, so sorry Artemis!" Barbara cried out, if Artemis could see her. She wouldn't be surprised if she was crying, "They told me if I helped they would keep him alive!" She cried out, shaking. "I-I didn't want to hurt you, b-but t-they would k-kill him!"

"Calm down, Barbara." Artemis said calmly. "Just tell me what happened from the beginning. Then once I know what happened, I can focus on getting us out of here."

Barbara let out a shaky sigh, "O-Okay." She took a deep breath, "Well yesterday, after I called Dick to see where he was, he was supposed to meet me at the carnival. I saw Luna walking towards me, I didn't know her all that well. But I remember meeting her the day before that with Dick. I didn't like her, she was weird and I knew she was up to something." She paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm her breathing "And when I saw her walking towards me, I knew something was up. I...I wish I ran off. B-But she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into an alleyway."

"Then what?" Artemis asked, soaking in what Barbara said before.

"W-Well." Barbara continued, "Once we where in the Alleyway. S-She cornered me and, she told me that if I didn't do what she said. I-I would never see Dick again."

Artemis sighed, "I knew that girl was up to something. B-But why does she want me involved?" She asked, "It makes no sense. I barley know Grayson, why would she want you to lure me into a trap?"

"I-I'm not sure." Barbara said solemnly. "B-But I wish I told my father about what Luna said. This could have been prevented."

Artemis was about to reply but the door opened suddenly and Luna reappeared, a smug grin on her face. "Why hello my friends!" She waved, "I see you are both awake! And just in time!" Artemis did her best impression of the Batglare, and aimed it right at Luna.

But then a large man in a business suit walked into the room. He was tall, and had a crooked grin. "Luna, don't irritate them just yet." He said grinning, he turned his attention away from Luna, who frowned. He walked over to Artemis and looked at her, "Well I am thrilled to finally meet you. Mrs. Artemis Crock." He laughed, which in Artemis's opinion made it sound like he was chocking on gravel. "I see that Mrs. Gordon did what Luna said." He chuckled and took out a cigar out of the front pocket of his tux.

"What the hell do you want." Artemis spit out.

The man lit his cigar, and shook his head smiling. "Well your here for a good reason. Don't worry, I would never waste your precious time for no reason." He laughed louder this time, "Because that would be truly evil, now would it." He walked around Artemis and Barbara slowly, as if he was considering what to say. He stopped when he was back in front of Artemis and smiled. "Well I suppose I shall tell you what I want with you two."

"Yeah, you better fucking tell me." Artemis growled unamused.

"Whoa, what a attitude blonde. I would have expected that from the redhead." He smiled, "But well you see. I don't want anything with you two, all I need you two to do, is sit here all nice. Until a certain someone comes to the rescue."

"W-What do you mean?" Barbara stuttered, "W-Who?"

The man walked in front of Barbara and knelt down in front of her. "Well you wouldn't know him." he smiled, and walked over to Artemis. "But her on the other hand knows him very well." Suddenly a smile bigger then the Joker's appeared on his face. "Talk on the street is that a certain blond Archer knows the Boy Wonder, _very_ well."

"Artemis knows Robin!?" Barbara cried out, "Artemis why didn't you tell me!"

Artemis looked at the Man, her eyes wide open. "H-How?" She stuttered, how was it possible that a man she had never seen before know that?

"It's not that hard blonde, your hero name is your civilian name." He said grinning, "And as soon as he finds out his precious teammate is in trouble, along with a civilian. The Boy Blunder, will run to the rescue." He chuckled, "And as soon as he comes, he will walk right into my trap."

"Genius isn't it?" Luna laughed, "Isn't my Father just the smartest?"

Artemis felt like someone had hit her in the face with a brick. "H-He's your Father." She stuttered, "O-Oh my god. Your Daniel Crawford!"

* * *

 **Sorry that this is a late update, and a super short chapter ;-;. But anyways OMG I DID IT! I FINALLY REVEALED WHO THE KIDNAPPER IS! 0-0 Amazing right? I can't wait to hear what you guys think. Remember to leave me a review if I don't get at least one. I won't update, its your reviews that keep me going guys!**

 **~ManiaXAngels**


	14. Intentions

**Thank you guys for all the amazing feedback, I am glad you all liked the twist and action. Beware though, this story has now hit the climax in the plot, so its going to get really dark. And don't forget violent. So warnings for this chapter would be some suggestive language, and some mentions of Rape. So if you are sensitive or don't like anything dark. Then why are you reading this? And a creepy pedo is going to be in this -Cough- Crawford -Cough-. Oh and Lots of Robin wump, and angst.**

 **WARNING: Things are getting heavy, so if you are sensitive you should leave now. This story from this point to the end, will contain foul language, many mentions of sexual assaults on minors, death imagery, and lots and lots of Angst. Not to mention a lot of kicking people in the feels.**

* * *

"We have been wandering around, lost in this forest for at least. Five hours, Dick." Wally complained, "I don't know how long I can go on for. I am starving." Dick sighed and leaned against a tree, he was certain they had past by at least three times already. As soon as Wally tripped the alarm things had gone south, they had to run as far as they possibly could. It was likely that the person in charge of the operation had sent some of his or her, men after the two of them.

"I'll figure something out." Dick said trying to reassure Wally, but honestly he felt like he was trying to convince himself that everything was going to be alright. But he knew all to well, everything was not alright. Not at the moment at least, they were completely lost, on the run, and there were at least ten men running around these woods looking for them. And they were totally LOST.

He didn't even know if they were still in Gotham, for all he knew they could be across the country! "Dude, we should get moving." Wally said, interrupting Dick's thoughts. "C'mon, lets just go straight. We are bound to find a road or something eventually." Wally started to walk away, and Dick sighed.

"Eventually...wonderful..." Dick muttered bitterly as he followed Wally's lead. This was all Wally's fault, if he didn't get caught in the Cabin. He would have never needed to be saved! Dick closed his eyes, pushing those thoughts away. 'No' It wasn't Wally's fault, things happen. It's not like Wally wanted to get captured. And Wally certainly didn't know that, this was going to happen. But it still didn't excuse him form setting an alarm off. That could have been prevented.

"Dick, look." Wally whispered, elbowing Dick in the side. To catch his attention. "Is that a Cabin?" He asked slowly, "Or am I going nuts?" He walked forward and hid by a bush.

Dick raised an eyebrow, and looked up. Right in front of them was the old, run down Cabin. That they were sent to investigate, "Blüdhaven." Dick said slowly, "We are in Blüdhaven!" He said loudly this time. He turned to Wally and smiled, "I know where we are!"

"That's great, but one tiny problem." Wally said standing up, "What's Batman going to say... when he see's you." Dick winced, he really didn't want to know, Bruce probably knew that he was gone by now. And was probably worried sick and pissed off.

"Shit." Dick cursed, "I don't think I thought this through enough." He mentally kicked himself in the face. How could he be so careless? All of this was out of his character, and he never acted this way. "Guess we are going to have to find out." Dick said sighing, this case was really getting to his head. "Follow me, we can head to the zeta-tubes. They are at least 10 miles away, not _that_ bad."

Wally groaned in protest, but didn't say anything about it. And he followed Dick into the woods.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0

 **Robin BO1**

 **Kid Flash B03**

Batman turned his attention from Superman, and looked at the Zeta-Tubes. A large scowl on his face, Dick, and Wally. Stepped out of the Zeta-Tubes breathing heavily. " .You." Batman growled.

Dick, now Robin. (He had an extra pair of sunglasses) Stopped in their tracks and slowly looked at Batman. Who looked extremely pissed off, "Where were you." Batman repeated, but louder this time.

"Batman, listen Its my fault." Wally blurted out, catching both Robin and Batman off guard. "It was my fault, Robin is the one who save my ass." Wally said, "Don't punish him, please Batman." Superman who was standing next to Batman, looked at the two teens, then back at Batman. Clearly confused, but he didn't say anything.

"You will tell me what happened, Tomorrow." Batman growled, "And both of you will never pull a stunt like this again." The two teens nodded frantic. "Wally head home, and Robin. I need to speak to you. NOW." Wally looked at Robin and mouthed, 'Good luck' Before disappearing into the zeta-tubes. The computer announcing his departure.

"Batman, listen. I can explain." Robin said quietly, "I-"

"Head home, I will be there in a few seconds." Batman said, interrupting Robin. Robin nodded stiffly, dreading the huge lecture he was going to receive from both, Bruce, and Alfred. He was so not feeling the aster right now.

* * *

Dick walked into the Batcave, Bruce standing behind him. His cowl off, "Dick, what were you thinking!" Bruce said, unhappily. "You put both our identities in jeopardy! Not to mention that you could have died!" Dick winced at the last word, Bruce sighed, and walked towards Dick. "Listen, I don't hate you, but I am very angry with you. Do you know how worried Alfred and I were?" Bruce cried out, "I thought that you were gone, and I would never see you again!"

"Bruce, I'm sorry. But I did what I had to do!" Dick cried out, " You don't under stand, if I didn't do what I did. Wally would be dead!"

Bruce looked at Dick, silencing the boy. "You're right Dick, I don't understand. I don't understand what the hell has gotten into you, you never act like this!" Dick frowned, but looked at his feet, "I know this case is bothering you, but what you did was reckless, and you didn't think your actions through." Bruce sighed and put his hand on Dicks shoulder, "I care about you Dick, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Bruce, but this is serious. This isn't about me!" Dick argued back, "Over fifty kids have gone missing, innocent children Bruce. With no leads I did what I had to do! I don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

Bruce sighed, "Dick. We will find the missing teens, the league is hard at work. Please, just don't do anything like that again. You had me worried sick Dick. I thought you were gone forever."

Dick scoffed, "I'm not helpless Bruce. I can take care of myself." And without another work Dick turned away from Bruce, and stormed upstairs, ignoring Bruce's calls of protests, and threats that if he didn't get back over there. Robin was done.

Dick didn't care, he didn't need Robin. And he proved that very well already, what he did was right. And nothing Bruce said would stop him from putting the person behind all the disappearances, behind bars. He would find him, and make him pay.

* * *

"Father, how's he going to know?" Luna asked innocently, "I don't want to wait anymore!" She wined.

"Be quiet Luna." Crawford growled from his desk, "You need to be patient. He will know soon enough." He said lighting a cigar, "Now that we have his friends capturing him will be even easier." He laughed loudly, "Just imagine Luna, how much richer we will be now."

Luna beamed and leaned against the dark mahogany desk, "Just imagine how much he will be worth." She giggled, "Then we can pay off the debts we have, and will can move to Central city. Away from the Bat freak."

"No." Crawford said suddenly, causing Luna to jump slightly. "He won't be for sale, I already have an amazing idea my love. He will be better then all the others." Luna looked at him shocked,

"B-But, Daddy...I didn't think you were going to..." She whispered horrified, "The Bat will gut us!"

"Silence Luna!" Crawford said sternly, "He wont be able to get us...if he can't find us." A twisted smile appeared on his face, "Plus. If all goes as planned. He won't be able to leave, even if he had the chance."

Luna looked at him confused, "W-What are you saying Father?"

Crawford smiled and threw his cigar on the floor, and stepped on it. Leaving the thing crushed on the floor. "I heard, that he would do _anything_ for his friends." He said smiling like the Joker. "As long as we have the blond archer, and his redhead friend." He paused.

"Richard Grayson will not be going anywhere."

* * *

 **Well, I am super happy with this chapter. Although it is super short, but I am afraid this is as long as things will get for now. I have been really sick lately and have been having killer migraines. So I can't stare at a bright computer for a long time ;-; Anyways, I am going to warn all of you one more time, this story is going to get REALLY dark now. As you can see what Crawford has in mind is not going to be pleasant, the guy is a nut-job. But anyways, thoughts? Ideas? Concerns? Please leave me a review telling me what you guys think! And if you have any questions about this fanfic so far. Just ask, or if you don't understand please tell me! And I will help you out!**

 **~ManiaXAngels**


	15. A Familiar Face

**Hello, ManiaXAngels here, so I want to thank you all for all the views! Over 4,000 ! I am so happy, I never thought that my published works would even get one view on this site, doesn't help that I was always to shy to post one. I just want to say that I appreciate all the positive reviews and favorites this story has gotten. But as soon as I finish this story, I am going to eventually post a rewrite. But not anytime soon, but if I had to estimate how long I think this story will take before I finish. I say it will probably be finished around June or may. Maybe late April. But I'm not going to rush things, the plot line for this is pretty complicated. And will have a sequel! Well anyways I am going to stop my rambling, oh wait Don't forget to binge watch Young Justice on Netflix! All day I have been Netflix and chilling with my Batman plushie!**

 **Warnings: From this point on, Thousand Suns will be Dark. So if you can't handle strong language, violence, your favorite character put in horrible situations. And suggestive themes. Then I suggest you leave.**

* * *

Dick sat cross legged in front of the large window in his room, staring off into space. After his outburst with Bruce, he was grounded for two months, and no Robin until further notice. Of course Dick was pissed off, but he did what he had to do and he did it well. He was beyond annoyed how Bruce thought he was a child, who needed their hand held every step of the way.

Dick wasn't a dependent child, who would hide behind Bruce when things got bad. Not anymore, he was stronger and knew how to take care of himself. And he wasn't going to be Batman's shadow anymore, he wasn't a sidekick. He was capable of taking care of himself.

Dick has had enough of Bruce telling him what to do, _never_ again would he listen to him. He was his own person, and nobody could hold him down. He _was_ going to put the person behind the disappearances in jail, and he _was_ going to do it without Batman.

A soft knock at his door, snapped Dick out of his thoughts. He sighed, probably Bruce coming to make sure that he hadn't run off again. "Come in." Dick grumbled standing up. He crossed his arms, expecting Bruce to be, behind the door. But it was Alfred,

"Master Dick. Commissioner Gordon just called." Alfred said, Dick raised and eyebrow and walked over to Alfred.

"What did he want?" Dick asked, curious. Commissioner Gordon never called. It was usually Barbara who called him, Gordon only called when he had to tell him something important. Dicks eyes widened, "Everything is alright, right?"

Alfred shook his head, "He called asking if Barbara was here."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Why would she be here?" He asked, starting to feel uneasy.

"He said, that Barbara wasn't in her room. And he thought that she sneaked out to see you, apparently she had been worried when you didn't reply to her." Alfred said frowning sightly. "I believe she thought you were abducted."

Dick stared at Alfred with a horrified expression, "If she's not here...where is she." Dick said quietly, fearful for his best friend. Alfred shook his head sadly.

"I am afraid, I do not know. Master Dick." Alfred was about to walk off, but he stopped and looked back at Dick, "Please do not do anything to rash, Master Dick." And without another word Alfred disappeared down the hallway.

Dick shut his bedroom door, and let out a frustrated groan. He knew Babs pretty well, and he was certain that she did something stupid. He needed to find her before she got hurt. She could have been mugged in the streets, or worse! Dick locked his door and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his computer desk. Since he was grounded he couldn't go to the Batcave. But he did have a plan B. He would sneak out his window, and head to the nearest Zeta-Tube and head over to the mountain. He had extra equipment in his room, and maybe Artemis could help him out.

Dick smiled and put the sunglasses on and opened his window, and he jumped and grabbed a tree's branch and landed gracefully on the damp grass. He smiled and ran towards Gotham. This time his plan would be fool proof.

 **Robin B01**

Robin stepped out of the Zeta-Tube and into Mount Justice, and he quickly made his way towards the living room hoping to find Artemis. Once he walked in the living room he saw M'gann, and Conner sitting on the floor playing monopoly, or well attempting to that is. The paper money was everywhere and they both looked super confused. Conner looked up and saw Robin, M'gann smiled and waved. "Hello Robin!" She said smiling brightly. "Do you want to play with us?" She asked.

Robin shook his head, "No thank-you, I was actually looking for Artemis. I really need her help."

"Haven't seen her." Conner said suddenly, "I don't think she is here."

M'gann nodded, "Yeah." She said frowning, "I don't think she is here." She paused, "Now that you mention it, she hasn't been here all day."

"Why do you need her." Conner grunted.

Robin sighed, "I needed to uh, ask her a question. But it's alright." He lied.

"Ask us, we might know the answer." Conner replied.

"Yeah Robin, we could always help." M'gann beamed.

Robin rubbed the back of his head nervously, "No. It's alright. I gotta go do something. Uh if she comes by just tell her that I needed her." Before the two could reply Robin ran off to his room, and closed the door behind him.

 _That was close_. He sighed and locked the door behind him and opened his closet. Since Artemis wasn't here he would have to go solo for this one. He looked through his closet and grabbed an extra Robin uniform, and quickly changed into it. He grabbed his utility belt and stocked it with everything he would need and sat on his bed.

He needed a plan. He couldn't exactly just waltz into Gotham and look for Barbara, he needed to figure out an idea of what _might_ have happened. He bit his bottom lip, he knew that Barbara was worried that he might get abducted since he fit the description of all the missing teens. So its possible that when he was gone, that Barbara could have thought that he was kidnapped. (Well he sorta was) Robin stood up, she could have been heading to the manor and on her way, she could have been kidnapped.

Robin quickly left his room, and walked towards the Zeta-Tubes, ignoring M'gann's goodbyes. He quickly entered the coordinates of his destination and stepped into the zeta-tube.

Within seconds he was in one of Gotham's many alleyways. He took out a grapple gun and shot it at at building. He needed to make sure he avoided Batman, he didn't want to get caught. That would not end well.

After about three hours of looking in Gotham's many Alleys and neighborhoods. Robin couldn't find a trace of Barbara, He sat on the edge of Wayne Enterprise and looked at the view of the City.

With how high up he was, the city almost looked peaceful. Robin laughed, that was funny. Gotham was far, from peaceful. It was a dark, and crime filled city. Full of low life criminals, and the criminally Insane. Gotham was a hell hole, and he was surprised that people even lived here still.

Robin was about to stand up and look elsewhere but he heard the soft sound of footsteps coming from behind him, they were to light to be Batman's. Robin stood up and turned around quickly ready to face who ever was behind him. But no one was there, Robin kept his fighting stance. Not letting his guard down, he was positive that he heard someone coming from behind him.

But where, were they? He slowly lowered his fists, and looked around. This made no sense. Someone _was_ there. He frowned and decided to look around to make sure whoever it was, wasn't here anymore.

He slowly walked around, looking for any sign of a person. He stopped suddenly. He heard the footsteps again, he quickly turned around. And found a dark hooded figure standing behind him about to strike him in the back. Robin quickly moved out of the way, causing the figure to stumble forward. He frowned, the figure looked familiar. He stood up straight, as did the figure. The figure looked at him, and slowly lifted their arms. Robin got in a fighting stance, ready for a fight.

But instead the figure slowly reached for their hood, and slowly pulled it down. Revealing short blond hair, and hazel eyes. "Hello Robin." The girl said smiling, "I've been waiting to meet you."

Robin frowned, "Who are you." He growled, Luna. This only confirmed his suspicions on Crawford being behind the whole thing. But of course he couldn't let the girl know, that he knew who she was. That would be disastrous, and he would not be feeling the aster.

She smiled darkly, "You know who I am...Richard." She said laughing. Robin's eyes widened. "I already know that you know." She shrugged, "So I figured there was no use hiding." She put her hands on her hips, and waited for Robin to reply.

"How do you know?" He growled, "And what do you want from me?"

Luna laughed, not like something was funny, but she laughed a dark and mischievous laugh. "We've been watching you for months." She grinned, "So It was easy to figure out you were Robin. I'm not that stupid." Robin scoffed, _Highly doubt that._ He thought bitterly. Luna smiled, "And isn't it obvious." She said grinning, "My boss wants you, as soon as he laid eyes on you. He's wanted you." Robin stepped back from Luna, who kept walking closer. "But he knew that he would never be able capture you. Your to smart, and you already escaped once. With Flash Junior."

She shook her head, "So we had to figure out how we could get you to listen to us." She smiled, "Desperate times...call for desperate measures."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, "What the hell are you talking about!" He yelled louder this time.

Luna held her arms up, "Woah calm yourself tiger." She grumbled, "No need to overreact." She scratched the back of her head. "Alright so what was I saying again?" She paused to think, "Oh that's right." She mumbled. "I was saying how since we knew that we could never catch you, we had to figure out a way to get you to listen to us." She smiled, "So we had to find your weakness..."

Robin looked at her confused, Luna rolled her eyes, "You know weakness!" She cried out waving her arms around. "Superman has that shiny green rock thingy, and Batman has you. So we figured that if we put someone you care about in danger. You would sacrifice yourself, to save them." She clapped her hands together. "So we caught you two little girl friends!" She smiled.

Robin growled and threw a punch at her, hitting her in the face causing Luna to fall to the ground. Holding her face. "Where are they!" He yelled standing over her. "Tell me or else!"

She smiled and spit out some blood, "Only if you say please."

Robin growled, he really didn't have time for this. But he had to for Barbara, "Please..." He muttered.

Luna smiled and slowly sat up, and rubbed the side of her face. "Damn think you almost loosened one of my teeth." She slowly pulled herself to her feet and smiled, "Well if you ever want to see you friends again. You need to do what ever I say."

Robin looked at her, he had to. "Fine." He growled, "But once I get Barbara, Your going to wish you were dead." He threatened.

Luna laughed, "Oh Robin, I would be scared if you actually meant it." She wiped a nonexistent tear off her face. "But alright, I will bring you two your friends. And I promise they are safe...for now at least. Boss said if I didn't find you, he'd sell 'em."

Robin took a deep breath, "Just tell me what to do."

 _Don't worry Babs, I will save you. Don't worry._

* * *

 **Holy cow, look at how fast I updated! I am super exited, since we are at the climax I can finally go all out with my evil plans. Oh and did you notice how Robin only thinks that Barbara is in danger? XD Oh boy is he in for a surprise! Well anyway please leave me a review ^-^ Remember I need two or more reviews, if not I wont update.**

 **~ManiaXAngels**


	16. Only If

**Super sorry this is a really late update. We have been repainting the whole house, and I need to help out. So I just haven't had much time to write. But pushing all my excuses aside, I just want to thank you all for all the follows this story has gotten. I am amazed that this story has got the attention of over 30 people. So thank you guys!**

 **WARNING: I know I said things are going to be getting dark from this point on. But this is going to be a heavy chapter, If you can't handle suggestive themes. And by that I mean mentions of sexual acts or feelings, then please leave. This story is rated M for a reason guys.**

* * *

Barbara had been giving Artemis the death glare, ever since Crawford untied the two of them. And dragged them off to a small room and threw them into it and locked the door. Artemis could tell she was pissed off, and confused.

"Dick...is Robin?" She asked causing Artemis to cringe. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?" She asked crossing her arms.

Artemis sighed and sat down, "Listen I didn't know, who he was." She answered. In all honestly she was super surprised to find out that Richard Grayson was Robin, Artemis cracked a small smile. "We'll laugh about this some day..." She muttered under her breath.

Barbara sat down in front of her, "I guess its not all that surprising. That would explain why he's hurt all the time." She said smiling slightly, "I just wish he told me."

Artemis could tell that Barbara was hurt that Robi- Dick. Kept that secret from her, even though Artemis didn't know much about the two of them she could tell that, they were close. "I'm sure he had his reasons." Artemis said softly, "I know Batman, didn't let him tell me his real name."

Barbara nodded, "Yeah...I guess that explains a lot." She said softly, she looked down at the cracked concert floor. And shivered, "What does that man want?" She asked, looking up at Artemis. Her eyes wide,

"I'm not to sure." Artemis answered shrugging, "He said something about us being...bait." Artemis's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Oh shit.." She whispered.

"What?" Barbara cried out concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Crawford is using us as bait." Artemis cried out frantic, "He's using us to get to Dick!" She put her hands in her palms. This whole situation went from bad to worse in less then a second. Who knows what Crawford is going to do next! The guy is crazy.

Barbara let out a shaky sigh trying to stay calm, "Lets not freak out." She said slowly getting Artemis's attention, "I'm sure there is a way to get out of here, if Dick does come. I'm sure he's going to bring help."

Artemis shook her head, "It's not that easy Barbara." She wanted to laugh, Robin liked to prove himself. And she knew there was no way he was going to bring help. But of course she wouldn't tell Barbara that, she'd have a panic attack.

"It doesn't have to be!" Barbara growled annoyed, "I may not be a hero, or work with the league. But I know a thing or two about stealth, and martial arts!" She cried out, "I'm not completely useless!"

Artemis took a deep breath, "That won't help us now!" She yelled shutting the redhead up. "This door is locked, and this place is probably full of guys with guns. I don't have any weapons, and this is a trap meant for Robin!" She said her voice growing louder with every word. "We are stuck here, and we aren't going no where!"

Barbara looked at her, speechless. She opened her mouth, to reply but only stuttered. She sighed and scooted over towards a corner and buried her hands in her knees. 'Great' Artemis thought bitterly, she pissed her off.

" _We're doomed."_

* * *

Crawford let out a small sigh, as he sat down in his large leather chair. Luna had left about five hours ago, he wasn't sure why he trusted the blond bimbo to capture his precious Bird. She was bound to mess up. He growled and turned his chair so it was facing a large dirt covered window, showing a large amount of tree's.

"She should have been back by now." He growled under his breath. Crawford would be lying if he said he wasn't impatient, he had been waiting for little over a year now. He liked getting what he wanted, and he was going to get what he wanted. No matter what.

A small twisted smile appeared on his face, as soon as Luna comes back with his precious cargo. His plan will have worked, the league will have no choice, but to listen to his demands. Not to interfere, if they do. He will kill Robin, Crawford laughed.

The league will be easy to control, especially when you threaten one of the youngest sidekick. Crawford laughed harder, picturing the faces of every single member of the league once they find out that he has won. And there was nothing that the Justice freaks could do about it!

A loud knock on the door snapped Crawford out of his thoughts. A large smiled appeared on his face, "Come in!" He said, trying to contain his excitement.

Luna walked in, wiping some blood off her face. "Hey Dad!" She chirped. She smiled and sat down on his desk, "Got him!"

Crawford smiled, "You did..." He trailed off, "Well done my love." He said smiling, "Where is he?"

"Threw him in a cell" She said shrugging, "Don't trust him, I told him that if he didn't do as I said. We'd kill his friends, he listened though. Came willingly, but I think he's up to something."

Crawford nodded, "Well done Luna." He said smiling, "You can go rest and clean up your face." He said standing up, "I am going to go see, pretty boy." Luna nodded and walked away towards her room.

Crawford sighed and walked towards the door and opened it, making his way to where his precious cargo was being kept. Things were going right as planned.

* * *

Robin sighed as he paced back and forth, here he was back in a small room. One that he escaped not even two days ago with Kid Flash. "Great." He grumbled to himself, this was _fabulous_ just fabulous.

Suddenly someone unlocked the door and entered the small room. Crawford, so surprising...

"We finally meet." Crawford said smiling just like he did at the charity ball. He walked over closer and laughed, "What a pleasure to see you again."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Wish I could say the same." He grumbled crossing his arms, the way Crawford was looking at him, was starting to make Robin feel really uncomfortable.

"That's rather unfortunate." Crawford said, his smirk disappearing, "But I am sure the two of us...will become _great_ friends." He walked over to Robin, and rested his hand on his shoulder. Robin frowned but didn't move, refusing to show fear.

"Where is she.." Robin growled, "I didn't come here to make _friends._ " He frowned, glaring up at Crawford.

Crawford chuckled, as if Robin had just told him a funny joke. "Why must you be so, serious?" He asked chuckling, "Sit back and relax!" He patted Robin's shoulder, causing Robin to pull away.

"You're crazy." Robin spat out.

Crawford stopped chuckling, and his face hardened. "That wasn't very nice." He growled, "You do know its rude to call people crazy."

"Well, I thought it was rude to lie to people. So if I called you sane, then that would be rude." Robin said cracking a small grin, Crawford's face twisted into a hideous frown.

Crawford grabbed Robin's arm, "Listen boy." He snarled, "You do not talk to your superiors like that." His grip tightened. He let go of Robin's arm and stepped back, "Well now that we have that cleared up, I suppose we should get back to business." He said pulling out a cigar.

Robin frowned and rubbed at his arm, "You better have not hurt her." He threatened.

Crawford shook his head, "I assure you that we didn't lay a finger on **them** , as tempting as it may be." He chuckled.

"What do you mean them." Robin asked, something wasn't right.

"Oh Luna hadn't told you, we have your little archer friend." He smiled, "She's quite attractive for a blonde." He said throwing his cigar on the floor.

Robin's eyes widened, blonde? The only blonde friend he really had was...Artemis. "Oh God." He whispered. Robins face twisted with anger, "You're sick if you think that, this is right!"

Crawford raised an eyebrow, "Now now, I would never hurt them. They aren't my _type._ " He purred, "I always preferred...ones of the same gender." He eyed Robin, his smile growing wider.

Robin stepped back from Crawford, the guy was nuts. "Just let them go." He said, trying to keep calm.

Crawford's smile only got bigger. "I will." Robin didn't like the sound of this, there would be a 'but' soon. Things like this were never that easy. "As long as you do something for me."

'Of course' Robin thought frustrated, there was always a but. "And what may that be?" He asked slowly, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"If you want your friends free, then you must take their place."

* * *

 **Once again I apologize for the super shitty and short chapter. But I find this chapter to be the most tricky one to write, I don't know why. I had to rewrite this at least five times, so I kinda got fed up. So if you see any mistakes, or anything that doesn't make any sense please let me know, and I shall fix it up. Oh and remember I will only write the next chapter if I get at least two reviews ^-^ Thanks for reading, and putting up with my horribly late updates.**

 **~ManiaXAngels**

 **I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. THIS IS FANFICTION!**


	17. Chapter 17 rewritten

**I know I said I was on hiatus, I still am. This is just a rewrite I had for chapter 17 , I didn't like how it was, so I rewrote this. And I decided to put it up, plus its super long and I don't want it collecting dust.**

 **WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE AND PERVS**

Robin stared at Crawford, his eyes wide and speechless. Crawford's smile grew once he saw the distressed expression on Robin's face. "But if that wasn't enough to help you make a decision, I guess I could always tell the whole City who Batman is." He lit another cigar, "And" He said continuing on, "Your friends could always make good use here."

"Shut the Fuck up!" Robin growled, the guy was really pushing it.

Crawford laughed noticing how he hit a nerve, "You would never want anything...bad to happen, to your friends. Would you?" Robin glared at him, but that didn't stop Crawford. Oh the fun was only beginning! "Wouldn't you do anything for your friends? Even if it means sacrificing yourself?" He sneered.

Robin stared at him in silence, and Crawford smiled and started to walk slowly around him, his hands clasped behind his back. "Aren't they like your Family?" He asked, "Now they are going to pay the price, suffer. And it will be all your fault." He laughed. "You wouldn't want their blood on your hands. You are a hero after all, aren't you?"

Robin glared at him and growled, "Don't bring them into this." He hissed, Crawford smiled. He knew very well that Robin would do anything for his friends, even if it meant his own demise. So that's exactly why he brought his two friends right in the middle of this, he knew Robin would never just give, himself up. Crawford knew in order to get Robin, he would have to put the ones he loved in danger.

Crawford stood in front of Robin and smiled, "So what will it be?" He asked,

"Leave and let your friends pay the price." He paused, "Or stay here, and sacrifice yourself for your friends." He laughed loudly.

Robin's glare could make Batman run for his money, "If you think that you've won Crawford, you're wrong." He growled, Robin knew what he was trying to do. He would never give in, and give this sick man satisfaction, that's what he wanted. "And how do I know, that you will let them go." He said scowling, "I'm not an idiot."

Crawford frowned, "Are you calling me a liar?" He hissed, "Because I don't like being called, a lair."

Robin smirked slightly, and shrugged, "Maybe...maybe not. I'm not to sure."

"You'll regret that." Crawford hissed, "You brat." He spat out.

"You're in no place to be threatening me, Crawford." Robin said shrugging, "Cause we still have a deal to make." A small cocky grin appeared on Robin's face, "Because I could always say, no." Of course that was a lie, Artemis and Barbara where in danger. He knew he shouldn't be messing around with Crawford, but he couldn't let him know that he was sorta backed into a corner.

"Well then, Mr. Grayson." Crawford growled, clearly annoyed. "Lets make a deal, shall we?" He took a drag of his cigar, "And lets make it quick, I'm not the patient type."

"I'll do what you want." Robin growled, "Just let them go." Robin knew he had no other choice, he had to do this for them. This was all his fault, he didn't want them to get hurt because of him. He would find away out of here, but right now his first priority was getting Artemis, and Barbara out of this hell hole.

Crawford smiled, pleased with Robin's choice and put a hand on Robin's right shoulder. "I promise your friends will find their way home." He said smiling, "And that no harm will come their way."

Robin pulled away, "I want to see them." He growled.

Crawford smiled, "I can't let you do that. But I'll make sure to tell them that you said 'Goodbye'" Crawford smiled, and walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

Robin couldn't help but smirk as he watched Crawford leave the room, locking it tightly. Did he really think he could outsmart The Boy Wonder? Robin laughed quietly at the thought, the old prissy man couldn't do it even if he tried.

Plus, Crawford forgot one important piece of information.

Wally knew where his little hide out was, or whatever this place is. Robin really wanted to point it out, because honestly only a moron would forget that, he and Wally had literally just escaped from this place less then two days ago. But he decided to keep that bit of knowledge for himself, it will come in handy eventually.

But one thing Robin wanted to know more than anything else (At the moment) why were Villains getting so stupid? Can't he face at least one Villain who actually is a challenge, or isn't after world domination? Nah, Villains these days are all about being to predictable.

Robin sighed and sat down, if Batman where here, he'd say that he was being to cocky, or overconfident. But in his opinion, confidence is key. If he was full of self doubt he'd be second guessing his motives. And Robin knew all the well how bad it was to second guess your motives, although lately he'd been doing that a lot.

But know that he knew who was behind the disappearances, he could finally do something about the whole thing. And but Crawford's pervert behind behind bars, like seriously what was his m.o with this whole thing. With all the other villains, and thugs he'd faced they always had a reason for doing what they did. (Except Joker he's just crazy) With Crawford, it just didn't make any sense, the guy was filthy rich, he had a daughter, and he had pretty much everything he could want.

The guy was just a mystery, none of what he was doing made any sense whatsoever. And that really bothered Robin, he had to have at least one reason...

Robin tapped the cold tiled floor with his fingers, so far all he knew about Crawford was that he just suddenly showed up in Gotham one day, and then just two weeks after Creep Crawford showed up, Evelyn Myers disappeared. Then a month later he had a daughter?

Robin wasn't a believer in coincidences.

There had to be more to all of this, the old guy couldn't seriously do this all alone. Or want to, none of this was adding up...

There was something more to all of this, there had to be! What was he doing with all the teens that he had kidnapped? Robin grimaced, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Crawford was a pervert, and he made that quite clear.

Robin sighed and stood up, staying in one small room was really starting to drive him crazy. He wouldn't be all that surprised if he was just as crazy as Crawford after all of this.

 **No**

He wouldn't let that happen, he was going to get out of here. And put Crawford where he belonged, the loony bin. Crawford would feel at home in Arkham...

The door slowly opened and Luna appeared in the small room. Smiling widely, she was wearing black leggings and a pink sweat shirt. "Heyo Bird Boy!" She said walking into the room, "Wanted to make sure you're still in here."

Robin glared at her, but didn't reply. "Aw, c'mon. Don't be a stick in the mud. I want to have _some_ fun with you before...well you'll see." She giggled and twirled her short curly blonde hair.

Now, that caught Robin's attention. What did she mean, _'Have fun with you, before'_? What did before mean? What were they going to do? Pull a Joker on him, and hit him in the face with a crowbar? Well honestly that didn't sound to appealing... _not the face_.

"What do you mean, before?" He growled, trying to keep his cold demeanor. He didn't like the way Luna was talking, it's like she was planning something and wanted to jump at him or something. She reminded him of a cat, all cute and sweet looking. But 'oh be careful! Cats are vicious and crazy creatures, they'll love you and then if you don't give 'em what they want. They'll kill you. Okay maybe that was a little overdramatic, but hey, trying to keep the spirits up here.

Bad thoughts are scary you know.

"Sorry Robbie, I can't spoil anything my dear old Daddy has planned for you. He'd kill me!" She grinned devilishly and put her hand on her hip, "But I can give you, a itty bitty hint!" She walked closer to Robin, like a cat who was just about to collect its dead bird. She stopped when she was about 5 cm from his face.

A grin slowly appeared on her pale face, "My Father has plans for you, _big_ plans." She whispered in his ear. Robin pulled away and Luna just let out a small scoff, "And I will laugh while you beg and plead for mercy." She said, colder this time. She stepped back, a proud look on her face, "And maybe." She said continuing on, "He'll get you to scream Uncle."

She waved goodbye, and blew a kiss. "Taa-taa, I'll see you _around_ " And without another word she disappeared out of the room, and locked the door behind her.

"Mercy isn't in my vocabulary." He muttered as he watched the door slam shut. Luna was just as crazy as her dear old dad, and that was not a good thing. And he sure the hell didn't want to stick around and see what big plans Crawford, has planned. Because that was bad news, really, really, really. Bad news.

 **O0O0O0O0OO0O00O0O0O0**

Luna walked down the hallway, towards her fathers office. A proud smirk placed firmly on her face, it was fun to mess with the Boy Wonder, but Luna knew that things were about to get much, _funner_. She stopped in her tracks, wait. Is _Funner_ even a word? It really should be, cause _funner_ is like fun. But better...

"Snap out of it." She muttered under breath, scolding herself for the stupid thoughts. Who knew just dying your hair blonde could give you blonde moments. And to think, that only seven months ago she was laughing at blondes, and now she was one. How ironic. Wait would irony even be expectable to use in this? Thank the heavens she didn't need to write a book.

It would suck, like really suck, like the ass kind of sucking, and not the good kind.

"Argggg!" Luna hissed grabbing at her hair, "Stop thinking!" She hit herself in the face trying to get a hold of herself. She couldn't have her heads in the clouds when she went to talk to 'dear old dad' He'd be pissed, he always hated it when she was stupid around him. And she didn't really want to be punished right now, she kind of wanted to keep her fingers. Thank-you-very-much.

Wait, what was she supposed to do again?

Oh yes, go see 'dear old dad' in his old smelly office, that smelled like old man farts.

She giggled quietly, Old man farts is a funny word...

"I SAID STOP THINKING IN THERE, YOU HEAR ME!" Luna yelled hitting herself again, but this time harder.

Finally getting a hold of herself Luna straightened up herself and approached the large heavy wooden door, and knocked on it loudly. After waiting a few seconds, she heard a muffled 'Come in.' And she slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

Crawford, or 'daddy dearest' was sitting behind his large desk, a grim look on his face. "What took you so long." He growled harshly causing Luna to wince slightly.

Luna hated it when he was like this, "Uhm, well." She started to say, but ohh the shiny pictures of daddy's little 'pets' on the walls looked especially interesting today with the terror in their eyes as her Daddy hurt them. Wait, was that a new picture frame she sees? _Ohh Shiny_

"Luna!" Crawford's angry voice echoed through the office, catching the small girl's attention, "You will answer me right now!"

Luna looked at her feet, her face flushing. She hated to be yelled at, "I wanted to bother Robin." She squeaked out.

Crawford stood up abruptly causing his chair to fall backwards, he stomped over to Luna and stood in front of her. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him, _"You what?"_ He asked through clenched teeth.

Luna wanted to look away, but his nails were digging into her chin, almost deep enough to draw blood. "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to scare him." She stuttered out quickly, "B-But it worked, I think he's scared of you." At that Crawford's face softened, "I-I'm sorry for disobeying you."

Crawford stepped back and put his hands behind his back, Luna waited for his to start yelling at her, and tell her, her punishment. But instead a low rumble came out of his mouth. Is that a laugh? "Scared, scared of me?" He asked in between laughing, "Oh Luna, how naïve. That boy was trained by The Batman. You can't scare that kid easily."

Luna's face fell, "Oh."

Crawford shook his head still smiling, "That's why I want the boy so much. He won't break easily."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Break?" She questioned, "What do you mean?"

Crawford smiled, "All my other pets break so easily. They get tired quicker, get sick quicker. And die quicker. But just think, Robin. He is strong, healthy, fit, and has excellent stamina. Plus I like the ones that fight back."

Luna nodded, "I still don't think its a good idea, just think of what the Bat will do, to you. If he finds out what you're going to do. Robin is his son...right?"

Crawford smiled, "I'm counting on Batman getting pissed."

"What?"

Crawford shook his head, "Just imagine how Batman will feel when I tell him of what I did. Stripped away the boys innocence, his spirit. He'll be nothing more of a shell. Then Luna, Batman will truly pay for what he did."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Yes, he will."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Artemis kicked at the wall out of boredom, it feels like she had been in here for days, and Barbara wasn't helping with her constant complaining. "When are you going to do something, Artemis!" Barbara complained from where she was sitting in the corner, "I thought you worked in the league!"

Artemis gave Barbara a cold glare that shut her up, "I don't have any weapons Barbara, don't be pushy." She said calmly, but on the inside she was screaming, 'Well maybe cause I don't want to fucking die bitch, these guys are psychopaths.' But she wouldn't say that out loud, that wouldn't end well.

Barbara looked at Artemis, "I thought that heroes saved others, no matter what." She whispered.

Artemis turned her head and looked at Barbara, noticing the fresh tear tracks on her face, and started to feel bad for being rude. She sighed and stood up and walked over to Barbara and sat down next to her. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm really a hero." She confessed.

"What do you mean?"

Artemis shrugged and leaned against the cold brick wall, the roughness of it scratching at her back. "I wasn't always a good guy, you know. My father was-is a bad man, the league saved me from a life of crime." She stopped and looked at Barbara, "You better not tell anyone."

Barbara nodded, "I won't."

"I don't even know why I told you that." She grumbled,

Barbara smiled softly, "Sometimes it's good to say what's on your mind." Artemis looked at Barbara and smiled softly, sometimes the girl was really creepy, but she could also be really mature.

"Thanks Barbara." Artemis said smiling slightly. "It's just I feel like a villain compared to Robin. He's just so perfect at what he does, and he's only 14." Artemis sighed and stared up at the celling, "I remember when the mountain was attacked, its because of him that I am still alive." Artemis sighed, "If Robin were here, he'd know how to get out of here."

Suddenly the sound of someone slowly clapping shook both of the girls out of their thoughts, "Aw, boo-hoo. How touching, poor Arty." A sarcastic voice said, the girls looked up and saw Luna standing in the doorway a smug smirk on her face. "Sucks to be you, huh." She giggled.

"Listen Luna, what the hell is your problem!?" Barbara cried out standing up, "I don't know what the hell we ever did to you!" She screamed out getting angrier, "How do you look at yourself in the mirror, knowing that you rip people away from their families?!" She stomped closer to Luna until she was inches away from her. "How do you live with yourself?"

Luna's smile disappeared, "I think you a big BITCH!" Barbara finished off kicking her in the stomach sending her flying out the door. Artemis took this as a chance to escape and ran to the door, she grabbed Barbara's wrist and dragged her out the door and the two of them sprinted down the hallway.

"C'mon we need to hide somewhere before Luna recovers." Artemis said as the two of them ran down the long winding hallways, the whole setup of the place reminded her of one of those Halloween attractions.

"I think I hear someone!" Barbara cried out panting, she looked behind her and Luna was behind them, catching up to them slowly, but surely. "We need to pick up the pace, Arty!" Barbara said, Artemis didn't get a chance to reply, because Barbara's speed picked up and the was soon going faster then Artemis. Artemis took a deep breath, ignoring the burning feeling in her lungs, and caught up to Barbara.

But before the two girls could get any further, a large man appeared in front of them, causing the two girls to run into him, and fall to the ground. Artemis growled and was about to get up, but a foot stepped on her stomach stopping her from moving any further.

Luna smiled, and put her foot down harder. Causing Artemis to grimace, now she knew how Robin felt when he was stepped on. (Which was all the damn time poor kid) "Nice try." Luna said with false happiness, Artemis could hear the malice in her voice. The girl was pissed off, like a pot of water boiling slowly about to bubble over.

The man, Crawford laughed. "Well my lovelies, what do you two think you're doing?" He said eerily, "You're not supposed to be leaving, just yet!" Artemis growled, what did he mean, 'just yet' Was he going to let them go eventually?

HA

Unlikely.

Barbara growled, but was restrained by Crawford who had a tight hold of both, of her arms. "You're sick!" She hissed, Artemis had to give her some credit. She was a lot tougher then she had thought she would be.

Crawford's smile grew larger, "That's exactly what your friend said not to long ago!" He laughed, "Who knew that you two had so much in common."

Artemis felt her heart miss a beat, "What friend..." It was only her and Barbara here, and she was certain neither of them had called him sick...well maybe they did. She honestly forgot.

Crawford nodded, "Yes, yes." He said slowly, "Small, has black hair, stubborn, tries to hard to be funny..." He paused, letting the information sink in, "Does that ring any bells?"

Barbara growled and thrashed around, "You dirty bastard!" She screamed, she ended up kicking Crawford in the dick and the man stumbled back, letting Barbara lose. She let out an outraged scream and pushed him over and started to hit him. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Luna removed her foot, and ran off to help Crawford get lose from the Fiery Redheaded girl. Artemis took that as her chance and stood up grabbing Luna by her short curly hair and tugged it back, causing Luna to stumble back. Artemis smiled and swiped Luna's feet from under her, and she fell. Her head hitting the floor hardly.

"Aw poor baby." Artemis taunted, Luna growled and stood up, and started throwing punches at Artemis who dodged them.

Luna frowned and stopped, "Oh, I give up." She hissed, causing Artemis to stop for a second. But before Artemis could reply, Luna threw a roundhouse kick to the side of Artemis's face knocking her out.

"Aw, poor Baby." Luna mocked standing over Artemis.

 **Yup, so ignore everything that happened in the last chapter, okay. I absolutely hated it. Even thought I'm not going to delete it. So I am still on hiatus just posted this real quick since its been collecting dust. SO IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 17!**


	18. The Start Of The End

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been such a horrible human, but the good news is this fanfiction is complete. You see, I have a wattpad and I decided to write it on my wattpad account first and then post it here when finished. So yay :D if you want a fully finished version of this story just go on Wattpad and look up Thewonderfulwiccan. - My account!**

 **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**

Robin looked at Artemis, she was passed out her body laying near his feet. Barbara was also passed out, he had no idea what the hell happened or what they did but they both looked like they got their asses kicked.

"A-Arg" Artemis muttered slowly opening her eyes, she slowly sat up and looked around. She fixed her eyes on Robin who was sitting against the wall, "Robin?" She whispered, "What the hell are you doing here!" She cried out, she moved to go closer to him but clutched her head in pain.

"Try not to move much, looks like you got hit in the head hard." Robin commented calmly, avoiding the question.

Artemis closed her eyes and scooted over to the wall and sat against it, right now she felt like an elephant had, had a dance party on her head. "That doesn't answer my question." She said rubbing the back of her head, "How did you get here, and why are you here." She looked over at him and glared.

Robin shrugged, "I don't know." He said sarcastically, "Maybe decided to have a tea party with Crawford." He paused, "Why the hell do you think im here, Artemis!" He said serious now.

Artemis bit back a growl, "If I knew I wouldn't be _asking_ you!" She hissed back.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, "Obviously I'm here to save you guys!" He spat back.

Artemis scoffed, "Oh really?" She said harshly, "Obviously it didn't end to well, _Boy Blunder._ " Her eyes widened once those words came out, she looked at Robin's face and saw it was completely emotionless.

"Actually, Artemis." He growled, "I did save you!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, all remorse she had gone. "What do you mean? Sure doesn't look like it." She muttered.

"Well you see, I escaped this place with KF like two days ago. Went home for like ten minutes or something, found out Babs was gone. Freaked out, snuck out." He paused, "Looked around Gotham for about 3 hours or something, and got attacked by Luna." He took a deep breath, "And" He continued on, "Met Crawford and got blackmailed." He frowned, "Either I stay here, and you guys go home. Or I leave and you guys die." He shrugged, "The End."

Artemis looked at Robin wide eyed, "You what!" She cried out, "NO, No, you can't do that!" She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, "You're gonna get killed here!"

Robin pulled away, "I'm not going to get killed." He sighed, "Look Arty, It's my fault that you and." He paused and looked over at Barbara's sleeping form. "Babs are involved. I don't want you two getting hurt because of me-" He stopped whatever he was going to say next, "Aw shit." He mumbled. "I'm guessing you know who I am now."

Artemis nodded, "Crawford told us...we'll laugh about this someday? Really, I should've known."

Robin sighed, "Look soon Crawford's going to come back." He looked Artemis in the eyes, "Please, once he lets you guys go. You need to go the, league. No matter what!"

Artemis nodded, "But I don't know where we are."

"Wally knows, don't worry." Robin said smiling, "Everything's going to be fine, once you guys get out I will escape sooner or later. But we need the league here, there's other's here."

Artemis bit her lip, there was something she wanted to tell him. "R-" She was interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked, _screw it._ She grabbed Robin by his cape, and kissed him on his lips just as Crawford opened the door.

Robin's face flushed as Artemis moved away, his eyes wide. If Artemis wasn't about to be dragged out of a room by her neck, she would probably laugh at his expression. But now wasn't the time to laugh, it was the time to kick, scream, and try to fight back.

Crawford smiled, it didn't seem like he saw the kiss. "Well say your goodbyes." He growled, "Luna grab the redhead. I got the blonde one." Luna nodded and ran over to Barbara, and dragged her out of the room, not saying much.

Crawford watched Luna leave and turned back to the two remaining teens. "Well blonde, time to go. Get your ass up, and say goodbye to Boy wonder." He snarled, he grabbed Artemis by her elbow and dragged her out before she could say anything else.

The two disappeared out of the small room, leaving the door locked. And Robin all alone, face still flushed red, "Was I just kissed?"

"By Artemis?"

O0O0O0O0O

Robin started at the blank brick wall for what seemed like days, he was bored, pissed off, and really, really confused. Why would Artemis kiss him?

Artemis didn't like him that way...right?

He groaned, well of course she obviously like him, if she kissed him! Although there was a slight issue with that, he had like zero feelings for her. Well he likes her as a friend, heck he thinks of her as a sister. He never would have guessed that she had feelings for him, it came as a surprise.

But the good kind of surprise, the kind that actually caught him off guard and made him smile.

Because God only knows he'll need something to smile about, Robin sighed. Right now he was stuck in this tiny white room and had no idea of how to get out of here. Robin stood up and pushed at the door, of course it was locked.

He would pick the lock, but all his weapons, and anything useful had been taken away. Crawford was smarter this time...he really didn't want to make the same mistake again.

Robin growled and slowly banged his head against the wall out of pure boredom.

 **Bang**

Foot steps came closer

 **Bang**

 _Maybe if I do this hard enough I will fall asleep and wake up at home._

 **Bang**

 _Ouch that was a little to hard._

Robin stepped back from the wall and rubbed at his forehead, and paced back and forth. Boredom was driving him crazy in here, but there was something nagging at him.

What was Crawford planning?

Robin knew he was planning something, why would he go through this trouble? There had to be a reason, there always was.

Robin sat up, footsteps approached and the door was being unlocked. "Great..." Robin muttered sarcastically.

The door opened and Crawford walked in, a smug grin on his face. "Hello Boy Wonder." He said eerily sending shivers up Robin's spine. Crawford closed the door and locked it, causing Robin to be on high alert.

"They better be safe Crawford." Robin growled, glaring daggers at the man.

Crawford raised his hands in mock defeat, "Don't get your _pretty_ self, all worked up." He said grinning, "I assure you, that your friends are safe."

Hearing that Robin relaxed a little, but still he knew he couldn't trust this man. "Well what do you want me for." Robin grumbled crossing his arms.

A larger gin appeared on Crawford's face, and he stared down at Robin. Like he was a meal, he approached Robin until he had him cornered and laughed. "Who wouldn't want you?" He asked making Robin feel really uneasy. "You see, Boy. Ever since you first appeared in Gotham by the Dark Knights side, I was watching you."

Robin's eyes widened, that was seriously unsettling.

"The moment I saw you, I knew that I wanted you." He leaned closer to Robin's face, "And when I want something..." He roughly grabbed Robin's arm and pulled Robin towards him. "I always get _it_."

Robin frowned, and easily slipped out of Crawford's grasp, "You need mental help." He hissed, glaring.

Crawford's smile only grew, and he walked over towards Robin again and backed him into a corner. "I wouldn't say that if I was you." Crawford growled.

"Don't threaten me, old man. I can escape when you turn your back." Robin growled.

"When I'm finished with you." Crawford smiled, "You'll never go anywhere again."

Robin moved away, "Dude your breath smells like ass." He waved his hand in front of his nose, "Phew, you need breath mints." Robin smirked slightly, he knew he should take Crawford's threat seriously. But if the man knew that he was being intimidating then he would win.

That really pissed off Crawford, he grabbed Robin by his neck and pushed him against the wall. "Oh, you're going to regret that." He hissed, Robin struggled but couldn't get out of the grip. Crawford's grin grew, "Oh I love it when they struggle. It makes thinks much more exiting." Crawford let Robin's neck go, and caused him to fall on the floor.

Robin grunted as Crawford kicked him in the side, and pushed him down. Robin would try to get up but Crawford's foot was on his back holding him down. "Looks like I have you just where I want you...Pretty boy." Crawford purred, "Hmm, I think that name suits you."

Robin started to feel really uneasy about the mans intentions, "When Batman comes, he'll kick your ass." Robin growled, of course it did little to scare Crawford.

"Batman, won't" Crawford laughed, "He won't save you no one will. You made a deal, and your staying here. Nothing will change that."

"Well, you forgot one important piece of Info, _Crawford_." Robin said, in a sing song voice. "The league knows where your, 'top secret' little cliché hide out is." Robin smiled at Crawford's face as he realized his mistake.

"Well then I guess we will have to get started a bit sooner then I thought." Crawford muttered half to himself. He grabbed Robin by his hair and picked him up, "Well I would say that I am sorry, but lets face it. I'm not."

Robin's eyes widened, but before he could fight back. He felt a small pinch in his neck, and everything faded to black.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Robin's eyes slowly opened and was surprised to see instead of a wall there were white bed sheets. _Wait bed sheets?_ Robin's eyes widened, This wasn't the floor in that tiny room, this was a fucking bed! Robin tried to move but found that his arms and legs were restrained. But worst thing yet, was well every teenaged boys nightmare.

He had nothing on.

Like absolutely nothing...

Not even his mask.

Robin closed his eyes, okay he had to stay calm, before all hell broke lose he had to figure out what the hell happened. Because right now Robin couldn't remember anything.

Okay, so he went to save Artemis and Barbara...found out it was Crawford, and made a deal...oh shit.

Crawford+ Creepy+ Pervy +Old =Pedophile.

 _Okay, starting to panic_ Robin thought out distressed as he struggled to get free, it didn't take to much thought to know what was going to happen. Robin closed his eyes and tried to break free, maybe if he could find something to unlock the cuffs around his feet and wrists he could escape.

Robin got in a sitting position shivering, he really hated being exposed. But being naked was horrible! And down right embarrassing, Robin growled trying to stay calm. The room was huge, it had large windows with black curtains over it and shelves full of pictures and books. Robin looked around more and saw large double door.

"Great..." Robin growled, there wasn't anything close by he could use and he couldn't exactly hop around the room naked.

 _Okay, now panic_ Robin closed his eyes, he couldn't tell if he was shaking from how cold this room was, or from how terrified he was. This was his worst fear. _Oh god someone help me please._

Robin lifted his head up suddenly, hearing someone outside the large door. _Oh god_ Robin wanted to disappear right now, die. He didn't want this to happen, Robin wished that, this was just a messed up nightmare and that any second now. Alfred or Bruce would wake him up and say that everything was okay, and that he was safe.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Crawford purred standing in front of the edge of the bed. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

Robin closed his eyes and looked down and didn't answer, what could he say?

"Aw, giving me the silent treatment?" Crawford grabbed Robin's chin and lifted it up, so that he was looking right into his eyes.

Robins eyes hardened, "You don't scare me." He growled and spit on Crawford's face.

Crawford was enraged and slapped Robin in the face, leaving a red hand mark on his red cheek. "Now, now Pretty Boy. Don't be a Bitch." Crawford growled, "You're at my mercy right now, so don't piss me off."

Robin glared back at Crawford, but didn't reply. But damn that hurt, Robin had been slapped in the face millions of times and none of them stung like this. "Now, lets get started. We don't have much time unfortunately." Crawford smiled and grabbed Robin by the elbow. "Stop struggling, you're making this harder then it should be!" Crawford growled as he took of the cuffs around Robins wrists.

Robin clenched his teeth and tried to get free from Crawford's iron grip. His nails dug into his flesh drawing blood, Crawford twisted his arms and pushed him back so his was on his stomach. Robin struggled harder, even though he knew it was useless. Crawford was stronger then him.

 _Oh God, someone please help me._

 **Welp there we have it :3 the update that took me like four months to do, I am the laziest person ever :3 Anyways if you want the updated and complete version go to Thewonderfulwiccan on wattpad ^-^**

 **~MANIAX OUT**


	19. Bad To Worse

**So I figured since I already have this story completed in my documents and on Wattpad, that I would just finish it here. :3 So expect this to be finished in like an hour XD Take this as an apology for disappearing for four months.**

Luna walked down the hallway, with a lost look in her hazel eyes. Father had been in his room with Robin for at least four hours now, and she didn't know when he'd be done, but all she knew was that she needed to talk to him as soon as possible.

She sighed and sat down in front of the door, the wood was to thick to hear anything 'interesting' She could hear the occasional cry, or crashing sound. But for the first time, she wasn't interested, she had a strange feeling in her chest. Like a suffocating feeling, sort of like when you get butterflies in your stomach.

But right now she wasn't really thrilled, or exited.

She was feeling something she thought she'd never have to feel again.

 _Guilt_

She hadn't felt guilty since she had come here, and that felt like a lifetime ago. She put her head against the door, hoping to hear 'father' getting up or stopping. But right now she couldn't hear anything. Luna stood up frustrated and walked down the hallway towards her temporary room.

 **Idiot that is your room, where the hell did temporary come from?**

Luna growled and kicked open the door, she hated that voice. Ever since 'father' did what he did, that voice wouldn't leave it taunted her. "Shut your trap up there." She snarled sitting on her creaky bed, "This isn't home." She whispered out quietly, she laid down.

No matter what Crawford did, this would never be home, and nothing that man could change her opinion.

She rolled over so that she was facing the blank white walls, _why do I do this to myself_ she thought miserably. She took a shaky breath and grabbed a plain white blanket, feeling like she would need It. And she left her room, holding back tears as that heavy feeling settled back in her gutt.

 _Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden?_

She sighed and stopped in front of her 'fathers' door and pressed her ear against it. She frowned, no sound, nothing. She slowly put her hand on the door knob, and took a deep breath. Should she open it? What if 'father' was still...and she interrupted him?

 **Don't do it, he said for you not too. Would you dare disobey him?**

She shook her head, no she didn't want to disobey him. She'd get punished, but she had this feeling that she had to, she couldn't explain it. But she knew she had to.

She slowly opened the door and peeked into the room, it was dimly lit and there didn't seem to be anyone in there. She frowned and furrowed her brows, that wasn't right. Usually father stayed in here a little longer, this was the shortest time yet. "I thought, he'd be longer." She mumbled walking into the room, she stared at the bed. It was freshly made, "What the hell." She turned around and let out a small yelp.

"What are you doing in here." Crawford growled, he looked really tired and his hair was a mess, along with his suit.

Luna looked at her feet, taking interest in her black flats. "W-Well, I-I was just looking for you." She whispered, clutching the blanket with her hand until her knuckles became white.

"Well, this is rather fortunate." Crawford said standing up straight.

Luna raised an eyebrow, "W-What?" She asked meekly.

"I was just about to look for you." He said a slight quiver in his voice, Luna could tell that something was wrong.

"W-What, do you need Father?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes, she was confused. Why would he be giving her a mission now? The league was hot on their trail, and that would be bad news.

"I need you to help convince Robin to join 'us'" He smiled, "Say anything you need to, I need him convinced by tomorrow." He started to walk away, but paused and looked back at Luna a cold look in his eyes, "Do not mess up." And without another word he left Luna all by her lonesome.

 **~0O0O0O0O0O~**

Robin shivered and pulled his legs closer to his body, he stared at the wall in front of him blinking back tears. _Don't you dare_ He thought bitterly, he couldn't cry. Not now, he could be watching. Robin scowled, that sick bastard probably was. Robin's teeth chattered, and when he tried to move in a more comfortable position he winced and bit back a small cry.

He didn't think it would be possible to hurt so much, places were hurting that he didn't even think could hurt!

He felt a tear roll down his cheek, everything hurt, it felt like his insides were on fire it was unbearable. He felt filthy, humiliated, hurt.

 _I just want to go home..._

He bit his lip, he could still feel Crawford on him. Violating him, biting him, He shivered. He just wanted to die right now.

The door slowly opened causing Robin to jump slowly, he wrapped his arms around his legs trying to cover himself.

Luna walked in the room, and sat down a few meters away. She stared at him a lost look in her eyes.

Robin would glare at her, but he didn't think he'd be to intimidating at the moment. After all he was naked, and covered in hickeys and bruises.

She crossed her legs and played with the hem of the blanket, "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Robin stared at her, but didn't reply. "I didn't think he'd take it that far." She wiped her eyes, and threw the blanket at him, "You'll catch at cold if you stay exposed like that." She said softly.

Robin stared at her for a few seconds, then grabbed the blanket and covered himself. "Why are you being so nice to me." He whispered, his voice hoarse.

She looked away, then back at him. "I-I, know how you feel." She shrugged, "I don't want you to be alone." She wiped a tear off her cheek.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, shivering slightly.

She took a deep breath, as if trying to figure out how to word what was on her mind, "Look." She said softly, her hazel eyes staring into Robin's crystal blue eyes. "I know how you feel, because...he did the same thing to me." She sniffled wiped at a waterfall of tears, "I remember one day I was doing something in downtown Gotham, a-and." She paused, "Then I woke up here, he forced me to do things, he toyed with my mind." She laughed bitterly, "H-He told me, t-that he knew I was l-lonely, and that he was saving me from my fate."

She shook her head slowly, "H-He said that he loved me, and that if I loved him back. H-He would keep me safe." She started to laugh, "A-And of course I declined, a-and I remember him saying that I would regret that." She stopped abruptly, "S-So he started to...touch me, saying how no one missed me, and how I was better off here." She let out a small cry, "A-And he told me that, I-If I agreed to do whatever he said, work for him. H-He'd never touch me again, and h-he'd keep me, s-save." She closed her eyes, "He, tore me from my family, I can't even remember them! I don't even know my real name!" She smiled weakly, "So I had no other option, I agreed."

Robin looked at Luna wide eyed, he didn't know what to say, "I became a **Monster** I did whatever he wanted, I didn't care who I hurt anymore. I was selfish, I did it for myself, s-so I wouldn't have to hurt." She started crying, "I'm a monster!" She cried out, "I'm so sorry, this is my fault." She hiccupped, still crying. "A-And he's g-gonna do the same thing to you now, until you do what he wants."

Robin stared at Luna, who was still sniffling like a bratty child. "Nice act." Robin growled, "You almost had me fooled, have you considered being an actress?" If he was at his best, or wasn't so exposed he'd probably laugh and slap her across her petty little face. But Robin knew that wasn't an option, not yet at least.

Luna stopped crying, and wiped her eyes and glared at him. "Look, I'm trying to help you." She hissed, she crossed her arms and stared at him her hazel eyes softening. "If you weren't so stubborn you wouldn't be here!"

Robin would huff or come up with some smart remark but honestly Luna confused him, one moment she was enthusiastic, and the next second she was a ninja murderer who blackmailed people, then all of a sudden claims to want to help. "You make no sense." He muttered wincing slightly.

Luna rolled her hazel eyes, "Seriously?" She huffed, "Sassing me at a time like this?"

Robin sighed, the little patience he had left was gone. And it didn't help that he was kind of in freak out mode, right now he'd much rather be curled up in a little ball or something. But he needed to try to get out of here, before anything worse could happen.

"Fine." Luna said standing up, she crossed her arms. "I'll just let my father get his way with you." She turned and unlocked the door, "Screw helping people." She hissed, slamming the door shut.

Robin sighed, his cold and tough act fading away. He shivered and scooted further into the corner, every time he closed his eyes. He could see it,

 _ **Crawford laughed and dug his nails into his wrists, pinning Robin's arms above his head. Robin let out a surprised yelp as he was flipped onto his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut, this couldn't be happening, this has to be a nightmare. Soon he's going to wake up in his room, at home...safe. And all of this was a nightmare.**_ _**"Stay still." Crawford growled, his breath stinking of alcohol his grip tightening on Robin's wrists.**_

Robin's eyes snapped open, he wrapped his arms around himself trying to get warmer. This wasn't a nightmare, this was reality. A sick and twisted reality, Robin always knew that the world was cold and cruel. And he was well aware that he was at risk of being raped, but never did he think it would end up like this.

This was all his fault, if he wasn't in such a hurry to get Crawford behind bars none of this would have happened.

All his fault...

 **0O0O0O0O0O**

Artemis sat on the couch in the mountains living room, staring blankly at the black screen of the TV. It has been a whole day since her and Barbara woke up on the Gotham Docks, after contacting the league she was given a huge lecture of the importance of staying out of league business, and how it was dangerous to others. But when she told Batman what she knew, things didn't get any better.

Batman was furious when he found out that Robin went out by himself and sacrificed himself without telling the league. And after he glared and growled a bit, Batman disappeared. Most likely to lock himself up in the Batcave and spend endless hours awake, looking for leads. So he could bring home Robin.

Artemis bit her bottom lip, it didn't help that she had no idea where Crawford was. Sure she was there, but she didn't know how she got there. Meaning she had no idea where the building was located, for all she knew it could be located in Narnia.

 _Wait_ , her eyes widened. Didn't Robin say that Wally knew where the building was?

She would laugh if she wasn't in such a sour mood. She was certain that if she asked Wally about it, that they'd find Robin, and put Crawford behind bars.

"This may just be easy." She mumbled standing up.


	20. Misery

Luna walked down the long dim hallway, her hands clasped behind her back. She was supposed to meet Father in his office about two hours ago, but she didn't play by the rules. Or listen to orders, erm well she did from Father. But right now she was in one of those moods.

Not a bitchy mood, she was always in a bitchy mood.

And she was most definitely not is a lazy mood.

She wasn't the lazy type, and the last person who called her lazy. Was bitch slapped, and called a Assaholic bitchhole. And as soon as those words left Luna's mouth she gave herself a pat on the back, those words right there were pure genius.

Luna is a genius, well at least that's what she likes to think.

But anyways getting back on track.

Luna wasn't sure what kind of mood she was in, after her and Robin had their little chat she got this heavy feeling in her stomach and she couldn't quite explain why. It didn't hurt, it just made her feel...off.

And when she saw Robin, it made everything so much worse. He looked so pale, and miserable. But could she really blame him? She knew exactly how he felt, after all she wasn't exactly lying when she told him a sob story.

Okay fine, she was mostly lying about pretty much everything.

But she wasn't lying about a tiny bit of the beginning of her sob story, and she did want to help Robin out. But of course its not like she wanted to help him because she's going all soft on him.

Oh hell naw.

She wanted something out of it, she knew he'd be desperate sooner or later. And she'd make a deal with him, she'll help him escape and put Crawford behind bars. But only if he agrees to help her find out who she really is, and find her family.

She doesn't care if her family is dead, she just wanted closure.

And its not like she was homesick or something, its just she didn't like _not_ knowing. And what she did know, is that she needed to act quickly.

She knew what Crawford's plans were, and **his** plans were going to affect **her** plans.

She sighed and banged her head against the wall, all of this thinking was going to turn her brain into mush. And she needed her brain, she does not want to be a zombie.

Wait...

Is that the secret to creating Zombies?

Her eyes widened, all this time she thought Zombies were created by a virus. But NO!

All you need to do is think real hard, and **BAM** Zombie.

"God damn, I need to get my thoughts in check." She muttered rubbing her temples, all this nonsense was getting her off track. She needed to get her shit in order, and head to dear old Dads office.

"Oh dear lord..." She murmured as she walked towards the large door, she was in a world of hurt.

After a few minutes of nervously standing in front of the door, Luna sighed and knocked on the door softly. That bad feeling settling back into her stomach, he gave her specific orders to meet him in his office two hours ago, AND get Robin on their side. She scoffed, how the hell was she supposed to get him to help dear old dad after what he did!

He fucking violated him, and now Crawford expects Robin to be all willing to help out.

Now where the hell is the logic in that, Luna had a much better idea. But it's not like she'd share it, no its for herself only.

She sighed and knocked on the door harder this time, and yelped when the door opened suddenly and she was grabbed by her ear, and thrown into a desk.

"I thought I told you to meet me here two hours ago!" Crawford growled, stomping over to her. His suit was all wrinkled, and his tie was undone. He grabbed her roughly by her short hair and pushed her against the wall.

"What where you doing!" He yelled, Luna wrinkled her nose slightly at the stench of his breath. She could tell he had been drinking, and that was affecting his mood greatly.

"I was doing something." She said completely unfazed by his yelling.

He growled and let her go, causing her to stumble back slightly. She brushed off her shirt and started to fix her hair, and stuck up look on her face. "You didn't need to be so rough, I'd answer you without all the yelling, and pushing." She sassed.

Crawford raised his hand and slapped her hardly against her cheek. "I suggest you fucking stop with the sass, young lady." He laughed, "You're already in enough trouble."

Luna let out a shaky sigh and rubbed her cheek, it stinging slightly. It didn't hurt, it was more of an annoyance. "Yes sir." She muttered looking at the floor.

Crawford clapped, getting her attention. And he plastered a fake smile on his face, "Well." He said in a bright tone, "Why don't we sit down, and have our little chat." He pulled out a chair and Luna hesitantly sat down, He grinned and sat down at his desk and put both his hands on the desk.

"Well, lets get started shall we." He said smiling,

"Y-Yes, Sir." Luna mumbled again, avoiding eye contact. The way he was smiling, was seriously freaking her the fuck out. And it took a lot to scare her, hell. Batman didn't even scare her, and he made grown men shit themselves.

He leaned forward and smiled showing his nasty teeth, "So did you convince him?" He asked.

Luna felt her blood drain from her face, and her mouth opened to reply but no sound came out. She closed her mouth and opened it again trying to figure out what to say, "I-I Uh, um.." She bit her lip, "Well, Uh..."

Crawford banged his fist on the desk, causing Luna to flinch slightly, "Well spit it out, you useless child!" He growled, growing impatient. He didn't have all day.

"He refused to listen!" She blurted out quickly, quickly regretting the decision. That wasn't what happened at all, she didn't even bring it up. The heavy feeling settled in her stomach again, why did lying feel so wrong?

Crawford growled, "That fucking brat, you'd think after the fun we had he'd listen." He stood up quickly causing his chair to fall backwards.

Luna's eyes widened, what the hell was he doing. "W-What!?" She yelped and stood up, "Calm d-down!" She stuttered, she knew very well he was going to do something he was going to greatly regret.

He let out an angry growl and flipped his desk over, almost crushing Luna. "Do you know how important it is that the brat does what we say!" He yelled, Luna whimpered and nodded quickly not wanting things to get to out of hand.

"That boy is the only way we can stop Marche from killing us all!" He punched the wall, leaving a small crater in it, but also braking his hand. He turned to Luna completely unfazed and started stomping towards her, "We are running out of money, and we owe Marche 5 million dollars in CASH!"

Luna backed away as the angry man kept coming closer to her, "N-NO, I have an idea. J-Just calm down." She shouted desperately her cold and tough act disappearing.

Crawford stopped in his tracks, still breathing heavily. "And what may that be." He growled.

Luna took a deep breath and lowered her hands, that were raised in front of her as a shield to protect herself from the enraged man. "We have men, lots of men." She said calmly, "We have some of them distract the GCPD while we have our covert team sneak into the many banks around Gotham." Crawford opened his mouth to argue, but Luna spoke up quickly. "Wait, wait!" She yelled desperate for his rage to end. "Since the police department and hopefully the Batman will be busy, they wont be able to stop the heist." A smile slowly formed on her face, "Then we get the money we owe Marche, we pay him, and the end. No deadly gang war."

Crawford paused for a second then growled slightly, "I swear if that doesn't work, I will kill you." He said through clenched teeth, "That may be the final solution to this horrid mess." He ran his fingers through his greasy and nasty hair, "Well you're dismissed...for now at least."

Luna frowned as Crawford pushed past her and made his way towards the door, "Where are you going, Father?" She asked, curious. Usually after an outburst he heads back to his desk, or what's left of his desk and crashes.

He stopped and smiled eerily. "Well to pay our precious Boy Wonder a visit of course." He laughed and opened the door and disappeared down the hallway. Luna's eyes widened,

"Shit."

 **o0o0o0**

Crawford smiled as he walked down the hallway, Luna's idea wasn't all that bad. But he knew so much could and will go wrong, and he knew there was only one person who could help pull this off. He stopped in front of a large iron door and his smile broadened, he would convince the brat too do exactly what he said sooner or later.

He knew it would be hard, after all the boy was 100% Loyal to the Justice league. And that's what made all this much more fun.

He would have his way with the boy, and wouldn't stop until he spills all the league secrets. And when he does he'd be a traitor, and would have no choice but to help him.

He laughed and unlocked the door and opened it and walked inside.

He turned his attention to a corner and saw that Robin was curled up in the corner and had a blanket wrapped around him. He frowned, how the hell did the brat get a blanket?

Luna, the damn bitch. She wasn't just trying to talk to the brat, she fucking helped him. He took a small breath, silently calming down. He would punish her later, he needed her in one piece for now, or until the heist was over. She was the only one at the moment able to organize everything.

Pushing all those thoughts aside, Crawford turned his attention back over to the corner where Robin was curled up in. It looked like the boy was freezing cold, Crawford wasn't concerned though. The boy wasn't broken, far from it. He knew that the rougher he was towards the damn brat the better.

He walked over to Robin and kicked him harshly in the side, waking the boy up. But getting no reaction from him. Crawford smiled and knelt down so he was eye level with him, and Robin glared coldly at him.

"Fuck off." Robin growled, his voice still hoarse from earlier.

Crawford laughed, nope the boy was most definitely not broken. Not yet at least, "I wouldn't be such a bitch if I were you, Pretty boy."

Robin flinched slightly, when Crawford called him 'Pretty boy.' he absolutely hated the way he said it, but of course Robin knew his intentions. And that's what made it even worse. "You, don't scare me." Robin replied, of course that was a complete lie. Crawford did in fact scare him, but could you really blame him? The guy was a fucking Rapist.

Crawford laughed again, his breath still stinking of alcohol. And he roughly grabbed Robin by his chin and lifted his head, so Robin was staring Crawford right in the eyes. "Oh, but your eyes say otherwise."

Robin growled and spit in Crawford's face, surprising the man and causing him too move back slightly. Crawford clenched his teeth and wiped off his face, and slowly stood up.

Robin pressed himself against the wall, trying to disappear. He could feel the anger radiating off of Crawford, the old man was pissed. No enraged.

Crawford grabbed Robin by his ear, and roughly pulled him up. Causing Robin to let out a surprised cry of pain, Crawford then grabbed his wrists. "Don't you dare disrespect your superior." He yelled, "I _was_ going to go easy on you. But I suppose you need to be punished now." He pulled a needle out of his pocket (Safety hazard much .3. like geez Crawford, wuts up with chu!) And quickly stabbed the needle into Robin's neck.

After a few seconds Robin started to feel dizzy, and everything went black.

 **o0o0o0o**

Robin's eyes slowly opened, and a wave of nausea hit him causing him to clench his eyes shut. Everything felt like it was spinning, and his arms and legs felt like lead. He slowly opened his eyes again and found his was back in the room. He felt like his heart stopped, oh god. He slowly tried to sit up, but groaned as the room started to spin again.

Okay so moving wasn't a option at the moment, he shut his eyes and tried to move his arms.

Great, they were restrained behind him. Oh what a surprise. (Imagine his saying that with so much sass and sarcasm)

He then weakly tried to move his legs, moving hurt so much right now. Every time he attempted to sit up or even look around he felt all nauseous, and drained.

It was like the little bit of energy he had left was suddenly sucked out of his body.

Oh God, he wanted to be home right now, and be beating Wally's ass in video games. Not here, in this hell hole.

In his opinion this was the worst kind of Torture, not only was is physical but it made him feel so dirty and disgusted with himself.

He did the nasty with a old guy, who smelt like beer and old socks.

This was not what he imagined sex like, he thought it was something romantic, something two people did, people who loved each other very much.

First of all this wasn't romantic, it was fucking horrid, painful, and nasty.

Second of all, Robin did not love Crawford, nor did he like him. Robin fucking wanted to snap the old guys neck, yeah yeah, fuck the no kill rule and all.

But if he didn't do it, he was certain Bruce would.

Bruce...

What was he doing right now, was he worried?

Robin felt a tiny bit of hope, Wally would tell Bruce where this place was right? The justice league would come smashing through the door any second. And then everything would be all right, he'd be safe...

The little bit of hope disappeared as Robin heard the door open, and heavy footsteps approach. Robin clenched his eyes shut, no he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't freak out, he couldn't give Crawford the satisfaction, but a little voice in Robin screamed.

Beg him to stop, cry, beg.

No, he couldn't.

"Well, not so tough now are you." Crawford laughed as he grabbed Robin by his hair. Robin tried to glare, but he was sure it didn't look very intimidating.

"Lets make a deal." Crawford said smiling surprising Robin, "You tell me everything I want to know, and I will stop." Robin felt all blood drain from his face, he was well aware of where this was going.

"But if you don't." Crawford laughed,

"I **won't** stop."


	21. Living Nightmare

**Recommend listening to Heathens by Twenty One Pilots**

Robin felt like his heart stopped mid-beat, and he felt like he was going to die. Right now he was being pushed between a rock and a hard place, he could tell Crawford what he wanted to hear and get out of this hell hole.

Or...

He could keep his mouth shut, and piss Crawford off even more and be mercilessly raped by an old man. Robin knew Crawford wasn't bluffing, and Crawford wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty in order to get what he wanted, and when he wanted it.

Crawford laughed and pushed Robin down, "Well?" He whispered in his ear, "What's it going to be love?" Crawford's grip tightened on Robin's wrists, as he pinned him down.

Robin struggled weakly, he knew this was going to be the end. He couldn't just spill league secrets just because he didn't want to get raped! He took a deep breath, "I'd rather kill myself then tell you anything you fucking bastard!" He growled, "You're fucking insane!"

Crawford let out a loud and amused laugh, and he slapped Robin's rear. **(Im so sorry Robin ;-;)** "I was secretly hoping you would say that, Pretty Boy." He purred, as he ran his hands down Robin's leg. "You are just so much fun, you cries are so...satisfying."

Robin clenched his teeth, and attempted to get out of Crawford's iron grip. "It doesn't have to end this way, Pretty Boy." Crawford said smiling as he pushed Robin back down, nearly crushing the boy. "Just tell me what I want to hear. And I will stop."

Robin growled, "Fuck you! I'll never tell you anything, you're a fucking messed up old bastard!"

Crawford sighed and shook his head, "You just don't know when to shut up do you, you're doing yourself more harm then good, boy." Crawford then let out a small laugh, "Well I suppose we shall get started...you can always tell me when you have enough." 

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Artemis paced back and forth in the Mountains living room, her phone in her hand. She had tried to call Wally about 15 times in the past hour and it kept going to voice mail. "This is starting to piss me off." She growled throwing her phone onto the couch. She didn't have time to waste, she couldn't just wait around for Wally to pick up his phone. Robin needed her, and she wanted to get to him as soon as possible.

She jumped slightly when her phone went off, she darted over to her phone and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Artemis."_

Artemis smiled, it was Wally. "Get to the Mountain right now."

There was a small pause, _"I'll be there in a few seconds."_ Wally replied.

"T-" Before Artemis could even reply there was a swooshing sound and Wally was standing in front of her, the phone still in his hand.

"Here" He said smiling.

Artemis threw her phone down, and grabbed his. "This is no time for smiling and goofing off." She hissed, "Robin is in trouble and I wasted valuable time trying to get a hold of you, when we could have already helped Robin!"

Wally's facial expression changed from happy to confused, "In trouble?" He asked, "What do you mean?" His eyes widened, "WHATHAPPENEDPLEASETELLMEHEISOKAY!"

"Wally slow down!" Artemis shouted getting the panicking speedsters attention. "If you can repeat what you just said a little slower, I'd be able to answer your questions." She grumbled, she was beyond annoyed. But she couldn't really blame Wally for panicking, Robin was his best friend. And Artemis knew she'd react the same way if she were in Wally's shoes.

"What happened, is he okay!" Wally cried out, "Please tell me he's okay!"

Artemis bit her lip, "Well you know how you got captured when we went to that cabin?" She asked sheepishly.

Wally nodded, not really liking where this was going. "Yea...what about it?"

Artemis bit her lip, "Well after Robin got you out, well I kind of got ambushed along with his friend Barbara, then Robin did something and got himself caught so he could trade his freedom for me and his friends..."

"...How...do...you...know...Barbara?" He asked extremely confused.

"Well in the process of escaping Robin's identity was sort of revealed by the kidnapper who ended up being this old guy named Daniel Crawford." Artemis blurted out, "So then me and Barbara got knocked out and woke up at the docks, and I need to get back to where Robin is so I can help him out, and then I remembered that you knew where the building is a-"

"And you want my help finding it..so we can save Robin before the league does." Wally said finishing Artemis's sentence.

She bit her lip, "Pretty accurate, im not trying to find him before the league. I just need to get there before anything terrible happens." She paused, "There was something really off and unsettling about Crawford, I got the pedo vibe from him. And I don't want Robin to be around him longer then he has to be."

Wally nodded and disappeared for a second, then appeared back and he was back as Kid Flash. "Well lets not waste anytime then, Robin needs us."

Artemis felt a small smile appear on her face, and she ran off to her room to get suited up. Robin needed them, and she wasn't going to make him wait any longer. Who knows what he was going through.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Crawford let out a rough laugh as he pulled out of Robin roughly and pushed him aside. He heard Robin let out a muffled cry, the boy was persistent. And after about two hours he still refused to spill any league secrets. And in all honestly Crawford didn't think **HE** could go much longer. And He really didn't expect Robin to be able to last this long, but the boy was hell-bent on keeping his mouth shut, and Crawford knew Robin was indeed trained to take his life in order to hide the valuable knowledge he held.

But Crawford wasn't going to lie, he was glad the boy was persistent. It made all of this much more entertaining.

"Well, guess you aren't going to say anything." Crawford growled as he stood up and let out an annoyed sigh, "But this doesn't mean im going to let you off easy."

Robin didn't reply, he only let out a weak and pained groan.

"Lets make a...more suitable deal." He grabbed Robin by his hair and pulled him harshly in a sitting position, causing Robin to let out a pained yelp. "You see, I'm in a...bad situation at the moment." Crawford said frowning, "And I need my men to successfully gather a large amount of money." A small smile appeared on Crawford's face. "In order for it to be successful I need a good hacker, and you seem to be the best candidate."

Crawford smiled, "Either you do what I say and help me out, or I will sell you in order to get the money I need. I'm sure there are thousands of people out there who would like a piece of you" 


	22. THE END

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Robin looked at Crawford, his eyes wide. Well in all honestly what choice did he have? But then again if he helped Crawford he'd win, he would get his way.

But

If he didn't agree to what Crawford wanted, that wouldn't end well. Robin closed his eyes, sometimes sacrifices have to be made.

"What do you want me do to." Robin grumbled looking away, he couldn't look at Crawford in the face. He couldn't stand to see that wicked smile on that sick mans face, the smile he made whenever he got his way.

"Good choice Pretty Boy." Crawford purred, he grabbed Robin by his chin and forced Robin to look at him in the eyes. "Now listen closely Pretty Boy, because if you screw up you're dead." He smirked, "Got it?" He paused,

"Got it." Robin said defeated.

Crawford smiled, "Good." He paused, "You have one job, and that's to hack into the banks security systems and hold off the police. I trust you know how to do that." Robin nodded, "Good because we don't have much time."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Artemis followed Kid Flash through the darkness of the thick forest of Blüdhaven, the two of them had been wandering around for what seemed like hours. Kid Flash said that this was around where Robin and him escaped from.

"How much longer?" Artemis asked growing impatient, she really wanted to get to Robin as soon as possible. She had this horrible feeling that something bad was happening, and she wanted to help him as soon as she could.

"I'm not sure." KF confessed, "Im sort of winging it right now."

Artemis's eye twitched, "Seriously!" She yelled, she then closed her eyes and counted to ten. Now wasn't the time to lose her cool, she had to remain calm for Robin's sake, and for Kid Flash's safety. "Alright." She said calming down slightly, "At least tell me we aren't lost."

Kid Flash stopped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well...if we don't see that damn cabin soon we are completely lost." He looked around, there was nothing here that looked familiar. Everything looked the same, he felt like they were going in circles.

"Well this is just great!" Artemis growled crossing her arms, "Just amazing, fabulous, joyful, spectacular!" She kicked a tree in anger, to enraged to hear the small clicking noise the tree made when she kicked it.

Kid Flash, who was ignoring Artemis's little temper tantrum heard the clicking noise and was walking around the tree looking for what could have made that noise. "Uh Artemis?" Kid Flash asked, "Uh can you kick the tree again?"

"How about I fucking kick your ass then throw you in a river to drown!" She yelled, "It's your fault we are lost in this goddamn forest!" She ranted, "We could be at Crawford's little fucking hideout shit, and save Robin!"

"ARTEMIS WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP FOR ONE SECOND!" Kid Flash yelled getting the blonde archers attention and ending her 'small' temper tantrum, "Alright." Kid Flash said taking a deep breath, "I need you to calm down and listen to me." He said slowly.

Artemis crossed her arms and glared daggers at the speedster, "Well then get talking." She growled, hey in her defense it really wasn't her fault she was all worked up. They had an important job to do, and here was Kid Flash screwing that all up.

"Well, while you were having your temper tantrum I-" Kid Flash started to say, but was interrupted by Artemis.

"First of all, that wasn't a temper tantrum!" She hissed, "I-"

"Can you shut up and listen to me?" Kid Flash snapped, growing annoyed by Artemis's constant interruption's. Artemis let out a small scoff and crossed her arms, shutting up. "Thank you..." Kid Flash grumbled, "Okay as I was saying. While you were having your little...scene. You kicked that tree."

"Just get to the damn point already, I am well aware of what I did." Artemis groaned.

Kid Flash groaned, "Well when you kicked the tree, the tree made a un-Tree like sound." He said quickly, thankful that Artemis didn't interrupt him this time.

Artemis raised her eyebrow, slightly confused. "An un-Tree like noise?" She paused for a moment, "Can Tree's even make a noise...?"

"That's what I was thinking!" Kid Flash cried out, his hands in the air. "The tree made a noise!"

Artemis took a deep breath, Wally had totally lost it. Not only were they lost, but the only person who was supposed to know where they were going...went a little insane in the membrane. "What kind of sound did the...uh Tree make?" She asked. Oh boy, this sure was getting interesting.

"A clicking noise." Kid Flash answered.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, and bit her lip. A clicking noise? She turned to the tree and knocked on it, sure enough that wasn't a real tree. It made the noise one would hear if knocking on a metal wall...or something around that. In all honestly Artemis wasn't 100 percent sure..."Well this didn't make...tree noises. Because this is not a tree." She concluded.

Kid Flash let out a small, "Huh." And walked over to the tree and started to bang on it with his fist. "weird." He mumbled standing back, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well if its not a Tree, what do you think it is?" Artemis asked, walking around the tree slowly.

"Well its most definitely not a Tree." Kid Flash replied.

Artemis stopped walking and sent a glare towards Kid Flash, "Seriously?" She asked annoyed, and slightly amused. "I Know its not a tree, I swear to god. Its like you're trying to explain to an invisible audience what's going on." She grumbled.

"Wouldn't it be cool though?" Kid Flash mumbled, as he continued to examine the not so tree like tree thing.

"What would be cool?" Artemis asked.

"If this was a movie or book, or something." He paused, "I mean...everything that's happened so far is kind of unbelievable."

"Well if this was a book or movie, I have the feeling you'd be the one breaking the fourth wall." Artemis grumbled, kneeling down at the base of the not tree. She smirked when she saw four screws. "Looks like I found where what ever is inside this tree thing is..." Artemis said, she grabbed a pointed arrow, and started to unscrew the screws.

"What do you thinks inside?" Kid Flash asked kneeling down where Artemis was.

"I'm not sure." She said, as she pried the little cover off and threw it to the side. "Hm, not surprising." She murmured under her breath.

"Come on, what is it!" Kid Flash asked impatiently.

"Wires, lots and lots of wires." She reached her hand in, "Seems like the wires go all the way up the tree." She stood up and walked to the front of the fake tree and looked closely at the front.

"What are you doing?"

Artemis shot Kid Flash the look that screamed, 'Shut up im thinking.' She then turned her attention back to the tree, and she gasped. "It's a camera." She mumbled, "Its some sort of security system.." She turned to Kid Flash wide eyed. "And we walked, and talked right in front of it."

"Oh shit." Kid Flash mumbled, He grabbed Artemis by her arm and dragged her away from the tree. "We don't know how many more of those spy trees are, around here." He warned, "its best that I carry you the rest of the way, so that I can run. And so that we aren't spotted." He paused, "Well at least we know we are going the right direction." He scooped Artemis up in his arms and within seconds the two were gone.

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Robin sighed as he clicked through the Bank's security system, like he had been doing for the past hour. This was not his idea of a good deal, he was well aware that even if he did do this for Crawford. He'd still be screwed either way. (Literally)

But this was by far better then being stuck alone with Crawford. That man was sick, and very, very insane. But the man was also confusing, when he was hosting those parties he was nice, yeah sure he was creepy, but nice. So why would he be kidnapping the kids of Gotham's wealthiest, and put them in human trafficking rings?

Robin understood that the man needed money, but if he owned an extravagant mansion, and held multiple parties. Why would he need the money?

Robin sighed and leaned back on the computer chair, if Crawford needed the money so badly why was he robbing banks? Couldn't he go with something else? Robbing banks in Robin's opinion was cliché, almost all villains used Banks as their last resort. And they always got busted, so why would Crawford be so idiotic and try this?

He probably thought that since he had a hacker working for him, he'd win. Robin smirked, he really shouldn't put all his faith in a teenager. Especially if that teenager happened to be Robin. He sighed and spun around in the chair, this was more annoying then horrible. It's not like he'd actually hack the bank, oh hell no. He had other plans, he'd notify the police by setting off the silent alarms. Then by the time Crawford's men got there, the police would be seconds away. Sweet, Sweet revenge.

But of course that was the easy part, the hard part would be getting out of here. And freeing the others, and that would be extremely difficult, Crawford was smart. And he put one a tracker around his neck. Robin shivered at the thought of that vile object, it reminded him of the ones they used on Metas in Blackgate.

At a push of a button Crawford could fry his brain, and if he passed any barriers it'd kill him. Yup the old man was smart, and the only nice thing he had done so far was give Robin some clothes.

Thank the heavens. Sure did beat being butt naked.

Yeah, that would not very whelming.

Robin sat up and looked at the digital clock next to him and smiled. He had about ten minutes to set off the silent alarm in the bank, then he had to figure out how to get out of here without getting his brain fried.

He already had an idea of what he was going to 'try' to do. He knew Crawford had his utility belt around here somewhere. Robin guessed he would have it stored somewhere in his office, or maybe somewhere else. Robin just had to be careful where he went, he had no idea where the barriers were.

He wanted to keep his brain, and not be dead...

A knock on the door snapped Robin out of his thoughts, Robin let out a small groan. Luna walked in, she had her Red hood on, and was wearing all black underneath it. Looked like she was going off to the bank to. Hopefully she'd get arrested or something.

"I didn't think you would agree to Crawford's deal." Luna said smirking.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Its not like I had much of a choice." He growled, turning away from Luna. He really didn't want to deal with her right now, he had a time limit.

"

Ohh...I know what your doing." She said grinning devilishly, Robin turned and gave her a confused look. "You're planning something, otherwise you wouldn't be doing this." She chuckled, "Hm smart."

Robin sighed, "I'm not planning anything." He paused, "Plus." He added, trying to make this believable because, well yes he was planning something. "Even if I wanted to pull something it's not like I could without getting my fucking brain fried."

Luna started to laugh harder, after a couple seconds she stopped and wiped away an invisible tear. "Look you don't have to lie to me, I didn't come here to bust you, or taunt you."

Robin raised an eyebrow, Luna was acting...very un-Luna like. "Then why are you here exactly?" He asked really annoyed. He didn't have time for this he had five minutes left, and that wasn't a lot of time.

"Well if you're going to be rude, and have no manners I may just not tell you." Luna said pouting, Robin sent her a glare and she stood up straight and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you." She paused, "You can stop glaring..." Robin sighed and put his head in his hands, "Okay so im actually here to help you."

Robin lifted his head, "Help me?" He asked, not trusting the blonde girl for a second.

"Look, Crawford's crazy. And he needs to be stopped, this is going to far." She explained, she walked over to the large computer screens, "I planned this Bank heist. And I told Crawford that the only person who would be capable of helping us pull this off is you. And I knew you would pull something, so pretty much this heist is designed to fail." She smiled, "After you work your magic, I'll help you get that tracker off. And I'll help you free the others."

Robin stayed silent for a few seconds, "I know if you help me, you're going to want something out of it." He grumbled, sitting up. "So what do you want."

Luna sighed, "I want you to help me figure out who I really am." She said looking away, "I know I'm not Crawford's daughter, and I know I had...a life before this. I just know, I think his tampered with my mind or something." She then looked at Robin, "And I know you will be able to help me."

Robin looked at Luna then looked at the screens in front of him, well he didn't fully trust Luna. But he felt like this would be his best bet of getting out of here, and ending Crawford's madness once and for all. "Alright, I'll help you." He said, he then turned to the clock. One minute.

"Alright, I have to go. But I am going to shut off the barriers so you can get out of this room. After that go to Crawford's office, he has your Utility belt in there. Once you have it meet me in the basement, and please don't be spotted. If one of the guards see you, they'll bring you to Crawford. And he won't be happy."

Robin nodded, and Luna started to walk away. "Good luck Robin." She said before disappearing down the hallway.

Robin sighed and looked at the time, "Alright, time to get possibly murdered." He mumbled. After pressing a few things, he sat back and smirked. Setting off the silent alarms was easy, he held in a laugh as he watched Crawford's men rush into the bank and point guns at all the civilians in there. Of course they weren't loaded, Crawford was cheap. (And apparently he was supposed to be a millionaire)

Robin growing bored switched the security to the outside security footage of this facility. He lazily switched cameras but stopped when he thought he saw a flash of Red and yellow. "What the..." Robin muttered, and switched to another camera, and sure enough as soon as he did there as a flash of red and yellow. He switched three ahead, and as soon as he saw the flash cross the screen he froze the screen and zoomed in. "Wally?" He muttered, "Artemis?" His eyes widened and he frowned, "Shit." He stood up quickly and made his way to the door.

The two would be here soon, and he wanted to get to his stuff before they set the alarms off. He slowly opened the door, praying that Luna did what she said she would. Robin slowly and quietly stepped out of the room, bracing himself for the shock that would fry his brain.

After a couple of seconds Robin relaxed no shock had fried his brain, Luna did what she said she would. Maybe she could be trusted. Robin took a deep breath and looked around, good the coast was clear. He silently slipped out of the room and made his was down a hallway. Crawford's office wasn't to far away from where he was right now, but there was one big problem.

Crawford was most likely in his office, and getting him out of the room without getting caught deemed problematic. Robin couldn't have people looking for him, and he knew that if Crawford was aware that he was escaping. He'd send all the men currently in this building after him, and Robin knew he was in no condition to fight off any enemies. His legs were killing him, he felt stiff, and he had a pounding headache.

Robin bit his lip and looked around, and found him in a small room with four doors on each side of the walls and one of these large double doors would lead to Crawford's office. The question was, which door was it?

Robin frowned, he couldn't just search all the hallways. He was running out of time, Crawford would be notified on the heists failure. And he'd be making his way to where Robin was supposed to be. And he'd find out he's gone.

Robin groaned, "Great." He growled under his breath, just what he needed a setback. And It doesn't help that there's no place to hide in this area. So if someone came in here, he would be as good as dead.

Robin sighed, "Lets hope this is right." Robin murmured walking though the first door he saw. He didn't have the time to think anymore, he knew it wouldn't be to long before someone noticed he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

He slowly walked down the hallway, this had to be the right one. It looked really different from all the other hallways, it had carpet and seemed to be well kept. Robin scanned the doors and smirked when he saw a large double door. It was some sort of dark wood, and looked different from all the rest. So it had to be Crawford's office...right? Robin was about to approach the door, but he heard voices behind the door and they were getting closer.

"Fuck" Robin whispered, he looked around and saw a small closet. He ran over to the door and opened it and quickly hid behind all the cleaning supplies. Thank God for conveniently placed closets in bad guy hideouts. I mean all Bad guys are pretty cliché.

Robin closed his eyes as he heard an angry voice, that most likely belonged to Crawford. "That fucking brat must have set off an Alarm!" Crawford yelled, "The whole heist was busted, and the Batman was notified!" There was a small pause, "Yes, yes I understand." Robin frowned, sounded like Crawford was talking on the phone, but with who? "Of course." Crawford yelled, "I know!" There was a loud banging noise and Crawford could be heard stomping down the hallway.

Robin waited a few minutes until he was positive Crawford was gone. Robin slowly opened the door and poked his head out, yup the hallway was deserted. No one seemed to be in here...yet. Robin knew that in minutes Crawford would be hunting him down. And it didn't help that he had a tracker around his neck, so as soon as he got to his utility belt he'd be able to get this vile thing off.

Robin crept out of the closet and quickly made his way towards Crawford's office. He opened the door and walked in, he covered his nose. Oh God, it smelt like old socks, and rotting food. Robin quickly made his way towards the desk and sure enough there was his utility belt. On the desk, it didn't look like Crawford tampered with it. Robin grabbed his utility belt and grabbed something sharp and quickly got the tracker off, of his neck.

"Oh thank god." Robin mumbled relieved, but sadly nothing good lasts and suddenly there was a loud siren going off, along with flashing red lights. Either Crawford had found out about Robin missing, or Kid Flash had made his presence known.

But either one, was bad. Robin quickly threw his utility belt over his shoulder and rushed out of the room and ran down the hallway, running as fast as he could at the moment.

Luna told him to meet her downstairs in the basement, and Robin had no idea where that was. "Alright back to the old man office." Robin grumbled, he quickly sprinted back to Crawford's office and once he was inside and barricaded the door.

He walked over to Crawford's computer and easily got through the password, "Blueprints..." Robin smirked as the screen showed the buildings blueprints. Robin scanned the screen and stood back up, alright now that he knew where he was going this was going to be a tad bit easier.

Robin looked around the room and smiled when he saw a vent. He walked over to it and pried off the vent and slipped in. All he had to do was go straight, until he was in the back hallway, then he would get out of the vents and the entrance to the basement would be right there.

Hopefully it wouldn't be guarded.

 **O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O**

Artemis let out a angry growl as Kid Flash hit another guard in the face, knocking the man out. "I told you that we shouldn't have gone through the window!" She yelled, "Now we blew our cover and Crawford is probably long gone with Robin by now!"

Kid Flash frowned and turned to Artemis, "Well did you have any other ideas?" He sassed.

Artemis paused, "Of course!" She yelled back.

"Well then what was it?" Kid Flash sneered, "Tick-Toc. We are running out of time."

"Just shut up you smart ass, we need to find Robin!" Artemis hissed running down the hallway. Kid Flash easily caught up to her, "We search around the perimeter of the building. Robin has to be somewhere around here."

"Artemis stop!" Kid Flash whispered grabbing the blonde archer by her shoulder. "Someone's coming this way." He looked around and saw a small dip in the wall, he grabbed Artemis and the two of the pressed themselves against the wall. Hoping that whoever was walking by didn't see them.

"I hear voices." Artemis whispered.

"How the hell did the brat get through the barriers!" A frustrated voice yelled out. "I'm not sure boss, but we will keep an eye out for him." A scared voice replied. Artemis bit her lip, it sounded like Robin already caused some mayhem and was probably lurking around trying to get out. "No you will search every inch of this building and find him! He's already ruined my plans more then once, shoot him and bring the body to me." The frustrated voice ordered.

Soon enough the two voices disappeared down the hallway, and the two teens stepped out of their hiding place. "Apparently Robin already got out." Artemis said, "Where do you think he is?" She added on concerned, "Do you think he's hurt?"

Kid Flash shrugged, "Even if he's hurt he's probably hidden very well. So I wouldn't be worried about Crawford finding him just yet, but what I am worried about is how are we going to find him...?"

Artemis leaned against the wall, her eyes lighted up. "Wait a minute, remember whenever we played hide-and-seek with Robin a few months ago?" Artemis asked.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, "Yeah...how's that going to help us?"

Artemis smirked, "Remember how we couldn't find him so we had to call Batman and when Bats came. He found him in the vents."

Kid Flashes eyes widened, "And you think that's where he is?" He let out a small laugh, "I should have thought about that, that was how we escaped this place the first time!"

Artemis smiled, feeling better now. She knew they'd find him, they'd bring Robin home safe and end all this madness once and for all. "Well what are we waiting for, we have a Robin to find!" The two teens then ran down the hallway.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Robin sneezed as he made his way through these vents, he'd be at the basement already if it weren't for all the dust and spiders. The dust got all in his eyes, and made his vision all blurry. But this was better then running from guards, who were hopefully to stupid to check the vents.

Well the guards probably were to stupid, after all if they were smart they wouldn't be working for Crawford.

Robin smiled when he saw the hallway he was trying to get to, he carefully took off the thing in front of the vent (I can't remember what its called DX) and silently climbed out. He stood up and made his way to the basement entrance. Praying that Luna would be down there.

After quietly and cautiously making his way down the stairs he saw Luna leaning against the door way, a worried expression plastered on her face. "Oh, good you're here. I thought Crawford found you, he was just here a few minutes ago. He's livid, c'mon we don't have much time." Luna grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him into the room with her and she locked the door.

"So what now?" He asked crossing his arms, "I don't think we have much time before Crawford comes back down here." Robin said slightly impatient, there was no way he was going to be caught by Crawford. He wanted to stay far away from that madman.

Luna smiled, "Well Alana already started to get the kids out." She said.

"Wait, who's Alana?" Robin asked confused.

Luna smirked, "She's stuck here like me, along with Nick. The two of them smuggled almost all of the teens out of here." She leaned against the wall,

"Now all we have to do is get rid of this building, and get rid of Crawford." She grinned, "Easy!"

Robin frowned, "How are we supposed to get rid of this huge building?" He asked.

"Well." Luna said smiling, "You have explosives in that fancy looking thing don't you?" She asked, pointing at Robin's utility belt.

"Uh, yeah but I don't thin-" He started to say but was cut of by Luna.

"Listen this is the only way, either you do what I say, or we both die here." She said crossing her arms.

Robin let out a defeated sigh, "Alright fine, but we need this building evacuated first. I'm not letting anyone die.." He glared at Luna, of course her idea would involve death. The girl was crazy, so he should have expected it.

"Okay, how about we set a small fire down here. Lock the doors, then the alarms will go off." She paused, "Then hopefully the fire will slowly spread and by the time we set off the explosives everyone will be long gone."

Robin thought for a moment, "I guess that could work, I mean its our best and only option really."

Luna smirked and grabbed a match out of her pocket, "I've been waiting for this day." She said smiling, the lit the match and threw it in the corner, and a small fire started. Eating slowly away at the carpet and scattered paper.

"I also have been waiting for this day." A sinister voice said from behind the two.

The two teens turned around to see Crawford standing behind them, a large grin on his face. And a handgun in his hands. "Well what a surprise!" He said laughing, "My own daughter betrayed me!"

"You're not my Father!" Luna growled, "And you never will!"

Crawford simply laughed, "And Robin...I should have known better. I should have known you'd screw up my heist!" He growled stepping foreword, making the two teens take a step back. Getting closer to the fire that was quickly growing behind them.

"You're a madman, Crawford." Robin growled out.

"I'm a madman?" Crawford asked, "Foolish boy. I'm far from a madman, I'm more of a businessman." He smirked, "And I like to get my business done quickly." He raised the handgun and pointed it right at Robin, "Make one move Boy, and you're dead."

Luna, growled. And just as Crawford was about to pull the trigger she jumped in front of Robin and pushed him out of the way. Robin landed on the floor, and he looked up. Luna was still standing, but blood was pouring out of a bullet wound on her stomach. "Luna!" Robin yelled.

Luna ignored him and ran over to Crawford and rammed into him causing him to drop the gun. "RUN ROBIN!" She yelled, as the two wrestled. "FORGET ABOUT ME, JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND GET RID OF THIS BUILDING!"

Robin nodded, and dashed up the stairs his eyes watering from the smoke. Upstairs the fire alarms were blaring and it seemed like most of the guards got out of the building. Robin's eyes watered as he heard Crawford's screams from downstairs, the fire was making its way up the stairs.

"O-Oh...G-God." Robin stuttered, stumbling back. They were dead, both of them, there was no way they could have escaped the fire. And Luna, she saved him. Robin remembering Luna's last request ran down the hallway and made his way back to Crawford's office.

He'd set off the explosives in there, then it would give him enough time to contact Wally and Artemis.

He ran over to the door and tried to open it, cursing when he remembered that he barricaded it. Robin growled, and started to plant the explosives on the door. That would have to do for now.

He grabbed his communicator out of his Utility belt and called Artemis, who in seconds answered.

 _"Robin, is that you?"_ Artemis asked worried.

"Yes, I need you and Kid Flash to get out of this building and far away." He said urgently.

 _"W-Why, are you okay?"_

"Yes, I have explosives ready to be detonated, I need you two to get as far away as possible."

 _"We're only leaving if you are."_ She replied stubbornly.

"I'm already in the forest." He lied.

 _"Really? Where?"_

"By the Cabin, have Wally run you out. And meet me there, I promise I'll explain everything then."

 _"Alright we are on our way, see you then."_

Robin then hung up, he felt bad for lying to his friends. But he had to end this once and for all, he pressed a few buttons. There was a timer for one minute.

Robin turned away from the door and sprinted as fast as he could, he needed to get as far away.

He knew he was running out of time.

He kept running.

There was a window.

Robin quickly rammed open the window and just as he jumped out, a faint beeping could be heard and the building exploded into a fiery ball. Destroying everything in its reach.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Artemis and Kid Flash had just reached the Cabin when a loud explosion could be heard in the distance, the two looked up and they could see the smoke rising into the night sky.

"ROBIN WHERE ARE YOU?" Kid Flash called out, he turned to Artemis who had a worried expression on her face.

She brought her finger to her communicator and tried to get a hold of Robin but all she got was static. Her hand slowly fell to her side, and she fell to her knees. Her eyes and mouth wide open. "H-He..." She stuttered out, tears falling from her eyes. "Lied." She whispered out, "There's no connection at this cabin..." She held in a sob, "H-He's."

"He can't be dead Artemis!" Kid Flash cried out, "He's Robin the Boy Wonder! He can't die."

Artemis turned her face towards Kid Flash, "No one could have survived that Explosion Wally!" She stood up and started to run towards the burning building,

Wally caught up to Artemis and grabbed her by her shoulder. "No Artemis." He whispered, he pulled her into a hug as he cried in his shoulder.

That was it...there was nothing they could do.

Robin was dead.

 **;-; I'm so sorry ppl, the ending was horrible. (In more ways then one) Not only was the ending pretty shitty, and the action scenes dreadful. But I also Killed Robin in a dreadful way. ;) But who cares? I sure don't. *Hides tears* Okay fine, I do care. But its not like this is the end! Oh boy, no this is only the beginning :D We still have a epilogue my lovelies. And a sequel. *Distant cries of confusion* "Why did you kill Robin!" You all cry, well read the title ^-^ oh and who said Robin needed to be alive for their to be a sequel...**


End file.
